Divergente
by michan-natsu
Summary: Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Resumen completo en el interior (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hay un espejo en mi casa. Está detrás de un panel corredizo en el pasillo del piso de arriba. Nuestra Facción me permite estar de pie delante de él en el segundo día del tercer mes, el día en que mi madre me corta el pelo.

Me siento en el taburete y mi madre se para detrás de mí con las tijeras, recortando. Las hebras caen al suelo en un opaco, anillo castaño.

Cuando termina, saca el pelo de mi cara y lo retuerce en un rodete. Noto cuan tranquila se ve y cuan enfocada está. Ella está bien, entrenada en el arte de perderse a sí misma. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí misma.

Le doy un vistazo a mi reflejo cuando ella no está prestando atención .no por el bien de la vanidad, sino por curiosidad. Muchas cosas pueden pasarle a la apariencia de una persona en tres meses. En mi reflejo, veo una cara delgada, grandes, ojos redondos y una delgada nariz larga. Todavía me veo como una niña pequeña, aunque en algún momento en los últimos meses cumplí los dieciséis años. Las otras Facciones celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros no lo hacemos. Sería auto-indulgente.

—Ahí— dice ella cuando acomoda el rodete en su lugar. Sus ojos capturan los míos en el espejo. Es demasiado tarde para mirar hacia otro lado, pero en vez de regañarme, sonríe a nuestro reflejo. Frunzo el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué no me regaña por mirarme a mí misma?

—Así que hoy es el día— dice ella.

—Sí— respondo.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Miro a mis propios ojos por un momento. Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud que va a mostrarme a cuál de las cinco Facciones pertenezco. Y mañana, en la Ceremonia de Elección, me decidiré por una Facción; decidiré el resto de mi ida; voy a decidir quedarme con mi familia o abandonarlos.

—No— le digo. — Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras elecciones.

—Correcto— sonríe. —Vamos a comer el desayuno.

—Gracias. Por cortarme el pelo.

Ella me besa en la mejilla y desliza el panel sobre el espejo. Creo que mi madre podría ser hermosa, en un mundo diferente. Su cuerpo es delgado debajo de la túnica gris. Tiene un altos pómulos y largas pestañas, y cuando se suelta el pelo por la noche, este cuelga en ondas sobre sus hombros. Pero ella debe ocultar esa belleza en Abnegación.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina. En estas mañanas, cuando mi hermano hace el desayuno, y la mano de mi padre, roza mi pelo mientras lee el periódico, y mi madre tararea mientras limpia la mesa, es en estas mañanas que me siento más culpable de querer dejarlos.

El autobús apesta a gases de escape. Cada vez que choca con un trozo de pavimento irregular, me hace moverme de lado a lado, a pesar de que estoy agarrando el asiento para mantenerme quieta.

Mi hermano mayor, Tsubasa, se encuentra en el pasillo, agarrado de una barandilla encima de su cabeza para mantenerse firme. No nos parecemos. Él tiene el pelo oscuro, la nariz aguileña y los ojos azules de mi padre y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de mi madre. Cuando él era más joven, esas características le deban un aspecto extraño, pero ahora le favorecen. Si él no fuera de Abnegación, estoy segura de que las chicas de la escuela se le quedarían mirando.

También heredó el talento de mi madre por el desinterés. Él le dio su asiento a un hosco hombre Sinceridad en el autobús sin pensarlo dos veces.

El hombre Sinceridad lleva un traje negro con una corbata blanca; el uniforme estándar de Sinceridad. Su Facción valora la honestidad y ve la verdad en blanco y negro, por lo que es lo que llevan puesto.

Las diferencias entre los edificios estrechos y los caminos son más suaves cada vez que nos acercamos más al corazón de la ciudad. La edificación que una vez fue llamada la Torre Sears .nosotros lo llamamos el "Cubo" emerge de la niebla, un pilar negro en el horizonte. El autobús pasa por debajo de las vías elevadas. Nunca he estado en un tren, aunque nunca deja de correr y hay huellas por todas partes. Sólo los Intrepidez pueden usarlo.

Hace cinco años, trabajadores de construcción voluntarios de Abnegación repavimentaron algunas carreteras. Comenzaron en el centro de la ciudad y se abrieron camino hacia afuera hasta que se quedaron sin materiales. Los caminos donde yo vivo todavía están agrietados y desiguales, y no es seguro viajar por ellos. No tenemos un auto de todos modos.

La expresión de Tsubasa es plácida mientras el autobús se mueve y sacude en la carretera. El manto gris cae de su brazo mientras se aferra a una barra por un poco de equilibrio. Puedo decir por el cambio constante de sus ojos que él está mirando a la gente que nos rodea; tratando de verlos sólo a ellos para olvidarse de sí mismo. Sinceridad valora la honestidad, pero nuestra Facción, Abnegación, valora el desinterés.

El autobús se detiene frente a la escuela y me levanto, yéndome rápidamente pasando al hombre Sinceridad. Agarro el brazo de Tsubasa cuando me tropiezo con los zapatos del hombre. Mis pantalones son demasiado largos, y nunca he estado más agraciada.

El edificio de los Niveles Superiores es el más antiguo de las tres escuelas de la ciudad: Niveles Bajos, Niveles Medios, y Niveles Superiores. Al igual que todos los edificios que lo rodean, está hecho de vidrio y acero. Frente a él está una gran escultura de metal que los de Intrepidez escalan después de la escuela, retándose los unos a los otros para ir más y más alto. El año pasado vi a uno caer y romperse la pierna. Yo fui la que corrió a buscar a la enfermera.

—Las pruebas de aptitud son hoy — digo. Tsubasa no es más que un año mayor que yo, así que estamos en el mismo año en la escuela.

Él asiente con la cabeza mientras pasamos por las puertas delanteras. Mis músculos se tensan en el segundo que camino dentro. La atmósfera se siente hambrienta, como si todos los de dieciséis años, están tratando de devorar todo lo que pueden obtener de este último día. Es probable que no volvamos a caminar por estos pasillos de nuevo después de la Ceremonia de Elección, una vez que elijamos, nuestras nuevas Facciones serán las responsable de acabar nuestra educación.

Nuestras clases son cortadas a la mitad hoy, así asistiremos a todas ellas antes de la prueba de aptitud, que tiene lugar después del almuerzo. Mi ritmo cardíaco ya está elevado.

—¿No estás preocupado en absoluto por lo que te van a decir hoy?— le pregunto a Tsubasa.

Hacemos una pausa en la división del pasillo donde él va a ir en una dirección, hacia Matemáticas Avanzadas, y yo voy a ir hacia la otra, hacia la Historia de las Facciones.

Él levanta una ceja hacia mí. —¿Tú lo estás?

Podría decirle que he estado preocupada durante semanas acerca de lo que la prueba de aptitud me va a decir: ¿Abnegación, Sinceridad, Sabiduría, Concordia, o Intrepidez?

En lugar de eso sonrío y le digo: —No realmente.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa. —Bueno... ten un buen día.

Camino hacia la Historia de las Facciones, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él nunca respondió a mi pregunta.

Los pasillos son estrechos, aunque la luz que entra por las ventanas crea la ilusión de espacio; es uno de los únicos lugares donde se mezclan las Facciones, a nuestra edad. Hoy la gente tiene un nuevo tipo de energía, la manía del último día.

Una chica con el pelo largo y rizado grita: — ¡Hey!— Al lado de mi oreja, saludando a distancia a un amigo. La manga de la chaqueta me golpea en la mejilla. Después un chico de Sabiduría en un sweater azul me empuja pasándome. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo duro en el suelo.

—Fuera de mi camino, Estirada— me tira él en la cara, y sigue por el pasillo.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo. Unas pocas personas se detuvieron cuando me caí, pero ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarme. Sus ojos me siguen hasta el borde del pasillo. Este tipo de cosas que les ha ocurrido a otros en mi Facción desde hace meses; los Sabiduría han estado haciendo informes antagónicos sobre Abnegación, y eso ha comenzado a afectar la forma en que se relacionan en la escuela. El vestuario gris, el peinado sencillo, sin pretensiones y la conducta de mi Facción se supone que hacen más fácil para mí olvidarme de mí misma, y más fácil para todos los demás para que se olviden también. Pero ahora me hacen un blanco.

Me detengo junto a una ventana en el ala E y espero a que Intrepidez lleguen.

Hago esto todas las mañanas. Exactamente a las 7:25, los Intrepidez demuestran su valentía al saltar desde un tren en movimiento.

Mi padre llama a Intrepidez "infernales". Ellos tienen perforaciones, tatuajes, y ropa negra. Su principal propósito es proteger la valla que rodea la ciudad. De qué, no sé.

Deberían dejarme perpleja. Me debería preguntar qué coraje .que es la que la virtud que más valor tiene para ello. Tiene que ver con un anillo de metal atravesado en los orificios nasal. En vez mis ojos se aferran a donde quiera que vayan.

El silbato del tren suena, el sonido queda resonando en mi pecho. Las luces de la parte delantera del tren se prenden y apagan mientras el tren se precipita más allá de la escuela, chillando sobre vías de hierro. Y mientras pasan los últimos coches, un éxodo masivo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes en ropa oscuras se lanzan desde los coches en movimiento, algunos cayendo y rodando, los demás tropezando unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Uno de los chicos envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica, riendo.

Verlos es una práctica tonta. Me aparto de la ventana y presiono pasando a través de la multitud a la clase de Historia de las Facciones.

* * *

**Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La prueba empieza después del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en largas mesas en la cafetería, y los administradores de la prueba van llamando a diez nombres a la vez, uno por cada sala de prueba. Me siento al lado de Tsubasa y frente a nuestra vecina Susan.

El padre de Susan viaja por toda la ciudad por su trabajo, así que él tiene un coche y la trae a la escuela todos los días. Él se ofreció a traernos a nosotros, también, pero como dice Tsubasa, "preferimos salir tarde y no queremos incomodarlo".

Por supuesto que no.

Los administradores de la prueba son en su mayoría voluntarios de Abnegación, aunque hay un Sabiduría en una de las salas de prueba y un Intrepidez en otra para probar a los que venimos de Abnegación, porque las reglas proclaman que no podemos ser probados por alguien de nuestra Facción.

Las reglas también dicen que no podemos prepararnos para la prueba de ninguna manera, así que no sé qué esperar.

Mi mirada se desvía de Susan a las mesas de Intrepidez del otro lado de la habitación. Ellos están riendo, gritando y jugando a las cartas. En otro conjunto de mesas, los Sabiduría charlan sobre los libros y periódicos, en la búsqueda constante de conocimiento.

Un grupo de chicas de Concordia en amarillo y rojo se sientan en un círculo en el piso de la cafetería, jugando a una especie de juego en donde se golpean las manos al ritmo de una canción. Cada pocos minutos escucho un coro de risas cuando alguien es eliminado y tiene que sentarse en el centro del círculo. En la mesa de al lado de ellos, los chicos Sinceridad hacen amplios gestos, con sus manos. Parecen estar discutiendo acerca de algo, pero no debe ser grave, ya que algunos están sonriendo.

En la mesa de Abnegación, nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos. Las costumbres de las Facciones dictan hasta inactivo comportamiento y sustituyen las preferencias individuales. Dudo que todos los Sabiduría quieran estudiar todo el tiempo, o que cada Sinceridad goce de un animado debate, pero no pueden desafiar las normas de sus Facciones más que yo.

El nombre de Tsubasa es llamado en el siguiente grupo. Él se mueve con seguridad hacia la salida. No necesito desearle suerte o asegurarle que no debe estar nervioso. Él sabe a dónde pertenece, y hasta donde yo sé, siempre lo ha hecho. Mi primer recuerdo de él es de cuando teníamos cuatro años. Me regañó por no darle mi cuerda de saltar a una niña pequeña en el patio que no tenía nada con que jugar. No me regaña con frecuencia, pero tengo su mirada de desaprobación grabada en la memoria.

He tratado de explicarle que mis instintos no son los mismos que los suyos .que ni siquiera pasó por mi mente darle mi asiento al hombre Sinceridad del autobús. Pero él no lo entiende. "Haz lo que se supone que debes" dice siempre. Es tan fácil para él. Debería ser así de fácil para mí.

Mi estómago se tuerce fuertemente. Cierro los ojos y los mantengo cerrados hasta diez minutos más tarde, cuando Tsubasa se sienta de nuevo.

Está pálido como el yeso. Empuja sus palmas a lo largo de sus piernas como yo lo hago cuando me limpio el sudor, y cuando él las trae de vuelta, con los dedos temblando. Abro la boca para preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no llegan. No se me permite preguntarle acerca de sus resultados, y no se le permite decirme.

Un voluntario de Abnegación dice la próxima ronda de nombres. Dos de Intrepidez, dos de Sabiduría, dos de Concordia, dos de Sinceridad, y luego: De Abnegación: Susan Black y Mikan Yukihara.

Me levanto, porque se supone que debo hacerlo, pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría en mi asiento por el resto del tiempo. Siento que hay una burbuja en mi pecho que se expande más a cada segundos, amenazando con romperme desde el interior. Sigo a Susan a la salida. Las personas a las que paso, probablemente no nos pueden diferenciar. Usamos la misma ropa y nuestro pelo es del mismo castaño. La única diferencia es que Susan no se sienta como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y de lo que puedo decir, sus manos no están temblando tanto que tiene que agarrarse del dobladillo de la camisa para mantenerlas firme.

Esperando por nosotros fuera de la cafetería hay una fila de diez habitaciones. Que sólo se utilizan para las pruebas de aptitud, así que nunca he estado en una antes. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones de la escuela, están separadas, no por vidrio, sino por espejos. Me miro, pálida y aterrorizada, caminando hacia una de las puertas. Susan me sonríe nerviosamente mientras ella camina en la habitación 5, y yo entro en la habitación 6, donde una mujer de Intrepidez me espera.

Ella no se ve tan severa como los jóvenes Intrepidez que he visto. Es pequeña, con oscuros y angulares ojos y lleva una chaqueta negra .como el traje de un hombre. y pantalones vaqueros. Es sólo cuando se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta que veo un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, halcón blanco y negro, con ojos rojos. Si no me sintiera como si mi corazón hubiese emigrado a mi garganta, le habría preguntado lo que significa. Debe significar algo.

Espejos cubren las paredes interiores de la habitación. Puedo ver mi reflejo desde todos los ángulos: la tela gris oscurece la forma de mi espalda, mi largo cuello, mis nudosas manos, roja con rubor de sangre. El techo está iluminado con una luz blanca. En el centro de la habitación hay una silla reclinada, como la de un dentista, con una máquina al lado. Se ve como un lugar donde ocurren cosas terribles.

—No te preocupes— dice la mujer. —no hace daño.

Su pelo es rubio y lacio, pero en la luz veo que está veteado de dorado.

—Toma asiento y ponte cómoda— dice. —Mi nombre es Serina.

Torpemente me siento en la silla y me reclino, poniendo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Las luces hieren mis ojos. Serina se entretiene con la máquina a mi derecha. Trato de concentrarme en ella y no en los cables en sus manos.

—¿Por qué el halcón?— dejo escapar mientras ella me pone un electrodo en la frente.

—Nunca conocí a un Abnegación curioso antes– dice, arqueando las cejas hacia mí.

Me estremezco, y la piel de gallina aparece en mis brazos. Mi curiosidad es un error, una traición a los valores de Abnegación.

Tarareando un poco, ella presiona otro electrodo a mi frente y me explica: .En algunas partes del mundo antiguo, el halcón simboliza el sol. Cuando me lo hice, pensaba que si yo siempre tenía el sol en mí, no me daría miedo la oscuridad.

Trato de evitarme hacer otra pregunta, pero no puedo evitarlo. —¿Tiene miedo de la oscuridad?

—Tenía miedo de la oscuridad— me corrige. Presiona un electrodo al lado de su propia frente, y adjunta un cable al mismo. Se encoge de hombros.— Ahora me recuerda el miedo que he superado.

Está detrás de mí. Aprieto los brazos con tanta fuerza que el color se aleja de mis nudillos. Tira de los cables hacia ella, uniéndolos de mí, a ella, y a la máquina detrás de ella. Luego me pasa un frasco con un líquido claro.

—Bebe esto— dice ella.

—¿Qué es?— mi garganta se siente hinchada. Trago saliva. —¿Qué va a pasar?

—No te puedo decir eso. Sólo confía en mí.

Presiono aire en mis pulmones y coloco la punta del contenido del frasco en mi boca. Mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando se abren, el instante ha pasado, pero estoy en otro lugar. Estoy en la cafetería de la escuela de nuevo, pero todas las mesas están vacías, y veo a través del cristal de las paredes que está nevando. Sobre la mesa delante de mí hay dos canastas. En una hay un pedazo de queso, y en la otra, un cuchillo de la longitud de mi antebrazo.

Detrás de mí, la voz de una mujer dice: —Elige.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto.

—Elige— repite ella.

Miro por encima de mi hombro, pero no hay nadie. Me dirijo de nuevo a las canastas. — ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?

— ¡Elige!— Grita.

Cuando me grita, mi miedo desaparece y la obstinación la sustituye. Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

—Como quieras— dice ella.

Las cestas de desaparecen. Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y me doy vuelta a ver quién es. No veo un "quién" sino un "qué": Es un perro con una nariz puntiaguda que está a pocos metros. Se agacha y se arrastra hacia mí, sus labios desplegando sus blancos dientes. Un gruñido gorjea de las profundidades de su garganta, y veo por qué el queso hubiese venido muy bien.

O el cuchillo. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Pienso en correr, pero el perro es más rápido que yo. No puedo luchar contra el suelo. Mi cabeza golpea. Tengo que tomar una decisión. Si puedo saltar sobre uno de esas mesas y usarla como un escudo, no, soy demasiado corta como para saltar por encima de las mesas, y no lo suficientemente fuerte para volcarlas.

El perro gruñe, y casi puedo sentir el sonido vibrar en mi cráneo.

Mi libro de texto de biología, dice que los perros pueden oler el miedo a causa de una sustancia química secretada por las glándulas humanas en un estado de coacción, el mismo químico que segrega la presa de un perro. Oler el miedo los lleva a atacar. El perro se me acerca a centímetros, sus uñas raspando el piso.

No puedo correr. No puedo luchar. En lugar de eso respiro el olor del mal aliento del perro e intento no pensar en lo que se acaba de comer. No hay blanco en sus ojos, sólo un destello negro.

¿Qué más debo saber acerca de los perros? No tendría que mirarlo a los ojos. Esa es una señal de agresión. Recuerdo que le pregunté a mi padre por un perro cuando yo era joven, y ahora, mirando al suelo en frente de las patas del perro, no puedo recordar por qué. Se acerca más, sigue gruñendo. Si mirarlo fijamente a los ojos es un signo de agresión, ¿cuál es una señal de sumisión?

Mi respiración es fuerte pero constante. Me hundo hasta las rodillas. La última cosa que quiero hacer es acostarme en el suelo delante del perro, haciendo que sus dientes estén a la altura de mi cara, pero es la mejor opción que tengo. Estiro las piernas detrás de mí y me apoyo en los codos. El perro se acerca más, y más, hasta que siento su cálido aliento en mi cara. Mis brazos están temblando.

Me ladra en el oído, y aprieto los dientes para no gritar.

Algo áspero y húmedo toca mi mejilla. Los gruñidos del perro paran, y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, está jadeando. Lamiéndome la cara. Frunzo el ceño y me siento en mis talones. El perro apoya las patas sobre mis rodillas y me lame la barbilla. Me estremezco, limpiando la baba de mi piel, y me río.

—¿No eres una bestia tan feroz, eh?

Me levanto despacio para no asustarlo, pero parece un animal diferente al que me enfrenté hace unos segundos. Extiendo la mano, con cuidado, para poder retroceder si lo necesito. El perro me da un golpe a mi costado con su cabeza. De repente estoy contenta de no haber elegido el cuchillo.

Parpadeo, y cuando mis ojos se abren, una niña se encuentra del otro lado de la sala llevando un vestido blanco. Ella estira las dos manos y grita: —¡Perrito!

Mientras ella corre hacia el perro a mi lado, abro la boca para advertirle, pero soy demasiado lenta. El perro se da vuelta. En vez de gruñir, ladra y gruñe y encaja, y sus músculos se tensan como alambre enrollado. A punto de saltar. No pienso, sólo salto; acabo de saltar, arrojando mi cuerpo sobre el perro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello.

Mi cabeza golpea el suelo. El perro se fue, y también la niña. En lugar de eso estoy sola en la sala de pruebas, ahora vacía. Me doy vuelta en un círculo lento y no puedo verme en ninguno de los espejos. Empujo la puerta y salgo al pasillo, pero no es un pasillo; es un autobús, y todos los asientos están ocupados.

Estoy en el pasillo y me aferro a una barra. Sentado cerca de mí, está un hombre con un periódico.

No puedo ver su cara por encima del papel, pero puedo ver sus manos. Tienen cicatrices, como si se hubiese quemado, y ellas se aprietan alrededor del papel, como si él quisiera arrugarlo.

—¿Conoces a este hombre?— me pregunta. Señala la imagen en la página principal del periódico. El titular dice: ¡Asesino Brutal Finalmente Aprehendido! Me quedo en la palabra "asesino". Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leí esa palabra, pero incluso su forma me llena de pavor.

En la foto debajo del título está un hombre joven con una cara plana y una barba. Siento que lo conozco, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Y al mismo tiempo, siento que sería una mala idea decirle al hombre eso.

—¿Y bien?— escucho la ira en su voz. —¿Lo haces?

Una mala idea, no, una muy mala idea. Mi corazón late con fuerza y me aferro a la barra para parar los temblores de mis manos, por entregarme. Si le digo que conozco a ese hombre del artículo, algo horrible va a pasar conmigo. Pero puedo convencerlo de que no lo hago. Puedo limpiar mi garganta y encogerme de hombros, pero eso sería una mentira.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Lo haces?— repite.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Y bien?

Un escalofrío me atraviesa. Mi miedo es irracional, esto es sólo una prueba, no es real.

—No— dije, mi voz casual. —No tengo idea de quién es.

Se pone de pie y, finalmente, veo su cara. Lleva gafas de sol oscuras y la boca doblada en una mueca. Su mejilla es ondulada con cicatrices, al igual que sus manos. Se inclina cerca de mi cara. Su aliento huele a cigarrillos. No es real, me recuerdo a mí misma. No es real.

—Estás mintiendo— dice él. —¡Estás mintiendo!

—No lo estoy.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Me pongo más derecha. —No puede.

—Sí lo conoces— dice en voz baja —podrías salvarme. ¡Podrías salvarme!

Estrecho mis ojos. —Bien— le digo. Mi mandíbula rígida. —No lo hago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Me desperté con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y una punzada de culpa en el pecho. Estoy tumbada en la silla de la habitación con espejos. Cuando inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, veo a Serina detrás de mí. Ella aprieta los labios y se saca los electrodos de la cabeza. Espero a que diga algo acerca de la prueba, que se ha acabado, o que lo hice bien, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo bien en una prueba como esta? Pero ella no dice nada, sólo tira los cables de mi frente.

Me siento hacia adelante y limpio las manos en mis pantalones. Tenía que haber hecho algo mal, aunque sólo haya pasado en mi mente. ¿Esa extraña expresión en la cara de Serina es porque ella no sabe cómo decirme cuán terrible persona soy? Me gustaría que sólo lo dijera.

—Eso— dice ella. —fue desconcertante. Perdón, enseguida vuelvo.

¿Desconcertante?

Llevo las rodillas al pecho y entierro la cara en ellas. Me gustaría tener ganas de llorar, porque las lágrimas me podrían dar un sentido de liberación, pero no lo hago. ¿Cómo podes fallar en una prueba en la que no se te permite prepararte?

Mientras los segundos pasan, me pongo más nerviosa. Tengo que limpiarme las manos cada pocos segundos, mientras el sudor se acumula; o tal vez sólo lo hago porque me ayuda a sentirme más tranquila. ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que no sirvo para ninguna de las Facciones? Tendría que vivir en las calles, con los Sin Facciones. No puedo hacer eso. Vivir Sin Facciones no es sólo vivir en la pobreza y el malestar, sino que es vivir separada de la sociedad, separada de lo que es más importante en la vida: La Comunidad.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que no podemos sobrevivir solos, incluso si pudiéramos no querríamos. Sin una Facción, no tenemos ningún objetivo o razón para vivir.

Sacudo la cabeza. No puedo pensar así. Tengo que mantener la calma.

Finalmente la puerta se abre, y Serina regresa. Me agarro de los brazos de la silla.

—Lamento haberte preocupado— dice Serina. Está parada a mis pies con las manos en los bolsillos. Se ve tensa y pálida.

—Mikan, tus resultados no fueron concluyentes— dice. —Por lo general, cada etapa de la simulación elimina una o más de las Facciones, pero en tu caso, sólo dos han sido descartadas.

La miro fijamente. —¿Dos?— pregunto. Mi garganta está tan apretada que es difícil hablar.

—Si hubieses demostrado una aversión automática para el cuchillo y seleccionado el queso, el simulacro se habría llevado a un escenario diferente, el cual confirmaría tu aptitud para Concordia. Eso no sucedió, por lo que estás fuera de Concordia— Serina se rasca el dorso del cuello. —Normalmente, la simulación avanza de forma lineal, aislar una de las Facciones descartando el resto. Las decisiones que tomaste ni siquiera te permiten en Sinceridad, la siguiente posibilidad, a ser descartada, así que tuve que cambiar la simulación para que estuvieras en el autobús. Y tu insistencia en la falta de honradez descarta Sinceridad— .Medio sonríe— No te preocupes por eso. Sólo los Sinceridad dirían la verdad en esa.

Uno de los nudos en mi pecho se afloja. Quizá no soy una persona horrible.

—Supongo que eso no es del todo cierto. Las personas que dicen la verdad son de Sinceridad... y Abnegación— dice. —Lo que nos da un problema.

Mi boca se cae abierta.

—Por un lado, te lanzaste sobre el perro en lugar de dejar que atacara a la niña, que es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada... pero por el otro, cuando el hombre te dijo que la verdad lo salvaría, todavía te negaste a decirlo. No es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada— suspira. —El no correr del perro sugiere Intrepidez, pero también lo hace tomar el cuchillo, lo cual no hiciste.

Se aclara la garganta y continúa. —Tu respuesta inteligente al perro indica una fuerte alineación con Sabiduría. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con tu indecisión en la primera etapa, pero…

—Espere— la interrumpo. —¿Así que no tiene idea de cuál es mi capacidad?

—Sí y no. Mi conclusión— explica. —es que demostraste igual aptitud para Abnegación, Intrepidez, y Sabiduría. Las personas que reciben este tipo de resultados son…— Mira sobre su hombro como si espera que alguien apareciera detrás de ella...— Se llaman... Divergentes .dice la última palabra en voz tan baja que casi no la escucho, y se tensa, la mirada de preocupación vuelve. Ella camina alrededor de la silla y se acerca a mí.

—Mikan— dice ella. —bajo ninguna circunstancia debes compartir esta información con nadie. Esto es muy importante. No se supone que debamos compartir los resultados.

Asiento. —Ya lo sé.

—No— Serina se arrodilla junto a la silla ahora y coloca los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos. Nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia. —Esto es diferente. No quiero decir que no debes compartirlos ahora, significa que nunca debes compartirlos con nadie, nunca, pase lo que pase. La Divergencia es extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Me entiendes?

No entiendo, ¿cómo podrían los resultados concluyentes de la prueba ser peligroso? Pero aun así, asiento. No quiero compartir mis resultados de la prueba con nadie de todos modos.

—Está bien— .Saco las manos de los brazos de la silla y me pongo de pie. Me siento insegura.

—Yo sugiero— dice Serina., que te vayas a casa. Tienes mucho en qué pensar, y esperar con los demás, puede no beneficiarte.

—Tengo que decirle a mi hermano a dónde voy.

—Voy a dejarle saber.

Me toco la frente y mirando al suelo mientras salgo de la habitación. No puedo soportar mirarla a los ojos. No puedo soportar pensar en la Ceremonia de Elección de mañana.

Es mi elección ahora, no importa lo que dice la prueba.

Abnegación. Intrepidez. Sabiduría.

**Divergente**.

Decido no tomar el autobús. Si llego a casa temprano, mi padre se dará cuenta cuando compruebe los registros de la casa al final del día, y voy a tener que explicarle lo que pasó. En lugar de eso camino. Voy a tener que interceptar a Tsubasa antes de que mencione algo a nuestros padres, pero Tsubasa puede guardar un secreto.

Me paseo por el centro de la carretera. Los autobuses tienden a irse hacia la acera, por lo que es más seguro aquí.

A veces, en las calles cerca de mi casa, puedo ver los lugares donde las líneas amarillas solía estar. No tenemos necesidad de ellas ahora que hay tan pocos coches. No necesitamos semáforos, tampoco, pero en algunos lugares cuelgan precariamente sobre el camino como si pudieran caerse en cualquier momento.

La renovación se mueve lentamente a través de la ciudad, con lo que es un mosaico de nuevos y limpios edificios y viejas ruinas. La mayoría de los nuevos edificios se encuentran junto a la marisma, que solía ser un lago hace mucho tiempo. La agencia de voluntarios de Abnegación para la cual mi madre trabaja es responsable de la mayor parte de las renovaciones.

Cuando miro el estilo de vida de Abnegación como una extraña, creo que es hermoso. Cuando veo a mi familia moverse en armonía; cuando vamos a las cenas y todo el mundo limpia juntos después sin tener que pedirlo; cuando veo a Tsubasa ayudar a extraños a llevar sus compras, me enamoro de esta vida de nuevo. Es sólo cuando trato de vivirla por mí misma que tengo problemas. Nunca se siente genuina.

Pero la elección de una Facción diferente significaría abandonar a mi familia. De forma permanente.

Un poco más allá del sector de la ciudad de Abnegación está el estiramiento de esqueletos de construcción y aceras rotas a través de las que ahora camino. Hay lugares donde la carretera se ha derrumbado por completo, dejando al descubierto los sistemas de alcantarillado y el metro vacío que tengo que tener cuidado de evitar, y los lugares que apestan con tanta fuerza a aguas residuales y basura que tengo que taparme la nariz.

Aquí es donde los Sin Facciones viven. Debido a que no pudieron completar la Iniciación en cualquiera de las Facciones que eligieron, viven en la pobreza, haciendo el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer. Ellos son porteros y trabajadores de la construcción y recolectores de basura, hacen tejidos y operan trenes y autobuses. A cambio de su trabajo, consiguen comida y ropa, pero, como dice mi madre, no lo suficiente de ambos.

Veo a un hombre Sin Facción parado en una esquina más adelante. Lleva una irregular ropa marrón y la piel se le cae de su mandíbula. Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada, sin poder mirar hacia otro lado.

—Disculpe— dice él. Su voz es ronca. —¿Tiene algo que pueda comer?

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Una voz fuerte en mi cabeza me dice,_ Agacha la cabeza y sigue caminando. _

_No_. Sacudo la cabeza. No debo tener miedo de este hombre. _Necesita ayuda y se supone que tengo que ayudarlo. _

—Um... sí— le digo. Meto la mano en mi bolsa. Mi padre dice que tenga comida en mi bolsa en todo momento exactamente por esta razón. Le ofrezco al hombre una pequeña bolsa de rodajas de manzana secas.

Él la busca, pero en lugar de tomar la bolsa, su mano se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca. Me sonríe. Tiene un hueco entre sus dientes frontales.

—Vaya, ¿no tienes ojos bonitos?— dice él. —Es una pena que el resto de tu persona sea tan sencillo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Tiro de mi mano, pero él aprieta su agarre. Huelo algo acre y desagradable en su aliento.

—Te ves muy joven para estar caminando sola, querida— dice él.

Dejo de tirar, y me paro más derecha. Sé que tengo un aspecto joven, no es necesario que me lo recuerde. —Soy más grande de lo que parezco —replico— Tengo dieciséis.

Sus labios se abren, revelando un molar gris con un pozo oscuro en un lado. No puedo decir si está sonriendo o haciendo una mueca. .Entonces, ¿no es hoy un día especial para ti? ¿El día antes de elegir?

—Suéltame— le digo. He oído en mis oídos. Mi voz suena clara y severa, no lo que yo esperaba escuchar. Siento que no me pertenece.

Estoy lista. Sé lo que voy a hacer. Me imagino a mí misma llevando mi codo hacia atrás y golpeándolo. Veo la bolsa de manzanas volar lejos de mí. Escucho mis pasos mientras corro. Estoy preparada para actuar.

Pero luego él me libera la muñeca, tomando las manzanas, y dice: —Elige con cuidado, niña.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Llego a mi calle cinco minutos antes de lo que acostumbro según mi reloj, que es el único adorno que la Abnegación me permite, y sólo porque es práctico. Tiene una banda de color gris y una cara de vidrio. Si lo inclino de forma correcta, casi puedo ver mi reflejo en mi mano.

Las casas de mi calle son todas del mismo tamaño y forma. Están hechas de cemento gris, con pocas ventanas, económicas, con bordes rectangulares. Los jardines son de pasto de cuaresma y los buzones son de metal apagado. Para algunos, la vista podría ser triste, pero para mí la simplicidad es reconfortante.

La razón de la sencillez no es por desprecio a la singularidad, como las otras Facciones que a veces interpretan eso. Todo .nuestras casas, nuestras ropas, nuestros peinados. Se plantean para que nos ayuden a olvidarnos de nosotros mismos y para protegernos de la vanidad, la codicia y la envidia, que son justamente las formas del egoísmo. Si tenemos poco y queremos poco, todos somos iguales y no le tenemos envidia a nadie.

Yo trato de que me guste esto.

Me siento en el porche delantero y espero a que llegue Tsubasa. Esto no toma mucho tiempo. Después de un minuto veo a una forma vestida de gris caminando por la calle. Escucho risas. En la escuela tratamos de no llamar demasiado la atención sobre nosotros mismos, pero una vez que estás en casa, los juegos y las bromas inician. Mi tendencia natural hacia el sarcasmo todavía no es apreciada. El sarcasmo siempre es a expensas de alguien. Tal vez sea mejor que la Abnegación quiera que yo la suprima. Tal vez no tenga que dejar a mi familia. Tal vez si lucho por hacer bien el trabajo de Abnegación, mi acto se convertirá en realidad.

—¡Mikan!— .dice Tsubasa. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien— .Él está con Susan y su hermano Robert, y Susan me está dando una mirada extraña, como si fuera una persona diferente a la que ella conocía esta mañana. Me encojo de hombros. —Cuando la prueba terminó, me enfermé. Debe haber sido por el líquido que nos dieron. Me siento mejor ahora, sin embargo.

Trato de sonreír convincentemente. Me parecen haber persuadido a Susan y Robert, que ya no parecen preocupados por mi estabilidad mental, pero Tsubasa me entorna los ojos, como lo hace cuando alguien sospecha de duplicidad.

— ¿Han tomado el autobús hoy día?— pregunto. No me importa cómo Susan y Robert llegaron de la escuela, pero tengo que cambiar de tema.

—Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde— dice Susan., y nos dijo que tenemos pasar algún tiempo pensando antes de la ceremonia de mañana. Mi corazón late con fuerza ante la mención de la ceremonia.

—Estás invitada a venir después, si lo deseas— dice Tsubasa cortésmente.

—Gracias— .Susan le sonríe a Tsubasa. Robert levanta una ceja hacia mí. Él y yo hemos estado intercambiando miradas durante el año pasado, cuando Susan y Tsubasa coqueteaban de la forma tentativa sólo conocida por la Abnegación.

Los ojos de Tsubasa siguen el camino de Susan, tengo que agarrar su brazo para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Lo llevaría a la casa y cerraría la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Se vuelve hacia mí. Con sus cejas oscuras y rectas reuniéndose para que una arruga aparezca entre ellas. Cuando frunce el ceño, se parece más a mi madre que a mi padre. En un instante lo veo viviendo el mismo tipo de vida que mi padre: permanecer en la Abnegación, aprendiendo un oficio, casándose con Susan, y teniendo una familia. Será maravilloso.

Yo no puedo verme.

—¿Vas a decirme la verdad?— pregunta en voz baja.

—La verdad es que…— le digo. —se supone que no tengo que hablar de ello. Y no se supone que tú no tienes que preguntarlo.

—¿Todas esas reglas que tuerces, y no puedes torcer esta? ¿Ni siquiera para algo tan importante?— Sus cejas se juntan, y muerde la comisura de sus labios. Aunque sus palabras son acusatorias, suena como si estuviera investigando para obtener información, como si en realidad quisiera mi respuesta.

Estrecho mis ojos. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso en tu prueba, Tsubasa?

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Escucho el silbato de un tren, tan débil que podría fácilmente ser el viento silbando a través de un callejón. Pero yo lo sé cuándo lo escucho. El sonido suena como la Tenacidad llamándome hacia ellos.

—Sólo... no les digas a nuestros padres lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?— le digo. Sus ojos se quedan en los míos por unos segundos, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Quiero ir arriba y acostarme. La prueba, la caminata, y mi encuentro con el hombre sin Facción me agotaron. Pero mi hermano hizo el desayuno esta mañana, y mi madre preparó los almuerzos, y mi padre hizo la cena de anoche, así que es mi turno para cocinar. Respiro profundamente y entro en la cocina para empezar a cocinar. Un minuto después, Tsubasa se une a mí. Aprieto los dientes. Él ayuda con todo. Lo que más me irrita de él es su bondad natural, su innata generosidad.

Tsubasa y yo trabajamos juntos, sin hablar. Cocino los guisantes en la cocina. Él descongela cuatro piezas de pollo. La mayor parte de lo que comemos son congelados o enlatados, porque las granjas en estos días están muy lejos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que, hace mucho tiempo, hubo personas que no compraban los productos genéticamente modificados, ya que veían esto como artificial. Ahora no tenemos otra opción.

En el momento en que mis padres llegan a casa, la cena está lista y la mesa puesta. Mi padre deja caer su bolsa en la puerta y me besa en la cabeza. Otras personas lo ven como un hombre obstinado —muy testarudo, tal vez— pero también es cariñoso. Trato de ver sólo lo bueno en él; lo intento.

—¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?— me pregunta. Echo los guisantes en un tazón.

—Bien— le digo. No podría ser Sinceridad. Miento con demasiada facilidad.

—Me enteré de que hubo algún tipo contratiempo con una de las pruebas— .dice mi madre. Como mi padre, ella trabaja para el gobierno, pero maneja los proyectos de mejora de la ciudad. Se reclutó en los voluntarios para administrar las pruebas de aptitud. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, organiza a los trabajadores para ayudar a los Sin Facciones con alimento, refugio y oportunidades de trabajo.

—¿En serio?— dice mi padre. Un problema con las pruebas de aptitud es raro.

—No sé mucho acerca de ello, pero mi amigo Erin me dijo que algo salió mal con una de las pruebas, por lo que los resultados tuvieron que ser reportados verbalmente— Mi madre pone una servilleta al lado de cada plato sobre la mesa. —Al parecer, el estudiante se enfermó y fue enviado a casa temprano.— Mi madre se encoge de hombros. —Espero que se encuentre bien. ¿Escucharon ustedes dos acerca de eso?

—No— dice Tsubasa. Le sonríe a mi madre.

Mi hermano no podría ser Sinceridad tampoco.

Nos sentamos en la mesa. Siempre los alimentos se pasan hacia la derecha, y no se come hasta que cada uno se sirve. Mi padre extiende sus manos a mi madre y mi hermano, y ellos extienden sus manos hacia mí, y mi padre le da gracias a Dios por los alimentos, por el trabajo, los amigos y por la familia. No todas las familias de Abnegación son religiosas, pero mi padre dice que debemos tratar de no sentir esas diferencias, ya que sólo nos dividen. No estoy segura de qué hacer con eso.

—Por lo tanto— mi madre le dice a mi padre. —cuéntame.

Toma la mano de mi padre y mueve su dedo en un pequeño círculo sobre sus nudillos. Miro a sus manos unidas. Mis padres se aman, pero rara vez muestran un afecto como este frente a nosotros. Ellos nos enseñaron que el contacto físico es poderoso, entonces he sido cautelosa de ello desde que era más joven.

—Dime lo que te molesta—añade.

Miro a mi plato. Los agudos sentidos de mi madre a veces me sorprenden, pero ahora me reprenden. ¿Por qué estaba tan centrada en mí misma que no me di cuenta de su ceño fruncido y su postura hundida?

—He tenido un día difícil en el trabajo— dice. —bueno, en realidad, era Ioran quien tuvo el día difícil. No debería reclamar sobre ello.

Ioran es un compañero de trabajo de mi padre, ellos son los líderes políticos. La ciudad es gobernada por un consejo de medio centenar de personas, compuesto en su totalidad por representantes de Abnegación, porque nuestra Facción es considerada como incorruptible, debido a nuestro compromiso con la Abnegación. Nuestros líderes son seleccionados por sus pares por sus impecables caracteres, fortaleza moral y capacidades de liderazgo. Los representantes de cada una de las otras Facciones pueden hablar en las reuniones en nombre de un tema en particular, pero en última instancia, la decisión es la del Consejo. Y mientras que el consejo técnicamente toma las decisiones en conjunto, Ioran es el particularmente influyente.

Ha sido así desde el comienzo de la gran paz, cuando las Facciones se formaron. Creo que el sistema persiste porque tenemos miedo de lo que podría pasar si no lo hiciera: Guerra.

—¿Es acerca del informe público de Luna Koizumi?— dice mi madre.

Luna Koizumi es la única representante de los Sabiduría, seleccionada en base a su puntuación de IQ. Mi padre se queja con frecuencia de él.

Miro hacia arriba. —¿Un informe?

Tsubasa me da una mirada de advertencia. No se supone que debemos hablar en la mesa a menos que nuestros padres nos hagan una pregunta directa, y por lo general no lo hacen. Nuestros oídos están escuchando un regalo para ellos, dice mi padre. Ellos nos regalan sus atentos oídos luego de la cena, en la sala de estar.

—Sí— responde mi padre. Sus ojos entrecerrados. —Aquellos arrogantes, mojigatos— .él se detiene y se aclara la garganta. —Lo siento. Pero ella dio a conocer un informe que ataca el carácter de Ioran.—

Levanto mis cejas. —¿Qué decía?— pregunto.

—Mikan— dice Tsubasa en voz baja.

Volteo la cabeza, girando el tenedor una, otra y otra vez hasta que el calor sale por mis mejillas. No me gusta ser reprendida. Sobre todo por mi hermano.

—Dijo— empieza mi padre. —que la violencia y la crueldad de Ioran hacia su hijo es la razón por la cual su hijo eligió Intrepidez en lugar de Abnegación.

Pocas personas que han nacido en Abnegación optan por salir de ella. Cuando lo hacen, lo recordamos. Hace dos años, el hijo de Marcos, Natsume, nos dejó por Intrepidez, y Ioran estaba devastado. Natsume era su único hijo y su única familia ya que su esposa murió al dar a luz a su segundo hijo. El bebé murió minutos después.

Nunca conocí a Natsume. Rara vez asistió a los eventos de la comunidad y nunca se unió a su padre en nuestra casa para la cena. A menudo mi padre comentaba que era extraño, pero eso ahora no importa.

—¿Cruel? ¿Ioran?— .Mi madre niega con la cabeza. —Ese pobre hombre.

Como si necesitara que le recuerden de su pérdida.

—¿De la traición de su hijo, quieres decir?— dice mi padre con frialdad. —No debería sorprenderme este punto. Los Sabiduría nos han estado atacando con estos informes durante meses. Y este no es el final. Habrá más, te lo garantizo.

Yo no debería hablar otra vez, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí misma. Lo dejo escapar. —¿Por qué hacen esto?

—¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para escuchar a tu padre, Mikan?— me dice mi madre suavemente. Esto formulado como una sugerencia, no como una orden. Veo a través de la mesa a Tsubasa, quien tiene esa mirada de desaprobación en sus ojos. Miro mis guisantes. No estoy segura de que pueda vivir esta vida de obligación por mucho más tiempo. No soy lo suficientemente buena.

—¿Sabes por qué?— .dice mi padre. —porque tenemos algo que ellos quieren. Valoramos el conocimiento por encima de todos los resultados en el ansia de poder, y que llevan a los hombres a los lugares oscuros y vacíos. Debemos estar agradecidos de que sabemos más.— Asiento con la cabeza. Yo sé que no me van a elegir Sabiduría, a pesar de que los resultados de mi prueba sugieran que podría. Yo soy la hija de mi padre.

Mis padres limpian después de la cena. Ni siquiera dejan a Tsubasa ayudarlos, porque se supone que debemos mantener para nosotros esta noche, en lugar de reunirnos en la sala de estar, así podemos pensar en nuestros resultados.

Mi familia podría ser capaz de ayudarme a elegir, si yo pudiera hablar sobre mis resultados. Pero no puedo. En mi memoria hay susurros de alerta de Serina cada vez que mi decisión de mantener la boca cerrada afloja. Tsubasa y yo subimos las escaleras, en la parte superior, cuando nos dividimos para ir a nuestras habitaciones separadas, me detiene con una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Mikan— dice, mirándome con severidad a los ojos., debemos pensar en nuestra familia. .Hay un tambaleo en su voz. —Pero también debemos pensar en nosotros mismos.

Por un momento lo miro fijamente. Nunca lo he visto pensar en sí mismo, nunca le oí insistir en nada de eso del interés.

Estoy muy sorprendida por el comentario, que sólo digo lo que se supone que tengo que decir: —Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras decisiones.

Sonríe un poco. —¿No lo hacen, entonces?

Me aprieta el hombro y camina hacia su habitación. Me asomo a su habitación, veo la cama sin hacer y un montón de libros en su escritorio. Él cierra la puerta. Me gustaría poder decirle que estamos pasando por lo mismo. Me gustaría poder hablar con él, como yo quiero hacerlo en lugar de como se supone que debo. Pero la idea de admitir que necesito ayuda es demasiado difícil de soportar, por lo que me doy la vuelta.

Entro en mi habitación, y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me doy cuenta de que la decisión puede ser muy sencilla. Se requeriría de un gran acto de generosidad para elegir la Abnegación, o un gran acto de valentía para elegir Intrepidez, y tal vez sólo elegir una sobre la otra prueba me demostrará dónde pertenezco. Mañana, aquellas dos cualidades lucharán dentro de mí, y sólo una puede ganar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El autobús que tomamos para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección está lleno de gente con camisas y pantalones grises. Un pálido anillo de luz de sol arde entre las nubes como el extremo encendido de un cigarro. Nunca fumaré uno —están estrechamente ligados a la vanidad— pero una multitud de Sinceridad los fuma en frente del edificio cuando salimos del autobús.

Tengo que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cima del Cubo, e incluso entonces, parte de él desaparece entre las nubes. Es el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Puedo ver las luces en las dos puntas de sus techos desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Sigo a mis padres fuera del autobús. Tsubasa parece tranquilo, pero yo también lo estaría, si supiera lo que iba a hacer. En su lugar, tengo la clara impresión de que me corazón saltará del pecho en cualquier minuto a partir de ahora, y agarro su brazo para equilibrarme mientras subo las escaleras del frente.

El elevador está abarrotado de gente, por lo que mi padre se ofrece a darle a un grupo de Concordia nuestro lugar. En su lugar subimos las escaleras, siguiéndolo incondicionalmente. Asentamos un ejemplo a los miembros seguidores de nuestra Facción, y pronto nosotros tres nos vemos envueltos en la masa de tela gris ascendiendo las escaleras de cemento en la penumbra. Me acomodo a su ritmo. El uniforme retumbar de pies en mis orejas y la homogeneidad de las personas alrededor de mí me hizo creer que podía elegir esto. Podía ser subsumida en la mente colectiva de Abnegación, siempre proyectando hacia el exterior.

Pero entonces mis piernas se sienten adoloridas, y lucho por respirar, y estoy nuevamente distraída. Tenemos que subir veinte tramos de escaleras para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección.

Mi padre sostiene la puerta abierta del vigésimo piso y permanece como un centinela mientras cada Abnegación camina más allá de él. Lo esperaría, pero la multitud me presiona hacia adelante, fuera de la escalera y dentro del cuarto donde decidiré el resto de mi vida.

El cuarto está organizado en círculos concéntricos. En los bordes se levantan los dieciséis ancianos de cada Facción. Nosotros no somos llamados Miembros todavía, nuestras decisiones hoy nos harán Iniciados, y nos convertiremos en Miembros si completamos la Iniciación.

Nos ordenamos a nosotros mismos por orden alfabético, de acuerdo con los apellidos que podríamos dejar detrás el día de hoy. Me paro entre Tsubasa y

Hana Yashida, una chica Concordia con mejillas rosadas y un vestido amarillo.

Filas de sillas para nuestras familias conforman el siguiente círculo. Están dispuestas en cinco secciones, de acuerdo con la Facción. No viene cada uno de los miembros de cada Facción a la Ceremonia de Elección, pero bastantes de ellos vienen para que la multitud parezca enorme.

La responsabilidad de llevar a cabo la Ceremonia rota de Facción a Facción cada año, y este año es de Abnegación. Ioran dará el discurso de apertura y leerá los nombres en orden alfabético inverso. Tsubasa elegirá antes de mí.

En el último círculo hay cinco tazones de metal tan grandes que podrían contener un cuerpo entero, si me hago un ovillo. Cada uno contiene una sustancia que representa cada Facción: piedras grises para Abnegación, agua para Sabiduría, tierra para Concordia, carbones encendidos para Intrepidez, y vidrio para Sinceridad.

Cuando Ioran diga mi nombre, caminaré al centro de los tres círculos. No hablaré. Me ofrecerá un cuchillo. Cortaré mi mano y rociaré mi sangre en el tazón de la Facción que elija.

Mi sangre sobre las piedras. Mi sangre chisporroteando sobre las brasas.

Antes de que mis padres se sienten, se paran frente a Tsubasa y a mí. Mi padre besa mi frente y palmea a Tsubasa en el hombro, sonriendo.

—Nos vemos pronto— dice. Sin un rastro de dudas.

Mi madre me abraza, y la poca determinación que me quedaba casi se quiebra. Aprieto la mandíbula y miro al techo, donde linternas globo cuelgan y llenan el cuarto con luz azul. Me abraza por lo que se siente un largo tiempo, incluso después de que dejé caer mis manos. Antes de alejarse, da vuelta a su cabeza y susurra en mi oído: —Te amo. Sin importar qué pase.

Frunzo el ceño a su espalda cuando camina alejándose. Ella sabe lo que podría hacer. Debe saber, o no sentiría la necesidad de decir eso.

Tsubasa agarra mi mano, apretando mi palma tan apretadamente que duele, pero no lo suelto. La última vez que nos sostuvimos las manos fue en el funeral de mi tío, cuando mi padre lloró. Necesitamos la fuerza del otro ahora mismo, al igual que hicimos entonces.

El cuarto lentamente se va ordenando. Debería estar observando la Intrepidez; debería estar recabando tanta información como pueda, pero sólo puedo mirar fijamente los faroles que atraviesan el cuarto. Trato de perderme a mí misma en el resplandor azul.

Ioran se pone de pie en el podio entre Sabiduría e Intrepidez y aclara su garganta en el micrófono. —Bienvenidos— dice. —Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Elección. Bienvenidos al día en que honramos la filosofía democrática de nuestros ancestros, que nos dicen que cada hombre tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino en el mundo.

O, me ocurre a mí, uno de los cinco caminos predeterminados. Aprieto los dedos de Tsubasa tan fuerte como él está apretando los míos.

—Nuestros familiares ahora tienen dieciséis. Están en el precipicio de la edad adulta y ahora les corresponde a ellos decidir qué tipo de personas serán— .La voz de Ioran es solemne y le da el mismo peso a cada palabra. —Hace décadas, nuestros ancestros comprendieron que no son ideología política, creencia religiosa, raza, o nacionalismo los culpables por una guerra mundial. Por el contrario, determinaron que fue de culpa de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, en la forma en que sea. Se dividieron en Facciones que pretendieron erradicar esas cualidades que creyeron responsables de la desorganización del mundo.

Mis ojos se cerraron hacia los tazones en el centro del cuarto. ¿En qué creo? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé.

—Aquellos a quienes culparon a la agresión formaron Concordia.

Los Concordia intercambian sonrisas. Están vestidos cómodamente, en rojo o amarillo. Cada vez que los veía, parecían amables, cariñosos, libres. Pero unirme a ellos nunca ha sido una opción para mí.

—Aquellos que culparon a la ignorancia se volvieron la Sabiduría.

Descartar a Sabiduría era la única parte que resultaba fácil.

—Aquellos que culparon a la hipocresía crearon a la Sinceridad.

Nunca me había gustado Sinceridad.

—Aquellos que culparon al egoísmo hicieron Abnegación.

Culpaba al egoísmo, lo hago.

—Y aquellos que culparon a la cobardía fueron Intrepidez.

Pero no soy lo bastante desinteresada. Dieciséis años de tratar y no soy lo suficiente.

Mis piernas se adormecen, como si toda la vida se fuera de ellas, y me pregunto: cómo caminaré cuando mi nombre sea dicho.

—Trabajando juntas, estas cinco Facciones han vivido en paz por muchos años, cada una contribuyendo a diferentes sectores de la sociedad. La Abnegación ha cumplido nuestra necesidad por líderes desinteresados en el gobierno, Sinceridad ha proporcionado dirigentes sólidos y sensatos de ley; la Sabiduría nos ha suministrado inteligentes profesores e investigadores; Concordia nos ha dado consejeros y cuidadores en entendimiento; e Intrepidez nos brinda protección contra amenazas externas e internas. Pero el alcance de cada Facción no se limita a estas áreas. Les damos unas a otras mucho más de lo que puede resumirse adecuadamente. En nuestras Facciones, encontramos significado, encontramos propósito, encontramos vida.

Pienso en el lema que leí en mi libro de Historia de la Facción: "Facción antes que sangre". Más que nuestra familia, nuestras Facciones son donde pertenecemos. ¿Podía ser esto correcto?

Ioran agrega: —Apartados de ellos, no sobreviviríamos.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es más pesado que otros silencios. Está pesado con nuestro peor temor, más grande incluso que el miedo a la muerte: estar Sin Facción.

Ioran continúa: .Por lo tanto, este día marca una ocasión feliz, el día en que recibimos a nuestros nuevos Iniciados, quienes trabajarán con nosotros hacia una sociedad mejor y un mundo mejor.

Una ronda de aplausos. Suena amortiguado. Trato de permanecer completamente quieta, debido a que mis rodillas están duras y mi cuerpo rígido, no tiemblo. Ioran lee los primeros nombres, pero no puedo entender una sola sílaba de los otros. ¿Cómo sabré cuando diga mi nombre?

Uno por uno, cada chico de dieciséis años da un paso fuera de la línea y camina al centro del cuarto. La primera chica elige Concordia, la misma Facción de la que viene. Miro su sangre caer sobre la tierra, y se para detrás de sus asientos sola.

El cuarto está en constante movimiento, un nuevo nombre y una nueva persona eligiendo, un nuevo cuchillo y una nueva elección. Reconozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero dudo que me conozcan.

—James Tucker— dice Ioran.

James Tucker de Intrepidez es la primera persona que tropieza en su camino hacia los tazones. Lanza sus brazos hacia afuera y recupera el equilibrio antes de golpear el suelo. Su rostro se vuelve rojo y camina más rápido hacia el centro del cuarto. Cuando está en el centro, mira desde el tazón de Intrepidez al tazón de Sinceridad, las llamas naranjas que se elevan más y más alto a cada momento, y el vidrio reflejando la luz azul.

Ioran le ofrece el cuchillo. Respira profundamente, veo su pecho expandirse y, cuando exhala, acepta el cuchillo. Luego lo arrastra por su palma con un tirón y extiende su brazo al costado. Su sangre cae sobre el vidrio, y él es el primero de nosotros en cambiar de Facción. La primera transferencia de Facciones. Un murmullo se eleva de la sección de Intrepidez, y miro al suelo.

Lo verán como un traidor desde ahora en adelante. Su familia Intrepidez tendrá la opción de visitarlo en su nueva Facción, una semana y media desde ahora en el Día de Visita, pero no lo harán, porque él los ha dejado. Su ausencia perseguirá los pasillos, y él será un espacio que no podrán llenar. Y entonces el tiempo pasará, y el agujero se habrá ido, como cuando un órgano es removido y los fluidos del cuerpo fluyen en el espacio que queda. Los humanos no pueden tolerar el vacío durante mucho tiempo.

—Tsubasa Yukihara— dice Ioran.

Tsubasa aprieta mi mano una última vez, y se aleja, lanza una mirada sobre su hombro hacia mí. Veo sus pies moverse al centro del cuarto, y sus manos, seguras cuando aceptan el cuchillo de Ioran, diestras cuando una presiona el cuchillo dentro de la otra. Entonces se queda de pie con la sangre derramándose de su palma, y sus labios se juntan.

Exhala. Y entonces inhala. Sostiene su mano sobre el tazón de Sabiduría, y su sangre gotea en el agua, volviéndola de un tono de rojo más oscuro.

Oigo murmullos que ascienden a gritos indignados. Apenas puedo pensar bien. Mi hermano, mi egoísta hermano, ¿una transferencia de Facción? Mi hermano, nacido en Abnegación, ¿Sabiduría?

Cuando cierro los ojos, veo la pila de libros en el escritorio de Tsubasa, y a sus temblantes manos deslizándose por sus piernas después de la prueba de aptitud. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso ayer cuando él me dijo que pensara en mí, él se estaba dando ese consejo a sí mismo?

Puedo explorar la multitud de los Sabiduría, que tienen sonrisas petulantes y se empujan unos a otros. Los Abnegación, normalmente tan plácido, hablan entre sí en tensos susurros y miran de a través de la habitación a la Facción que se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo.

—Discúlpenme— dice Ioran, pero la gente no lo escucha. Él grita. —¡Silencio, por favor!

La sala se pone en silencio. A excepción del sonido de un timbre.

Escucho mi nombre y un estremecimiento me impulsa hacia adelante. A medio camino de las copas, estoy segura de que voy a elegir Abnegación. Lo puedo ver ahora. Me veo convertida en una mujer con ropas Abnegación, casada con el hermano de Susan, Robert, el voluntariado los fines de semana, la paz de la rutina, las tranquilas noches pasadas frente a la chimenea, la certeza de que voy a estar segura, y si no es suficiente , es mejor de lo que soy ahora.

El timbre, me doy cuenta, está en mis oídos.

Miro a Tsubasa, que ahora está detrás de los Sabiduría. Él me devuelve la mirada y asiente un poco, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, y está de acuerdo.

Mis pasos fallan. Si Tsubasa no encajaba en Abnegación, ¿cómo puedo yo hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo, ahora que él nos ha dejado y soy la única que queda? Él no me deja otra opción.

Pongo rígida mi mandíbula. Voy a ser la niña que se queda; tengo que hacer esto por mis padres. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ioran me ofrece mi cuchillo. Miro en sus ojos, que son de color azul oscuro, un color extraño y lo tomó. Él asiente, y me dirijo hacia las copas. Intrepidez fuego y Abnegación piedras, ambas están a mi izquierda, una enfrente de mi hombro y otra detrás. Tengo el cuchillo en la mano derecha y tocó con la hoja la palma de mi mano. Apretando los dientes, arrastro la hoja hacia abajo. Duele, pero apenas me doy cuenta. Tengo las dos manos en el pecho, y mi siguiente aliento se estremece en el camino hacia afuera.

Abro los ojos y pongo mi brazo. Mi sangre gotea sobre la alfombra entre las dos copas. Luego, con un grito que no puedo contener, muevo mi mano hacia delante, y mi sangre arde en las brasas.

Soy egoísta. Soy valiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Apunto mis ojos al suelo y me pongo de pie detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez que eligieron regresar a su propia Facción. Todos ellos son más altos que yo, así que incluso cuando levanto la cabeza, sólo veo hombros de personas vestidas de negro. Cuando la última chica hace su elección, Concordia, es tiempo de ir. Los Intrepidez salen primero. Camino delante de hombres vestidos de gris y mujeres que estaban en mi Facción, mirando con determinación a la parte posterior de la cabeza de alguien.

Pero tengo que ver a mis padres una vez más. Miro por encima de mi hombro en los últimos segundos antes de pasarlos, e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de mi padre arden en los míos con una mirada de acusación. Al principio, cuando siento el calor detrás de mis ojos, creo que ha encontrado una manera de prenderme fuego, para castigarme por lo que he hecho, pero no, estoy a punto de llorar.

Junto a él, mi madre está sonriendo.

La gente detrás de mí me empuja hacia adelante, lejos de mi familia, que serán los últimos en irse. Incluso es posible que se queden a apilar las sillas y limpiar los tazones. Giro mi cabeza alrededor para encontrar a Tsubasa en la multitud de Sabiduría detrás de mí. Él se encuentra entre los otros Iniciados, estrechando manos con un transferido de Facción, un chico que era Sinceridad. La sonrisa fácil que lleva es un acto de traición. Mi estómago se retuerce fuertemente y me doy la vuelta. Si es tan fácil para él, tal vez debería ser fácil para mí también.

Le doy un vistazo al chico a mi izquierda, que era Sabiduría, y ahora luce tan pálido y nervioso como me debería sentir. Pasé todo mi tiempo preocupándome acerca de cuál Facción elegiría, y nunca consideré qué pasaría si escogiera

Intrepidez. ¿Qué me espera en la sede de Intrepidez?

La multitud Intrepidez nos lleva a ir por las escaleras en lugar de los ascensores. Creía que sólo Abnegación usaba las escaleras.

Entonces todos comienzan a correr. Escucho alaridos, gritos y risas a mí alrededor, y docenas de impotentes pies se mueven en diferentes ritmos. No es un acto desinteresado para Intrepidez el tomar las escaleras, es un acto salvaje.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?— grita el chico a mi lado.

Sólo niego con la cabeza y sigo corriendo. Estoy sin aliento cuando llego al primer piso, y los de Intrepidez irrumpen a través de la salida. Afuera, el aire es fresco y frío, y el cielo es anaranjado por la puesta del sol. Refleja el cristal oscuro del Cubo.

Los Intrepidez se extienden a través de la calle, bloqueando la ruta de un autobús, y corro para alcanzar la parte de atrás de la multitud. Mi confusión se disipa mientras corro. No he corrido en ningún lugar en mucho tiempo. Abnegación desalienta cualquier cosa hecha estrictamente para mi propio placer, y esto es lo que es: mis pulmones arden, mis músculos duelen, el placer feroz de una carrera a toda máquina. Sigo a los Intrepidez por la calle, giramos en una esquina y escucho un sonido familiar: el silbato del tren.

—Oh, no— murmura el chico Sabiduría. —¿Se supone que debemos saltar sobre esa cosa?

—Sí— le digo sin aliento.

Es bueno que haya pasado tanto tiempo observando a los Intrepidez llegar a la escuela. La multitud se esparce en una larga línea. El tren se desliza hacia nosotros sobre las vías de acero, con su luz brillando y sonando su silbato. La puerta de cada vagón está abierta, esperando para que los chicos Intrepidez entren, y lo hacen, grupo por grupo, hasta que sólo quedan los nuevos Iniciados. Los nacidos Intrepidez Iniciados están ya acostumbrados a hacer esto, así que en un segundo sólo quedan los transferidos de Facción.

Doy un paso adelante con algunos otros y comienzo a avanzar despacio. Corremos junto al vagón por unos cuantos pasos y luego nos lanzamos hacia los costados. No soy tan alta ni tan fuerte como algunos de ellos, así que no puedo impulsarme dentro del vagón. Me aferro a una manija junto a la puerta, con mi hombro estrellándose contra el vagón. Mis brazos tiemblan, y finalmente una chica Sinceridad me sujeta y tira de mí hacia dentro. Jadeando, se lo agradezco.

Escucho un grito y miro por encima de mi hombro. Un chico Sabiduría pelirrojo y de baja estatura, se impulsa con sus brazos mientras trata de alcanzar el tren. Una chica Sabiduría cerca de la puerta llega y toma la mano del chico, esforzándose, pero él está muy por detrás. Cae de rodillas junto a las vías mientras nos alejamos, y pone la cabeza entre sus manos.

Me siento inquieta. Acaba de fallar la Iniciación a Intrepidez. Ahora no tiene Facción. Podría pasar en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás bien?— La chica Sinceridad que me ayudó me pregunta animadamente. Ella es alta, con piel oscura y cabello corto. Es bonita. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Soy Sumire— dice, ofreciéndome su mano.

No he estrechado una mano en mucho tiempo, tampoco. Abnegación se saludan unos a otros inclinando sus cabezas, con una señal de respeto. Tomo su mano con incertidumbre, y la agito dos veces, esperando no apretarla muy fuerte o no lo suficiente.

—Soy Mikan— le digo.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos?— Tiene que gritar sobre el viento, que sopla más fuerte a través de las puertas abiertas a cada segundo. El tren está ganando velocidad. Me siento en el suelo. Será más fácil mantener el equilibrio si estoy más cerca de él. Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí.

—Un tren a alta velocidad significa viento— le digo. —Viento significa caer.

Caerse.

Sumire se sienta a mi lado, retrocediendo poco a poco para apoyarse contra la pared.

—Supongo que vamos a la sede de Intrepidez— .le digo. — Pero no sé dónde es eso.

—¿Alguien lo sabe?— sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. —Es como si sólo salieran de un agujero en el suelo o algo así.

Entonces el viento asalta a través del vagón, y los otros transferidos de Facción son golpeados con ráfagas de aire, cayendo unos sobre otros. Veo reír a Sumire sin escucharla y logro una sonrisa.

Por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, la luz naranja de la puesta del sol se refleja en el cristal de los edificios, y débilmente puedo ver las filas de casas grises que solían ser mi hogar.

Esta noche era el turno de Tsubasa para hacer la cena. ¿Quién ocupará su lugar, mi madre o mi padre? Y cuando limpien su habitación ¿Qué descubrirán? Imagino libros atascados entre el vestidor y la pared, libros bajo su colchón. La sed por el conocimiento de Sabiduría llenando todos los lugares ocultos en su habitación. ¿Siempre supo que elegiría Sabiduría? Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué no me di cuenta?

Qué buen actor era. El pensamiento me enferma del estómago porque a pesar de que también los abandoné, al menos yo no era buena para fingir. Al menos, todos ellos sabían que no era desinteresada.

Cierro los ojos e imagino a mi madre y mi padre sentados en la mesa durante la cena en silencio. ¿Es un persistente indicio de Abnegación lo que hace un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en ellos, o es egoísmo, porque sé que nunca seré su hija de nuevo?

—¡Están saltando!

Levanto la cabeza. Mi cuello me duele. He estado agachada con mi espalda contra la pared por al menos media hora, escuchando el rugido del viento y observando la mancha de la ciudad pasar junto a nosotros. Me incorporo. El tren ha reducido la velocidad en los últimos minutos, y veo al chico que gritó que está en lo correcto: los Intrepidez en los vagones delante de nosotros están saltando hacia afuera mientras el tren pasa junto a una azotea. La caída es de unos siete pisos de altura.

La idea de saltar de un tren en movimiento sobre una azotea, sabiendo que hay una brecha entre el borde del techo y la caída, me hacía querer vomitar. Me pongo de pie y tropiezo hacia el lado opuesto del vagón, donde los otros transferidos de Facción están de pie en una línea.

—Entonces, tenemos que saltar también— dijo una chica Sinceridad. Tenía una nariz grande y los dientes torcidos.

—Genial— un chico Sinceridad responde. —porque eso tiene mucho sentido,

Anna. Saltar a un techo desde un tren.

—Esto es algo por lo que nos unimos, Kounji— señaló la chica.

—Bueno, no lo voy a hacer— dijo un chico Concordia detrás de mí. Tiene piel

Olivácea y lleva una camiseta color marrón, es el único transferido de Concordia. Sus mejillas brillaban con lágrimas.

—Tienes que hacerlo— dijo Sumire .—o fallarás. Vamos, todo estará bien.

—¡No, no lo estará! ¡Prefiero no tener Facción que estar muerto!— .El chico Concordia niega con la cabeza. Suena lleno de pánico. Siguió negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia la azotea, que estaba acercándose a cada segundo.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. Preferiría estar muerta a estar vacía, como los Sin

Facción.

—No pueden obligarlo—digo, mirando a Sumire. Sus ojos oliva están muy abiertos, y presiona sus labios juntos tan fuerte que cambian de color. Me ofrece su mano.

—Aquí— dice. Levanto una ceja ante su mano, a punto de decir que no necesito ayuda, pero añade. —Yo sólo… no puedo hacerlo a menos que alguien me arrastre.

Tomo su mano y nos situamos en el borde del vagón. A medida que nos acercamos al techo, cuento. .Uno… dos… ¡tres!

A la cuenta de tres nos lanzamos fuera del vagón del tren. Pasamos por un momento de ingravidez, y luego mis pies golpean en tierra firme y el dolor pincha a través de mis espinillas. El agitado aterrizaje me envía tumbándome sobre la azotea, con grava debajo de mi mejilla. Libero la mano de Sumire y ella se ríe.

-Eso fue divertido— .dice ella.

Sumire encajará con los buscadores de aventuras de Intrepidez. Quito los granos de piedras de mi mejilla. Todos los Iniciados, excepto el chico Concordia, lograron llegar al techo, con diferentes niveles de éxito. La chica Sinceridad con los dientes torcidos, Anna, quien sostiene su tobillo haciendo una mueca, y Kounji, el chico con cabello brillante sonriendo con orgullo, debió haber aterrizado sobre sus pies.

Entonces escucho un gemido. Giro mi cabeza, buscando la fuente del sonido. Una chica Intrepidez se encuentra en el borde del techo, mirando el suelo

debajo de nosotros, gritando. Detrás de ella, un chico Intrepidez la sostiene de

la cintura para evitar que caiga.

—Nonoko— dice él . —Nonoko, cálmate. Nonoko…

Me pongo de pie y miro por encima del borde. Hay un cuerpo en el pavimento debajo de nosotros, una chica, sus brazos y piernas están doblados en ángulos poco habituales, su cabello se extiende en un abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Mi estómago se hunde y miro fijamente hacia las vías del tren. No todos lo lograron. Y ni siquiera los Intrepidez están a salvo.

Nonoko se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Me doy la vuelta. Cuanto más la observo, es más probable que me ponga a llorar, y no puedo llorar en frente de estas personas.

Me digo a mí misma, tan severamente como es posible, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. Hacemos cosas peligrosas y las personas mueren. Las personas mueren, y pasamos a la siguiente cosa peligrosa. Entre más pronto la lección se fije, mejor será la oportunidad para sobrevivir a la Iniciación.

Ya no estoy muy segura de que sobreviviré.

Me digo a mi misma que contaré hasta tres, y cuando termine, seguiré adelante. Uno. Imagino el cuerpo de la chica en el pavimento, y un escalofrío me atraviesa. Dos. Escucho los sollozos de Nonoko y los murmullos tranquilizadores del chico detrás de ella. Tres. Con los labios fruncidos, me alejo de Nonoko y del borde del techo.

Me arde el codo. Levanto mi manga para examinarlo con mi mano temblorosa.

Parte de la piel está pelada, pero no está sangrando.

—¡Oh, escandaloso! ¡Una Estirada mostrando algo de piel!

Levanto la cabeza. "Estirada" es el sobrenombre para Abnegación, y soy la única aquí. Kounji me señala, sonriendo. Escucho risas. Mis mejillas arden y dejo caer mi manga.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Mi nombre es Persona! ¡Soy uno de los líderes de su nueva Facción!— grita un hombre en el otro extremo del techo. Es mayor que los otros, con profundas arrugas en su piel oscura y cabello gris en las sientes, y está de pie en la plataforma como si fuera una acera. Como si alguien no acabara de caer hacia su muerte desde ahí. —Varios pisos debajo de nosotros está la entrada de los miembros a nuestro recinto. Si no pueden reunir la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecen aquí. Nuestros Iniciados tienen el privilegio de ir primero.

—¿Quiere que saltemos desde la plataforma?— pregunta una chica Sabiduría.

Ella es unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo, con insípido cabello castaño y labios gruesos. Su boca cuelga abierta.

No sé por qué eso la sobresalta.

—Sí— dice Persona, quien luce divertido.

—¿Hay agua en el fondo o algo así?

—¿Quién sabe?— levanta las cejas.

La multitud frente a los Iniciados se divide en dos, haciendo un amplio camino para nosotros. Miro a mí alrededor. Nadie luce dispuesto a saltar del edificio, sus ojos están en todas partes menos en Max. Algunos de ellos se curan heridas leves o quitan grava de sus ropas. Echo un vistazo a Kounji. Él está tirando de una de sus cutículas. Tratando de actuar casual. Me siento orgullosa. Me meterá en problemas algún día, pero hoy me hace sentir valiente. Camino hacia la plataforma y escucho risas disimuladas detrás de mí. Persona se hace a un lado, dejándome el camino libre. Me acerco al borde y miro hacia abajo. El viento azota a través de mi ropa, haciendo chasquear la tela. En el edificio en el que estoy, forma uno de los lados de un cuadrado junto con otros tres edificios. En el centro de la plaza se encuentra un enorme agujero de concreto. No puedo ver lo que está en el fondo de él.

Esta es una táctica de intimidación. Aterrizaré a salvo en el fondo. Ese conocimiento es la única cosa que me ayuda a pisar la plataforma. Mis dientes castañean. No puedo retroceder ahora. No con todas esas personas apostando a que fallaré detrás de mí. Mis manos buscan a tientas a lo largo del cuello de mi camisa y encuentro el botón que la asegura cerrada. Después de varios intentos, desabrocho los ganchos desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo y tiro de ella sobre mis hombros.

Debajo de ella, llevo puesta una camiseta gris. Es más ajustada que cualquier otra ropa que tengo, y nadie me ha visto en ella antes. Hago bola mi camisa exterior y miro por encima de mi hombro, a Kounji. Tiro la bola de tela hacia él tan fuerte como puedo, con mi mandíbula apretada. Le golpea en el pecho. Él me mira fijamente y escucho abucheos y gritos detrás de mí.

Miro hacia el agujero de nuevo. La carne de gallina se eleva por mis pálidos brazos, y mi estómago se tambalea. Si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo en absoluto. Trago fuertemente.

No lo pienso. Sólo doblo las rodillas y salto.

El aire aúlla en mis oídos mientras el suelo se agita hacia mí, creciendo y expandiéndose, o soy yo la que se agita hacia la tierra, mi corazón late tan rápido que duele, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa mientras la sensación de caer arrastra mi estómago. El agujero me rodea y caigo dentro de la oscuridad.

Golpeo contra algo duro. Se abre camino debajo de mí y acuna mi cuerpo. El impacto me saca el aire y jadeo, luchando por respirar de nuevo. Mis brazos y piernas pican.

Una red. Hay una red en el fondo del agujero. Levanto la vista hacia el edificio y río, en parte aliviada y en parte histérica. Mi cuerpo tiembla y me cubro el rostro con las manos. Acabo de saltar de un tejado.

Tengo que estar en tierra firme de nuevo. Veo un par de manos extendiéndose hacia mí en el borde de la red, así que tomo la primera que alcanzo y tiro de mí a través de ella. Me ruedo, y hubiera caído de bruces sobre un piso de madera si él no me hubiera atrapado.

"Él" es el joven sujeto junto a la mano que tomé. Su labio superior es delgado y el inferior es grueso. Sus ojos son tan profundos que sus pestañas tocan la piel debajo de sus cejas, son color rubí, un soñador, adormilado y anhelante color.

Sus manos sostienen mis brazos, pero me libera un momento después de ponerme de pie de nuevo.

—Gracias— le digo.

Estamos en una plataforma cerca tres metros y medio por encima del suelo. A nuestro alrededor está una amplia caverna.

—No lo puedo creer— .dice una voz detrás de él. Pertenece a una chica de cabello oscuro con tres anillos de plata a través de su ceja derecha. Ella me sonríe. –¿Una "Estirada" fue la primera en saltar? Nunca lo había visto.

–Hay una razón por la cual los dejó, Hotaru— .dice él. Su voz es profunda y retumba. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Um… —No sé por qué dudo. Pero "Mikan" sólo ya no suena bien.

—Piensa en ello— .dice él, con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios. —No puedes escoger uno de nuevo.

Un nuevo lugar, un nuevo nombre. Puedo rehacerme aquí.

—Mik— .le digo con firmeza.

—Mik— .repite Hotaru, sonriendo. —Haz el anuncio, Cuatro.

El chico, Cuatro, mira sobre su hombro y grita —¡La primera en saltar, Mik!

Una multitud se materializa en la oscuridad mientras mis ojos se ajustan. Ellos aclaman y levantan sus puños, y entonces otra persona cae en la red. Sus gritos la siguen hacia abajo. Sumire. Todos ríen, pero acompañan sus risas con más aplausos.

Cuatro pone su mano en mi espalda y dice: —Bienvenida a Intrepidez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando todos los Iniciados estuvimos de pie sobre tierra firma de nuevo, Hotaru y Cuatro nos guían hacia abajo por un estrecho túnel. Las paredes están hechas de piedra, y el techo está en declive, así que siento como si estuviera descendiendo profundamente hacia el corazón de la tierra. El túnel está iluminado por largos intervalos, así que en los espacios oscuros entre cada débil linterna, tengo el temor de estar perdida hasta que unos hombros chocan los míos. En los ciclos de luz estoy a salvo de nuevo.

El chico de Sabiduría al frente de mí se detiene abruptamente, y choco contra él, golpeando mi nariz en su hombro. Me tambaleo hacia atrás y froto mi nariz mientras recobro mis sentidos. La multitud entera se ha detenido y nuestros tres líderes están de pie enfrente de nosotros, sus brazos doblados.

—.Aquí es donde nos dividimos— dice Hotaru. —Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez están conmigo. Asumo que ustedes no necesitan un tour del lugar.

Ella sonríe y hace señas a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Ellos se apartan del grupo y desaparecen en las sombras. Observo el último talón salir de la luz y miro a aquellos de nosotros que quedamos. La mayoría de los Iniciados eran de Intrepidez, así que sólo quedan nueve personas. De aquellos, yo soy la única transferida de Abnegación, y no hay transferidos de Concordia. El resto son de Sabiduría y sorpresivamente, de Sinceridad. Debe requerir valentía ser honesto todo el tiempo. Yo no podría.

Cuatro nos dirige la palabra a continuación. —La mayoría del tiempo trabajo en el cuarto de control, pero las pocas semanas que siguen, seré su instructor— dice. —Mi nombre es Cuatro.

Sumire pregunta: —¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el número?

—Si— dice Cuatro. —¿Hay algún problema?

—No.

—Bien. Estamos a punto de entrar en El Foso, el cual algún día aprenderán a amar.

Sumire ríe con disimulo. —¿El Foso? Ingenioso nombre.

Cuatro se acerca Sumire e inclina su cara cerca a la de ella. Sus ojos se estrechan, y por un segundo sólo se queda mirándola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunta él calmadamente.

—Sumire— .chilla ella.

—Bueno Sumire, si yo quisiera soportar bocas inteligentes de Sinceridad, me habría unido a su bando— sisea. —La primera lección que tú aprenderás de mí es mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Se entiendes?

Ella asiente.

Cuatro echa a andar hacia la sombra al final del túnel. La multitud de Iniciados avanza en silencio.

—Qué idiota— masculla ella.

—Supongo que no le gusta que se rían de él— .replico yo.

Probablemente será sabio ser cuidadosa con Cuatro, me doy cuenta. Parecía tranquilo para mí en la plataforma pero algo acerca de esa calma me hace ser precavida ahora.

Cuatro empuja para abrir un conjunto de puertas dobles y entramos en el lugar que él llama "El Foso".

—Oh— .susurra Sumire. —lo entiendo.

"Foso" es la mejor palabra para eso. Es una caverna subterránea tan enorme que no puedo ver el otro extremo desde donde estoy parada, que es en el fondo. Paredes de rocas desniveladas se alzan varios pisos por encima de mi cabeza. Construidos dentro de las paredes de rocas hay lugares para comida, ropa, provisiones, actividades de ocio. Estrechos caminos y gradas talladas en la roca los unen. No hay barreras para impedir que las personas se caigan por el borde.

Un ángulo de luz naranja se estira por una de las paredes de piedra. Moldeando el techo del Foso hay paneles de vidrio y, encima de ellos, hay una construcción que deja entrar la luz solar. Debe haberse visto como sólo otra edificación de la ciudad cuando lo pasamos en el tren.

Linternas están colgadas en intervalos aleatorios arriba de los caminos de piedra, similares a los que alumbraban el cuarto de Selección. Se vuelven más brillantes a medida que la luz solar disminuye. Las personas están en todo lugar, todos vestidos de negro, todos chillando y hablando, elocuentemente, haciendo gestos. No veo ninguna persona mayor en la multitud. ¿Hay alguna persona mayor de Intrepidez? ¿No viven tanto tiempo, o simplemente son despachados cuando ya no pueden saltar de un tren en movimiento?

Un grupo de niños baja corriendo por un camino estrecho sin pegar un grito, tan rápido que mi corazón martillea, y quiero gritarles que bajen la velocidad antes de que se lastimen. Un recuerdo de las ordenadas calles de Abnegación aparece en mi mente: una fila de personas a la derecha pasando a una fila de personas a la izquierda, pequeñas sonrisas, cabezas inclinadas y silencio. Mi estómago se retuerce. Pero hay algo maravilloso acerca del caos de Intrepidez.

—Si ustedes me siguen— dice Cuatro. —Les mostraré el Abismo.

Nos hace señas con las manos hacia delante. La apariencia de Cuatro parece dócil desde el frente, debido a los estándares de Intrepidez, pero cuando se da la vuelta veo un tatuaje asomándose fuera del cuello de su camiseta. Nos dirige hacia el lado derecho del Foso, el cual esta llamativamente oscuro. Entrecierro los ojos y veo que el piso donde estoy parada ahora termina en una verja de hierro. Mientras nos acercamos a la verja, escucho un estruendo: agua, movimientos rápidos de agua, embistiendo contra las rocas.

Examino la orilla. El piso disminuye en una ángulo puntiagudo, y varios pisos debajo de nosotros hay un rio. Efusiva agua golpea la pared debajo de mí y se rocía hacia arriba. A mi izquierda, el agua está en calma, pero a mi derecha, es cándida, batallando con las rocas.

—¡El Abismo nos recuerda que hay una delgada línea entre valentía y estupidez! —grita Cuatro. —Un temerario que salte desde esta saliente terminará con su vida. Ha pasado antes y pasara de nuevo. Han sido advertidos.

—Esto es increíble— dice Sumire, mientras todos nos alejamos de la verja.

—Increíble es la palabra— digo, asintiendo.

Cuatro dirige al grupo de Iniciados a través del Foso hacia un enorme agujero en la pared. El cuarto de más allá está lo suficiente bien iluminado por lo que puedo ver a dónde vamos: un salón comedor lleno de personas y estrepitosa platería. Cuando entramos, los Intrépidos adentro se paran y aplauden. Golpean el suelo con los pies. Gritan. El ruido me rodea y me llena. Sumire sonríe, y un segundo más tarde, lo mismo hago yo.

Buscamos asientos libres. Sumire y yo descubrimos una mesa en su mayoría vacía a un lado del cuarto, y me encuentro sentada entre ella y Cuatro. En medio de la mesa hay una bandeja de comida que no reconozco: trozos circulares de carne acuñados entre rodajas de pan. Aprieto uno entre mis dedos, insegura sobre de qué está hecho.

Cuatro me da un codazo.

—Es carne de res— dice él —Ponle esto— .Me pasa un pequeño tazón lleno de

salsa roja.

—¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?— me pregunta Sumire, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—No— digo. —¿Es así como se llama?

—Los Estirados comen comida natural— .dice Cuatro, asintiendo con la cabeza a Sumire.

—¿Por qué?— .pregunta ella

Me encojo de hombros. .La extravagancia es considerada inmoderada e innecesaria.

Ella sonríe burlonamente. —No me sorprende que te fueras.

—Si— .digo, rodando los ojos. —Fue sólo por la comida

La esquina de la boca de Cuatro se tuerce.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren, y un silencio cae en el cuarto. Miro sobre mi hombro. Un joven entra, y el cuarto está tan silencioso que logro oír sus pisadas.

Su cara esta horadada en tantos lugares que pierdo la cuenta, y su pelo es largo, oscuro, y grasoso. Pero eso no es lo que lo hace verse amenazador. Es la frialdad en sus ojos mientras pasa a través del cuarto.

—¿Quién es ese?— .sisea Sumire.

—Su nombre es Goshima— .dice Cuatro. —Él es un líder de Intrepidez.

—¿En serio? Pero es tan joven.

Cuatro le da una mirada seria. —La edad no importa aquí.

Puedo decir que ella está apunto de preguntar lo que yo quiero preguntar: ¿Entonces qué sí importa?

Pero los ojos de Goshima paran de escudriñar el cuarto, y se dirige hacia una mesa. Se dirige hacia "nuestra" mesa y se deja caer en el asiento a lado de Cuatro. Él no ofrece ningún saludo, así que tampoco lo hacemos nosotros.

— ¿Bueno, no vas a presentarme?— .pregunta él, asintiendo la cabeza a Sumire y a mí. Cuatro dice.: —Esta es Mik y Sumire.

—Oh, una Estirada— .dice Goshima, sonriéndome tontamente. Ésta tira de las perforaciones en sus labios, volviendo más amplios los agujeros que ellas ocupan, y me estremezco. —Veremos cuánto duras.

Tengo la intención de decir algo .de asegurarle que yo duraré, tal vez. pero las palabras me fallan. No entiendo por qué, pero no quiero que Goshima me mire por más tiempo de lo que ya hace. No quiero que él me mire nunca más.

Él da golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos. Sus nudillos están cubiertos de costras, justo donde se cortaría si golpeara algo demasiado fuerte.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Cuatro?— .pregunta él.

Cuatro levanta un hombro. —Nada, en realidad— dice.

¿Son amigos? Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente entre Goshima y Cuatro. Todo lo que Goshima hizo .sentarse aquí, preguntar por Cuatro. Sugiere que lo son, pero la manera en que Cuatro se sienta, tenso como si jalara de un alambre, sugiere que son algo más. Rivales, tal vez, pero cómo puede ser, ¿si Goshima es un líder y Cuatro no lo es?

—Persona me dice que sigue intentando ponerse en contacto contigo y tú no apareces— .dice Goshima . —Me pidió que averiguara qué estaba pasando contigo.

Cuatro mira a Goshima por unos pocos segundos antes de decir: —Dile que estoy satisfecho con la posición que actualmente tengo.

—Así que quiere darte un trabajo.

Las argollas en las cejas de Goshima atrapan la luz. Tal vez él percibe a Cuatro como una potencial amenaza a su puesto. Mi padre dice que aquellos que quieren poder viven con miedo de perderlo. Es por eso que nosotros tenemos que darle el poder a aquellos que no lo desean.

—Al parecer— dice Cuatro.

—Y tú no estás interesado.

—No he estado interesado por dos años.

—Bueno— dice Goshima. —Esperemos que él comprenda, entonces.

Él le da unas palmaditas a Cuatro en el hombro, un poco demasiado fuertes, y se levanta. Cuando se aleja, me encorvo inmediatamente. No me había dado cuenta lo tensa que estaba.

—¿Ustedes dos son… amigos?— digo, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

—Estamos en las mismas clases de Iniciación— dice. —Se transfirió de

Sabiduría.

Todas las ideas de ser cuidadosa alrededor de Cuatro me dejaron. .¿Tú también fuiste transferido?

—Pensé que solo habría problemas con los Sinceros haciendo demasiadas preguntas— dice él fríamente. —¿Ahora también tengo Estirados?

—Debe ser porque tú eres tan accesible— digo rotundamente. —Ya sabes, como una cama de clavos.

Él se me queda mirando, y yo no aparto la mirada. No es un perro, pero se aplican las mismas reglas. Apartar la mirada es sumiso. Mirarlo a los ojos es un desafío. Es mi elección.

El Calor se precipita a mis mejillas. ¿Qué pasara cuando esta tensión se rompa?

Pero él solo dice: —Cuidado Mik.

Mi estómago desciende como si acabara de tragar una piedra. Un miembro de Intrepidez en la otra mesa grita el nombre de Cuatro, y me volteo hacia Sumire. Ella levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Qué?— pregunto.

—Estoy desarrollando una teoría.

—¿Cuál es?

Ella toma su hamburguesa, sonríe, y dice. —Que tienes un deseo de matar.

Después de la cena, Cuatro desaparece sin decir una palabra. Goshima nos guía hacia abajo a una serie de pasadizos sin decirnos a dónde vamos. No sé por qué un líder de Intrepidez sería responsable de un grupo de Iniciados, pero tal vez es sólo por esta noche.

Mochu final de cada pasadizo hay una lámpara azul, pero entre ellas está oscuro, y tengo que ser cuidadosa de no tropezarme con un piso desnivelado. Sumire camina detrás de mí en silencio. Nadie nos dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero ninguno de nosotros habla.

Goshima se detiene en frente de una puerta de madera y dobla los brazos. Nosotros nos reunimos alrededor de él.

—Para aquellos que no lo saben, mi nombre es Goshima— dice. —Soy uno de los cinco líderes de Intrepidez. Aquí tomamos el proceso de Iniciación muy en serio, así que me ofrecí voluntariamente para supervisar la mayor parte de su entrenamiento.

El pensamiento me revuelve el estómago. La idea de que un jefe de Intrepidez supervise nuestra Iniciación es suficientemente mala, pero el hecho de que sea Goshima hace que parezca mucho peor.

—Estas son algunas reglas de comportamiento— dice él. —tienen que estar en el cuarto de entrenamiento a las ocho en punto cada día. El entrenamiento ocurre cada día de ocho a seis, con un receso para almorzar. Son libres de hacer lo que sea que quieran después de la seis. También obtendrán algo de tiempo libre entre cada fase de la Iniciación.

La frase "Hacer lo que sea que quieran" se mete en mi mente. En casa, yo nunca podía hacer lo que quería, ni siquiera por una noche. Tenía que pensar en las necesidades de otras personas primero. Ni siquiera sé que me gusta hacer.

—Solamente están autorizados a dejar el recinto cuando los acompañe un Intrépido— agrega Goshima. —Detrás de esta puerta hay un cuarto donde dormirán por las siguientes pocas semanas. Notarán que hay diez camas y ustedes son sólo nueve. Anticipamos que una proporción superior de ustedes llegaría hasta aquí.

—Pero empezamos con doce— protesta Sumire. Cierro los ojos y espero la reprimenda. Ella necesita aprender a mantenerse calmada.

—Hay siempre al menos un transferido que no llega al recinto— dice Goshima, jugando con sus cutículas. Se encoge de hombros. —De todas formas, en la primera fase de la Iniciación mantenemos a los transferidos y a los Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez separados, pero eso no significa que ustedes son evaluados separadamente. Mochu final de la Iniciación, sus categorías serán decididas en contraste con las Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez. Y ellos ya son mejores que ustedes. Así que espero…

—¿Categorías? .pregunta una chica con pelo casi gris a mi derecha. —¿Por qué somos clasificados?

Goshima sonríe, y en la luz azul, ésta se ve malvada, como si estuviera tallada en su cara con un cuchillo.

—Sus categorías sirven para dos cosas— dice él. —La primera es que determina el orden en el cual elegirán un trabajo después de la Iniciación. Hay solo unas pocas posiciones deseables y disponibles.

Mi estómago se tensa. Yo sé al mirar su sonrisa, como supe en el segundo en que entré al cuarto de la prueba de aptitud, que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—El segundo propósito— dice él. —Es que solo los diez primeros se integrarán.

El dolor apuñala mi corazón. Todos permanecemos inmóviles como estatuas. Y luego Sumire dice: —¿Qué?

—Hay once Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez, y nueve de ustedes— .continúa Goshima. —Cuatro Iniciantes serán suprimidos al final de la fase uno. El resto será suprimido después del examen final.

Eso significa que aún si pasamos a través de cada fase de la Iniciación, seis Iniciantes no serán miembros. Veo a Sumire observarme por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero yo no puedo volver la mirada hacia ella. Mis ojos están fijos en Goshima y no se moverán.

Mis posibilidades, como la Iniciante más pequeña, así como la única transferida de Abnegación, no son buenas.

—¿Qué hacemos si somos suprimidos?— .dice Kounji.

—Dejarán el recinto de Intrepidez— dice Goshima indiferentemente. —Y vivirán Sin

Facción.

La chica con el cabello casi gris sujeta la mano en su boca y contiene un sollozo. Yo recuerdo al hombre Sin Facción con los dientes grises, arrebatando la bolsa de manzanas de mis manos. Sus ojos fijos y apagados. Pero en lugar de llorar, como la chica de Sabiduría, me siento más fría. Más dura.

Seré un miembro. Lo haré.

—Pero eso… no es justo— dice la chica de Sinceridad de anchos hombros, Anna. Aún cuando suena enojada, se ve aterrada. —Si nosotros hubiéramos sabido…

—¿Estás diciendo que si ustedes hubieran sabido esto antes de la Ceremonia de Selección, no habrías escogido Intrepidez?— .contesta Goshima bruscamente. —Porque si ese es el caso, deberían largarse ahora. Si realmente son uno de nosotros, no les importará que puedan fallar. Y si lo hacen, son unos cobardes.

Goshima empuja para abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ustedes nos escogieron— dice él. —Ahora nosotros tenemos que escogerlos.

Me acuesto en la cama y escucho a nueve personas respirar.

Nunca he dormido en el mismo cuarto que un hombre antes, pero aquí no tengo otra opción, a menos que quiera dormir en el pasadizo. Todos los demás se cambiaron a las ropas que Intrepidez nos proveyó, pero yo duermo con las ropas de Abnegación, las cuales aún huelen como sopa y aire fresco, como casa.

Solía tener mi propio cuarto. Podía ver el jardín delantero desde mi ventana, y más allá de eso, el horizonte brumoso. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en silencio. El calor se dilata detrás de mis ojos mientras pienso en casa, y cuando pestañeo, una lágrima se escapa. Cubro mi boca para contener un sollozo.

No puedo llorar, no aquí. Tengo que calmarme.

Todo estará bien aquí. Puedo mirar mi reflejo cada vez que quiera. Puedo ser amiga de Sumire, y cortarme el cabello, y dejar que las otras personas limpien sus propios desastres. Mis manos tiemblan y mis lágrimas descienden más rápido ahora, nublando mi visión.

No importa si la próxima vez que vea a mis padres, en el Día de Visitas, ellos apenas me reconozcan; si es que llegan a hacerlo. No importa si me duele recordar incluso rapidísimo sus caras. Incluso la de Tsubasa, a pesar de lo mucho que sus secretos me lastiman. Armonizo mis inhalaciones con las de los demás Iniciantes, y mis exhalaciones con las suyas. No importa.

Un fuerte sonido interrumpe la respiración, seguido de un pesado sollozo. Una cama chirria mientras un largo cuerpo se voltea, y una almohada amortigua los sollozos, pero no lo suficiente.

Estos vienen de la litera a lado de la mía, pertenecen a un chico de Sinceridad, Mochu, él más alto y ancho de los Iniciantes. Él es la última persona que esperaba que rompiera a llorar.

Sus pies están a solo pulgadas de mi cabeza. Debería confortarlo, debería querer confortarlo, porque fui criada de esa manera. En lugar de aquello siento indignación. Alguien que se ve tan fuerte no debe actuar tan débil. ¿Por qué no puede aguantar su llanto como el resto de nosotros?

Trago duro.

Si mi madre supiera lo que estoy pensando. Yo sé qué mirada me daría. Las esquinas de su boca bajarían. Sus cejas se pondrían en el punto bajo de sus ojos; no frunciendo el ceño, sino que casi cansada. Yo pasaría la palma de mi mano encima de mi mejilla.

Mochu solloza de nuevo. Casi siento el sonido rechinar en mi propia garganta. Está a solo centímetros de mí, debería tocarlo.

No, bajo mi mano y ruedo sobre mi costado, mirando a la pared. Nadie tiene que saber que no quiero ayudarlo. Puedo mantener ese secreto bajo tierra. Mis ojos se cierran y siento la influencia del sueño, pero cada vez que me acerco, escucho a Mochu de nuevo.

Tal vez mi problema no es que no pueda ir a casa. Extrañaré a mi madre, a mi padre y Tsubasa, y la noche de luz de fuego y el golpeteo de las agujas de tejer de mi mamá, pero esa no es la única razón de esta hueca sensación en mi estómago.

Mi problema es que aún si fuera a casa, no pertenecería a ahí, junto a las personas que dan sin pensar y son compasivas sin intentarlo.

Las ideas hacen que mis dientes se aprieten. Pongo la almohada alrededor de mis oídos para bloquear el llanto de Mochu, y me duermo con un círculo de humedad presionando mi mejilla.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y estan leyendo esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—La primer cosa que vamos a aprender hoy es cómo disparar un arma de fuego. La segunda es la manera de ganar una lucha.— Cuatro presiona un arma en mi mano sin mirarme y sigue caminando. -Afortunadamente, si ustedes están aquí, ya saben cómo subir y bajar de un tren en movimiento, por lo que no es necesario que se les enseñe eso.

No es de extrañar que los Intrepidez esperaran que empezáramos con buen pie, pero anticipaba más de seis horas de descanso antes de que la carrera comenzara. Mi cuerpo sigue estando pesado por el sueño.

—La Iniciación se divide en tres etapas. Vamos a medir su progreso y ponerles el rango de acuerdo a su desempeño en cada etapa. Las etapas no se pesan igual para determinar su posición final, por lo que es posible, aunque difícil, mejorar drásticamente su rango con el tiempo.

Me quedo mirando el arma en mi mano. Nunca en mi vida esperé sostener un arma, y mucho menos disparar una. Se siente peligrosa para mí, como si con sólo tocarla, pudiera lastimar a alguien.

—Creemos que la preparación erradica la cobardía, que se define como la falta de acción en el medio del temor— dice Cuatro. —Por lo tanto, cada etapa de la Iniciación tiene la intención de prepararlos de una manera diferente. La primera etapa es principalmente física; la segunda, principalmente emocional; y la tercera, principalmente mental.

—¿Pero qué…?— bosteza Kounji a través de sus palabras. —¿Qué tiene que ver el disparar un arma de fuego con… la valentía?

Cuatro lanza y atrapa el arma en su mano, presiona el cañón en la frente de Kounji, y las balas hacen clic en su lugar. Kounji se congela con sus labios entreabiertos, un bostezo muerto en su boca.

—Despierta. Arriba —le grita Cuatro en la cara. —Tienes en tus manos un arma cargada, idiota. Actúa como tal.

Él baja el arma. Una vez que la amenaza inmediata ha desaparecido, los verdes ojos de Kounji se endurecen. Me sorprende que él pueda detenerse a sí mismo de responder, después de hablar todo lo que pasaba por su mente toda su vida en Sinceridad, pero lo hace, con las mejillas rojas.

—Y para responder a tu pregunta… es mucho menos probable que te ensucies los pantalones y llores por tu madre, si estás preparado para defenderte— .Cuatro deja de caminar al final de la fila y se da vuelta sobre su talón. —Esto también es información que pueden necesitar más adelante en la primera etapa. Por lo tanto, mírenme.

Se enfrenta a la pared con objetivo; un cuadrado de madera con tres círculos rojos uno para cada uno de nosotros. Se pone de pie con las piernas abiertas, sostiene el arma con ambas manos, y dispara. La explosión es tan fuerte que me duelen los oídos. Doblo el cuello para mirar hacia el objetivo. La bala atravesó el círculo del medio.

Me dirijo a mi propio objetivo. Mi familia nunca aprobaría que disparara un arma de fuego. Ellos dirían que las armas se utilizan para defensa propia, si no la violencia, y por lo tanto son auto-servicio.

Empujo a mi familia de mi mente, abro mis pies al ancho de mis hombros, y delicadamente envuelvo ambas manos alrededor del mango del arma. Es pesada y difícil de levantar lejos de mi cuerpo, pero quiero que esté lo más lejos de mi cara como sea posible. Aprieto el gatillo, de forma tímida primero y luego con más fuerza, encogiéndose la distancia de la pistola. El sonido hace que me duelan los oídos y el retroceso envía mis manos hacia atrás, hacia mi nariz. Me tropiezo, apretando la mano contra la pared detrás de mí para mantener el equilibrio. No sé dónde está mi bala, pero sé que no está cerca del objetivo.

Disparo una y otra y otra vez, y ninguna de las balas se acercan.

—Estadísticamente hablando— .dice sonriéndome el chico Sabiduría junto a mí, su nombre es Koko. —Deberías haberle dado en el blanco al menos una vez a estas alturas, aunque sea por accidente— Él es rubio oscuro, de pelo enmarañado y un pliegue entre las cejas.

—Así es— le digo sin ninguna inflexión.

—Sí— .dice. —Creo que en realidad estás desafiando a la naturaleza.

Aprieto los dientes y me doy vuelta hacia el objetivo, con la resolución de por lo menos estar quieta. Si no puedo dominar la primera tarea que nos dan, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo a través de la primera etapa?

Aprieto el gatillo, duro, y esta vez estoy preparada para el retroceso. Hace que mis manos salten hacia atrás, pero mis pies están plantados. Un agujero de bala aparece en el borde del objetivo, y le levanto una ceja a Koko.

—Así que ya ves, estoy en lo cierto. Las estadísticas no mienten— dice.

Sonrío un poco.

Me lleva cinco rondas golpear el centro del blanco, y cuando lo hago, un torrente de energía pasa a través de mí. Estoy despierta, con los ojos abiertos, mis manos calientes. Bajo el arma.

Hay poder en el control de algo que puede hacer daño, en controlar algo, y punto.

Tal vez debería estar aquí.

En el momento que descansamos para almorzar, mis brazos laten por haber sostenido el arma y mis dedos son difíciles de enderezar. Los masajeo en mi camino hacia el comedor. Sumire invita a Mochu a sentarse con nosotros. Cada vez que lo miro, escucho sus sollozos de nuevo, así que trato de no mirarlo.

Muevo mis guisantes con el tenedor, y mis pensamientos derivan de nuevo en las pruebas de aptitud. Cuando Serina me advirtió que era peligroso ser Divergente, me sentí como si hubiera sido grabado en mi rostro, y si tomaba el camino equivocado, alguien lo vería. Hasta ahora no ha sido un problema, pero eso no me hace sentir segura. ¿Qué pasa si bajo la guardia y sucede algo terrible?

—Oh, vamos. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?— .le pregunta Sumire a Mochu, que se hace un sándwich. —Estábamos juntos en matemáticas hace sólo unos días. Y no soy una persona tranquila.

—Dormí en Matemáticas la mayoría del tiempo— responde Mochu. —¡Era la primera hora!

¿Qué pasa si el peligro no viene pronto, qué si golpea en años a partir de ahora, y nunca lo vea venir?

—Mik— dice Sumire. Ella chasquea los dedos en frente de mi cara. —¿Estás ahí?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—Te pregunté si te acuerdas de tomar alguna clase conmigo— .dice. —Quiero decir, sin ofenderte, pero probablemente no me acordaría de ti si lo hiciste. Todos en Abnegación se ven igual para mí. Quiero decir, todavía lo hacen, pero ahora que no eres una de ellos.

La miro fijamente. Como si necesitara que me lo recordara.

—Lo siento, ¿estoy siendo grosera?— .pregunta. —Estoy acostumbrada a decir simplemente lo que está en mi mente. Mamá solía decir que la cortesía es el engaño en un envase bonito.

—Creo que eso es por lo que nuestras Facciones no suelen asociarse entre sí— .le digo, con una breve carcajada. Sinceridad y Abnegación no se odian entre sí en la misma forma que Sabiduría y Abnegación lo hacen, pero se evitan entre sí. El verdadero problema de Sinceridad es con Concordia. Aquellos que buscan la paz por encima de todo, dicen, siempre van a engañar para mantener el agua calma.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí?— .dice Koko, golpeando la mesa con el dedo.

—¿Qué, no quieres pasar el rato con tus amigos Sabiduría?— .dice Sumire.

—Ellos no son mis amigos— dice Koko, poniendo su plato abajo. —El hecho de que estábamos en la misma Facción no quiere decir que nos llevamos. Además, Edward y Myra están saliendo, y prefiero no ser la tercera rueda.

Edward y Myra, los otros Sabiduría transferidos, se encontraban sentados a dos mesas de distancia, tan cerca que tocaban sus codos mientras cortaban sus alimentos. Myra hace una pausa para besar a Edward. Los veo con cuidado. Sólo he visto unos cuantos besos en mi vida.

Edward vuelve la cabeza y aprieta sus labios en los de Myra. El aire silba entre mis dientes, y miro hacia otro lado. Una parte de mí espera a que los regañen. Otra parte se pregunta, con un toque de desesperación, qué se sentirá tener los labios de alguien contra los míos.

—¿Tienen que ser tan públicos?— digo.

-Ella sólo le dio un beso— .Mochu me frunce el ceño. Cuando frunce el ceño, sus pobladas cejas tocan sus pestañas. —No es como si se estuvieran desnudando.

—Un beso no es algo que se hace en público.

Mochu, Koko, y Sumire todos me dan la misma conocedora sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— digo.

—Tu Abnegación se está mostrando— dice Sumire. —El resto de nosotros estamos bien con un poco de afecto en público.

—Oh— .Me encojo de hombros. —Bueno... creo que voy a tener que superarlo, entonces.

—O te puedes quedar frígida— .dice Koko, sus ojos marrones brillaban con malicia. Sabes. Si lo quieres.

Sumire le lanza un rollo a él. Él lo agarra y lo muerde.

—No seas cruel con ella— dice. —La frigidez está en su naturaleza. Algo así como ser un sabelotodo está en la tuya.

—¡No soy frígida!— exclamo.

—No te preocupes por eso— dice Koko. —Es entrañable. Mira, estas toda roja.

El sólo comentario hace que mi cara se caliente más. Todo el mundo se ríe. Yo fuerzo una risa y, después de unos segundos, viene naturalmente.

Se siente bien volver a reír.

Después del almuerzo, Cuatro nos lleva a una nueva habitación. Es enorme, con un piso de madera que está roto y chirriante y tiene un gran círculo pintado en el centro. En la pared izquierda hay una pizarra verde, un tablero. Mis maestros de los Niveles bajos utilizaban una, pero no he visto una desde entonces. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con las prioridades de Intrepidez: la formación es lo primero, la tecnología ocupa el segundo lugar.

Nuestros nombres están escritos en el tablero en orden alfabético. Colgando a intervalos de casi un metro, a lo largo de un extremo de la habitación, había negros sacos de boxeo.

Nos alineamos detrás de ellos y Cuatro se para en el centro, donde todos podíamos verlo.

—Como dije esta mañana— dice Cuatro. —lo próximo que aprenderán es a pelear. El propósito esto es prepararse para actuar; preparar a su cuerpo para responder a las amenazas y desafíos, lo que necesitarán, si van a sobrevivir a la vida como un Intrepidez.

No puedo ni siquiera pensar en la vida como un Intrepidez. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en pasar la Iniciación.

—Vamos a ir sobre la técnica hoy, y mañana comenzarán a luchar unos contra otros— dijo Cuatro. —Así que les recomiendo que presten atención. Aquellos que no aprendan rápido se harán daño.

Cuatro nombra un par de golpes diferentes, demostrando cada uno de ellos mientras lo hace, primero contra el aire y luego contra el saco de boxeo.

Agarro uno mientras practicamos. Mochu igual que con el arma, necesito varios intentos para encontrar la manera de sostenerme y la manera en la cual mover mi cuerpo para que se vea como el suyo. Las patadas son más difíciles, a pesar de que él sólo nos enseña lo básico. El saco de boxeo pica en mis manos y pies, volviendo la piel roja, y apenas se mueven, no importa lo duro que le diera. Todo a mí alrededor es el sonido de la piel golpeando la resistente tela.

Cuatro se pasea por la multitud de los Iniciados, nos mira a medida que avanzamos a través de los movimientos de nuevo. Cuando se detiene frente a mí, mi interior se retuerce como si alguien me estuviese revolviendo con un tenedor. Me mira, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no persistiendo en ningún lugar, una mirada práctica y científica.

—No tienes mucho músculo— dice. —lo que significa que es mejor que uses rodillas y codos. Puedes poner más poder detrás de ellos.

De pronto presiona una mano en mi estómago. Sus dedos son tan largos que, aunque el talón de su mano toca una parte de mi caja torácica, las yemas de sus dedos tocan la del otro lado. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que mi pecho duele, y lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Nunca te olvides de mantener la tensión aquí— dice en voz baja.

Cuatro saca la mano y sigue caminando. Siento la presión de la palma de su mano, incluso después de que haya desaparecido. Es extraño, pero tengo que parar y respirar por unos segundos antes de poder seguir practicando nuevamente.

Cuando Cuatro nos despide para la cena, Sumire me empuja con el codo.

—Me sorprende que él no te rompiera por la mitad— dice. Ella arruga la nariz. —Él me asusta como el infierno. Es esa voz tranquila que usa.

—Sí. Él es... —miro por encima de mi hombro hacia él. Está tranquilo, y notablemente dueño de sí mismo. Pero no tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño —… definitivamente intimidante— digo finalmente.

Mochu, que estaba delante de nosotros, se da la vuelta una vez que llegamos a La Fosa y anuncia: .Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

Detrás de nosotros, Koko pregunta. —¿Un tatuaje de qué?

—No sé— Mochu se ríe. —Sólo quiero sentir que realmente dejé mi vieja Facción. Dejar de llorar sobre eso.— Cuando no respondemos, añade: —Sé que me han escuchado.

—Sí, aprende a calmarte, ¿Podrías?— Sumire agarra el grueso brazo de Mochu. —Creo que tienes razón. Estamos mitad dentro, mitad fuera. Si queremos estar todo el camino dentro, debemos buscar la parte.

Ella me mira.

—No. No voy a cortarme el pelo— le digo. —o teñirme de un color extraño. O perforarme la cara.

—¿Qué te parece tu ombligo?— dice ella.

—¿O el pezón?— Koko dice con un bufido.

Gimo.

Ahora que el entrenamiento está terminado por el día, podemos hacer lo que queramos, hasta que sea hora de dormir. La idea me hace sentir casi vertiginosa, a pesar de que podría ser la fatiga. La Fosa es un hervidero de gente. Sumire anuncia que ella y yo nos reuniremos con Mochu y Koko en el salón de tatuajes y me arrastra hacia el lugar de la ropa. Nos tropezamos por el camino, subiendo más alto por encima del suelo de La Fosa, dispersando piedras con nuestros zapatos.

—¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?— digo. —No estoy usando más gris.

—Son feas y gigantescas— suspira. —¿Vas a dejar que te ayude? Si no te gusta lo que te ponga, nunca tendrás que usarlo otra vez, te lo prometo.

Diez minutos después, de pie delante de un espejo en el lugar de la ropa llevaba un vestido negro a la altura de las rodillas. La falda no era amplia, pero no se pegaba a mis muslos, tampoco, a diferencia del primero que ella eligió, al cual me negué. Se ve la piel de gallina aparecer en mis brazos desnudos. Ella desliza el lazo de mi pelo y me lo sacude de la trenza de manera que queda colgando en ondas sobre mis hombros.

Luego levanta un lápiz negro.

—Delineador— dice.

—No vas a ser capaz de hacerme bonita, sabes— .Cierro los ojos y me mantengo quieta. Ella dirige la punta del lápiz a lo largo de la línea de pestañas. Me imagino de pie ante mi familia con esta ropa, y mi estómago se retuerce como si estuviera enferma.

—¿A quién le importa lo bonita? Te voy a hacer notable.

Abro los ojos y por primera vez miro abiertamente mi propio reflejo. Mi ritmo cardíaco se levanta como yo, estoy rompiendo las reglas y seré reprendida por ello. Va a ser difícil modificar los hábitos de pensamientos de Abnegación inculcados en mí, como tirar de un hilo de un complejo trabajo de bordado. Pero voy a encontrar nuevos hábitos, nuevos pensamientos, nuevas reglas. Voy a ser otra cosa.

Mis ojos eran marrones antes, pero de un aburrido marrón miel, el delineador de ojos los hace profundos. Con el pelo enmarcando mi cara, mis rasgos parecen más suaves y más plenos. No soy bonita, mis ojos son demasiado grandes y mi nariz es demasiado larga, pero puedo ver que Sumire tiene razón. Mi cara es notable.

En cuanto a mí, ahora no es como verme a mí misma por primera vez; es como ver a alguien más por primera vez. Beatriz era una chica que vi en momentos robados en el espejo, que se mantenía en silencio en la mesa. Ésta es alguien cuyos ojos reclaman los míos y no me libera; esta es Mik.

—¿Ves?— .dice —Estás… llamativa.

En estas circunstancias, es el mejor elogio que me pudo haber dado. Le sonrío a ella en el espejo.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunta ella.

—Sí— asiento. —Me veo como una persona diferente…

Ella se ríe. — ¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

Me miro de frente otra vez. Por primera vez, la idea de dejar a mi identidad Abnegación detrás no me pone nerviosa, sino que me da esperanzas. —Algo bueno— .Muevo la cabeza. —Lo siento, nunca se me ha permitido mirarme en el espejo todo este tiempo.

—¿En serio?— Sumire sacude la cabeza. —Abnegación es una Facción extraña, tengo que decirte.

—Vamos a ver a Mochu tatuarse— le digo. A pesar de que he dejado mi antigua

Facción detrás, no quiero que la critique todavía.

En casa, mi madre y yo recogíamos las pilas de ropa casi idéntica cada seis meses más o menos. Es fácil asignar los recursos, cuando todo el mundo recibe lo mismo, pero todo es más variado en el complejo de Intrepidez. Cada Intrepidez obtiene una cierta cantidad de puntos para gastar por mes, y el vestido costó sólo uno de ellos.

Sumire y yo vamos rápido por el estrecho sendero hasta el lugar de tatuajes. Cuando lleguemos allí, Mochu ya está sentado en la silla, y un pequeño, angosto hombre con más tinta que piel desnuda le está dibujando una araña en el brazo.

Koko y Sumire ven los libros de imágenes, dándose codazos el uno al otro cuando ven una buena imagen. Cuando se sientan uno junto al otro, me doy cuenta de lo opuesto que son, Sumire es oscura y delgada, Koko es pálido y sólido, pero son iguales en su sonrisa fácil.

Viajo por toda la habitación, mirando las obras de arte en las paredes. En estos días, los únicos artistas están en Concordia. Abnegación ve el arte como poco práctico, y se aprecia como tiempo que podría ser utilizado para servir a los demás, así que aunque he visto las obras de arte en los libros de texto, nunca había estado en una habitación decorada antes. Esto hace que el aire se sienta cercano y cálido, y podría perderme aquí por horas sin darme cuenta. Rozando la pared con mis dedos. La imagen de un halcón en la pared me recuerda al tatuaje de Serina. Debajo de él está el dibujo de un ave en vuelo.

—Es un cuervo— dice una voz detrás de mí. —Bonito, ¿Verdad?

Me doy vuelta para ver a Serina ahí. Siento que estoy de regreso en la sala de prueba de aptitud, con los espejos a mi alrededor y los cables conectados en mi frente. No esperaba verla de nuevo.

—Bueno, hola— ella sonríe. —Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Mikan, ¿Verdad?

—Mik, en realidad— le digo. —¿Trabajas aquí?

—Lo hago. Acabo de tomar un descanso para administrar las pruebas. La mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí— .Ella se golpea ligeramente la barbilla. —Reconozco ese nombre. ¿Fuiste la primera en saltar, no?

—Sí, era yo.

—Bien hecho.

—Gracias— .Toco el dibujo de las aves. —Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de…— veo hacia Koko y Sumire. No puedo arrinconar a Serina ahora; ellos van a hacer preguntas —… algo. En algún momento.

—No estoy segura de que fuera prudente— dice en voz baja. —Te ayudé tanto como pude, y ahora tendrás que hacerlo sola.

Frunzo la boca. Ella tiene respuestas; sé que lo hace. Si no me las da a mí ahora, voy a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer que me las de en otro momento.

—¿Quieres un tatuaje?— dice ella.

El boceto de las aves llama mi atención. Nunca tuve la intención de conseguir una perforación o un tatuaje cuando vine aquí. Sé que si lo hago, será otra brecha entre mi familia que yo nunca podré quitar. Y si mi vida aquí continúa como lo he hecho, es posible que pronto sea la menor de las brechas entre nosotros.

Pero ahora entiendo lo que Serina dijo acerca de que su tatuaje representa un miedo que superó, un recordatorio de dónde estaba, así como un recordatorio de dónde está ahora.

Tal vez hay una manera de honrar a mi antigua vida mientras abrazo a la nueva.

—Sí— le digo. —Tres de estas aves en vuelo.

Me toco la clavícula, marcando el camino de su vuelo, hacia mi corazón. Uno por cada miembro de mi familia que dejé atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Puesto que hay un número impar de ustedes, uno de ustedes no luchará hoy— dice Cuatro, alejándose del tablero en la sala de entrenamiento. Me da una mirada. El espacio al lado de mi nombre está en blanco.

El nudo en mi estómago se deshace. Un indulto.

—Esto no es bueno— dice Sumire, empujándome con su codo. Su codo golpea uno de mis adoloridos músculos… esta mañana, tengo más músculos adoloridos de los que no; y me estremezco.

—Ay.

—Lo siento— dice ella. —Pero mira. Estoy en contra de Tank.

Sumire y yo nos sentamos juntas en el desayuno, y antes me había protegido del resto del dormitorio mientras me cambiaba. No he tenido un amigo como ella antes. Susan era mejor amiga con Tsubasa que conmigo, y Robert sólo iba a donde Susan fuera.

Creo que no he tenido un amigo, y punto. Es imposible tener una verdadera amistad cuando nadie siente que puede aceptar la ayuda o incluso hablar de sí mismos. Eso no sucedía aquí. Ya sé más de Sumire que lo que nunca supe de Susan, y sólo han pasado dos días.

—¿Tank?— Encontré el nombre de Sumire en el tablero. Escrito junto a él está "Anna".

—Sí, el secuaz de Kounji con un poco más de aspecto femenino— dice ella, señalando hacia el grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación. Anna es alta como Sumire, pero ahí es dónde terminan las similitudes. Ella tiene los hombros anchos, la piel color bronce, y una nariz bulbosa.

—Esos tres…— Sumire apunta a Kounji, Drew, y Anna a su vez —… han sido inseparables desde que salieron del útero, prácticamente. Los odio.

Koko y Mochu estaban uno frente al otro en la arena. Se llevaron las manos a sus rostros para protegerse, como Cuatro nos enseñó, e iban de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor del otro. Mochu es quince centímetros más alto que Koko, y dos veces más ancho. Mientras lo miraba, me di cuenta de que incluso sus rasgos faciales son grandes: nariz grande, labios grandes, ojos grandes. Esta pelea no durará mucho tiempo.

Eché un vistazo a Kounji y sus amigos. Drew es más bajo que Kounji y Anna, pero es fornido como una roca, y sus hombros están encorvados siempre. Su cabello es de color naranja rojizo, del color de una zanahoria vieja.

—¿Qué está mal con ellos?— digo.

—Kounji es pura maldad. Cuando éramos niños, él se peleaba con gente de otras Facciones, y luego, cuando un adulto venía a separarlos, lloraba e inventaba alguna historia acerca de cómo el otro chico empezó. Y por supuesto, le creían, porque estábamos en Sinceridad y no podíamos mentir. Jaja.

Sumire arruga la nariz, y añade.: Drew es sólo su compañero. Dudo que haya un pensamiento independiente en su cerebro. Y Anna… ella es del tipo de persona que incinera a las hormigas con una lupa, sólo para verlas deshacerse.

En la arena, Mochu golpea duro a Koko en la mandíbula. Me estremezco. Del otro lado de la sala, Goshima sonríe a Mochu, y gira uno de los anillos en su ceja.

Koko se tambalea hacia un lado, con una mano presionada en su cara, y bloquea el siguiente puñetazo de Mochu con su mano libre. A juzgar por su gesto, el bloquear el puñetazo es tan doloroso como lo habría sido un golpe. Mochu es lento, pero fuerte.

Kounji, Drew, y Anna lanzan furtivas miradas en nuestra dirección y luego juntan sus cabezas, susurrando.

—Creo que saben que estamos hablando de ellos— digo.

—¿Y? Ellos ya saben que los odio.

—¿Lo saben? ¿Cómo?

Sumire sonríe falsamente hacia ellos y los saluda. Miro hacia abajo, mis mejillas calentándose. No debería estar chismeando de todos modos. El chisme es auto-indulgente.

Koko engancha un pie alrededor de una de las piernas de Mochu y tira hacia atrás, golpeando a Mochu en el suelo.

Mochu gatea en sus pies.

—Porque yo les he dicho— dice ella, a través de los dientes apretados de su sonrisa. Sus dientes son rectos arriba y torcidos abajo. Ella me mira. —Tratamos de ser muy honestos acerca de nuestros sentimientos en Sinceridad. Un montón de gente me ha dicho que no les gusto. Y un montón de gente no. ¿A quién le importa?

—Simplemente... no se supone que lastimemos a las personas— digo.

—Me gusta pensar que estoy ayudándolos al odiarlos— dice. —Les estoy recordando que no son un regalo de Dios para la humanidad.

Me río un poco en eso y me concentro en la arena de nuevo. Koko y Mochu se enfrentan entre sí por unos segundos más, más vacilantes que antes. Koko aparta rápidamente su cabello claro de sus ojos. Echan un vistazo a Cuatro como si estuvieran esperando a que declare terminada la pelea, pero él permanece con los brazos cruzados, sin dar ninguna respuesta. A unos metros de él, Goshima mira su reloj.

Después de unos segundos de dar vueltas, Goshima grita: —¿Creen que esta es una actividad de ocio? ¿Deberíamos pedir medio tiempo para una siesta? ¡Luchen entre sí!

—Pero...— Mochu se endereza, bajando sus manos, y dice. —¿es con puntos o algo así? ¿Cuándo termina la pelea?

—Se termina cuando uno de ustedes no pueda continuar— dice Goshima.

—De acuerdo a las normas de Intrepidez— dice Cuatro. —uno de ustedes también podría ceder.

Goshima entorna los ojos hacia Cuatro. —De acuerdo con las viejas reglas— dice. —En las nuevas reglas, nadie cede.

.Un hombre valiente reconoce la fuerza de los demás .replica Cuatro.

.Un hombre valiente nunca se rinde.

Cuatro y Goshima se miran fijamente durante unos segundos. Siento como si estuviera mirando a dos tipos diferentes de Intrepidez, el tipo honorable, y el tipo despiadado. Pero incluso yo sé que en esta sala, es Goshima, el líder más joven de los Intrepidez, quien tiene la autoridad.

Gotas de sudor llenan la frente de Mochu; las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

—Esto es ridículo— dice Mochu, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Cuál es el punto de

golpearlo? ¡Estamos en la misma Facción!

—Oh, ¿piensas que va a ser tan fácil?— pregunta Koko, sonriendo. —Adelante.

Trata de pegarme, torpe.

Koko pone las manos en alto de nuevo. Veo determinación en los ojos de Koko que no estaban antes. ¿Realmente cree que puede ganar? Un duro golpe en la cabeza y Mochu lo noqueará en frío.

Eso es, si realmente puede golpear a Koko. Mochu trata con un puñetazo, y Koko se agacha, la parte de atrás de su cuello brillando de sudor. Él esquiva otro golpe, deslizándose alrededor de Mochu y pateándolo con fuerza en la espalda. Mochu se tambalea hacia delante y gira.

Cuando era más joven, leí un libro sobre los osos pardos. Había una foto de uno de pie sobre sus patas traseras con sus patas extendidas, rugiendo. Así es como Mochu se ve ahora.

Carga contra Koko, agarrándolo del brazo para que no se pueda escapar, y lo golpea duro en la mandíbula.

Puedo ver la luz dejar los ojos de Koko, que son de color verde pálido, como el apio. Ruedan hacia atrás en su cabeza, y toda la tensión cae de su cuerpo. Se desliza de las manos de Mochu, como un peso muerto, y se desploma en el suelo. El frío corre por mi espalda y me llena el pecho.

Los ojos de Mochu se abren ampliamente, y se agacha junto a Koko, tocándole la mejilla con una mano. La habitación se queda en silencio mientras esperamos que Koko responda. Durante unos segundos, no lo hace, sólo yace en el suelo con un brazo doblado debajo de él. Luego parpadea, claramente aturdido.

—Haz que se levante— dice Goshima. Se queda mirando con ojos codiciosos el cuerpo caído de Koko, como la vista en una comida y no ha comido en las últimas semanas. La curvatura de su labio es cruel.

Cuatro se dirige a la pizarra y encierra el nombre de Mochu. Victoria.

—¡Los siguientes… Anna y Sumire!— grita Goshima. Mochu tira del brazo de Koko sobre sus hombros y lo arrastra fuera de la arena.

Sumire cruje sus nudillos. Me gustaría desearle suerte, pero no sé qué bien podría hacer. Sumire no es débil, pero es mucho más estrecha que Anna. Esperemos que su altura la ayude.

A través de la sala, Cuatro apoya a Koko desde la cintura y lo lleva afuera. Mochu permanece de pie un momento en la puerta, observándolos irse.

La salida de Cuatro me pone nerviosa. Dejándonos con Goshima es como contratar una niñera que se la pasa el tiempo afilando cuchillos.

Sumire mete su cabello detrás de las orejas. Es al ras de la barbilla, negro, y echado hacia atrás con clips plateados. Ella cruje otro nudillo. Se ve nerviosa, y no es de extrañar. ¿Quién no estaría nervioso después de ver a Koko derrumbarse como un muñeco de trapo?

Si el conflicto termina en Intrepidez con una sola persona de pie, no estoy segura de lo que esta parte de la Iniciación va a hacer por mí. ¿Quisiera ser Mochu, de pie sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, sabiendo que yo soy la que lo lanzó al suelo, o quisiera ser Koko, acostado en un montón indefenso? ¿Y es egoísta de mi parte desear la victoria, o es valiente? Me limpio mis manos sudorosas en el pantalón.

Rompo la atención cuando Sumire patea a Anna en el costado. Anna jadea y rechina los dientes como si estuviera a punto de gruñir a través de ellos. Un grueso mechón de cabello negro cae sobre su rostro, pero ella no lo aparta.

Mochu está de pie junto a mí, pero estoy muy centrada en la nueva pelea para mirarlo, o felicitarlo por ganar, asumiendo que es lo que quiere. No estoy segura.

Anna le sonríe a Sumire, y sin previo aviso, carga contra ella, con las manos extendidas, hacia la parte media de Sumire. Ella la golpea con fuerza, tirándola hacia abajo, y anclándola al suelo. Sumire se agita, pero Anna es pesada y no se mueve.

Ella golpea, y Sumire mueve la cabeza fuera del camino, pero Anna sólo golpea una y otra vez, hasta que su puño golpea la mandíbula de Sumire, su nariz, su boca. Sin pensarlo, agarro el brazo de Mochu y aprieto tan fuerte como puedo. Sólo necesito algo a que aferrarme. La sangre corre por el lado de la cara de Sumire y salpica en el suelo junto a su mejilla. Esta es la primera vez que he orado porque alguien caiga inconsciente.

Pero no lo hace. Sumire grita y arrastra uno de sus brazos libres. Golpea a Anna en el oído, dejándola fuera de balance, y se retuerce para liberarse. Ella llega a sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cara con una mano. La sangre manando de su nariz es espesa y oscura y cubre sus dedos en cuestión de segundos. Ella grita de nuevo y se arrastra lejos de Anna. Puedo decir por la agitación de sus hombros que está llorando, pero apenas puedo oírla por encima del zumbido en mis oídos.

Por favor que quede inconsciente.

Anna patea el costado de Sumire, enviándola lánguida sobre su espalda. Mochu libera su mano y me tira apretado a su lado. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar. No tenía ninguna simpatía por Mochu la primera noche, pero ya no soy cruel; la visión de Sumire agarrando sus costillas hace que quiera interponerme entre ella y Anna.

—¡Alto!— se lamenta Sumire mientras Anna empuja su pie hacia atrás para patearla de nuevo. Ella sostiene una mano en alto. —¡Alto! Ya... .tose.… Ya he terminado.

Anna sonríe, y yo suspiro de alivio. Mochu suspira también, su tórax se eleva y cae contra mi hombro.

Goshima camina hacia el centro de la arena, sus movimientos son lentos, y se detiene por encima de Sumire con los brazos cruzados. Él dice en voz baja: —Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ya has terminado?

Sumire se empuja hasta sus rodillas. Cuando levanta la mano del suelo, deja una huella roja detrás. Se aprieta su nariz para detener el sangrado y asiente con la cabeza.

—Levántate— dice él. Si hubiera gritado, no habría sentido como si todo dentro de mi estómago estuviera a punto de salir de él. Si hubiera gritado, hubiera sabido que los gritos era lo peor que lo que pensaba hacer. Pero su voz es tranquila y sus palabras precisas. Él agarra el brazo de Sumire, le da un tirón para ponerse en pie, y la arrastra hacia la puerta.

—Síganme— dice al resto de nosotros.

Y lo hacemos.

Siento el rugido del río en mi pecho.

Estamos cerca de la barandilla. El pozo está casi vacío; estamos a mitad de la tarde, aunque se siente como si hubiera sido de noche por varios días.

Si hubiera gente alrededor, no creo que ninguno de ellos ayudaría a Sumire. Estamos con Goshima, por un lado, y por otro, los Intrepidez tienen diferentes reglas, reglas que la brutalidad no viole.

Goshima empuja a Sumire contra la barandilla.

—Súbete a ella— le dice.

—¿Qué?— dice que como si esperaba que él cediera, pero sus ojos amplios y su cara cenicienta sugieren lo contrario. Goshima no dará marcha atrás.

—Súbete a la barandilla— dice Goshima otra vez, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra. —Si puedes colgar sobre el abismo durante cinco minutos, me olvidaré de tu cobardía. Si no puedes, no te permitiré continuar con la Iniciación.

La barandilla es estrecha y está hecha de metal. La espuma que las capas del río provocan, la hacen resbaladiza y fría. Incluso si Sumire es lo suficientemente valiente como para colgar de la barandilla por cinco minutos, puede no ser capaz de aguantar. O bien decide ser Sin Facción, o corre el riesgo de morir. Cuando cierro los ojos, la imagino cayendo sobre las rocas irregulares debajo y tiemblo. —Está bien— dice ella, con voz temblorosa.

Ella es lo suficientemente alta como para hacer pivotar su pierna sobre la barandilla. Su pie tiembla. Pone su pie en la saliente mientras levanta la otra pierna. De frente a nosotros, se limpia las manos en sus pantalones y se aferra a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blancos. Luego pone un pie fuera de la saliente. Y el otro. Veo su cara entre los barrotes de la barrera, determinada, con los labios apretados.

A mi lado, Mochu programa su reloj.

Durante el primer minuto y medio, Sumire está bien. Sus manos se mantienen firmes alrededor de la barandilla y sus brazos no se agitan. Empiezo a pensar que podría lograrlo y le mostraría a Goshima cuán tonto era por dudar de ella.

Pero entonces el río llega a la pared, y las aguas blancas salpican contra la espalda de Sumire. Su rostro golpea la barrera, y grita. Sus manos resbalan por lo que está sólo sosteniéndose por sus dedos. Trata de conseguir un mejor agarre, pero ahora sus manos están mojadas.

Si la ayudo, Goshima haría de mi destino el mismo que el suyo. ¿La dejaré caer a su muerte, o me resigno a ser Sin Facción? ¿Qué es peor: estar de ociosa cuando alguien muere, o estar exiliada y con las manos vacías?

Mis padres no tendrían ningún problema respondiendo a esa pregunta.

Pero yo no soy como mis padres.

Hasta donde sé, Sumire no ha llorado desde que llegamos aquí, pero ahora su cara está contraída y deja escapar un sollozo que es más fuerte que el río. Otra ola golpea la pared y la espuma recubre su cuerpo. Una de las gotas golpea mi mejilla. Sus manos se deslizan de nuevo, y esta vez, una de ellas cae de la barandilla, por lo que está colgando por cuatro dedos.

—Vamos, Sumire .dice Mochu, su voz baja sorprendentemente fuerte. Ella lo mira. Él aplaude. —Vamos, agárrala de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo. Agárrala.

¿Podría ser incluso lo suficientemente fuerte como para aferrarme a ella? ¿Valdría la pena mi esfuerzo para tratar de ayudarla si sé que soy demasiado débil para hacer algo?

Sé lo que esas preguntas son: excusas. La razón humana puede encontrar excusa a cualquier mal; es por eso que es tan importante que no confiemos en ella. Palabras de mi padre.

Sumire balancea su brazo, buscando a tientas por la barandilla. Nadie más la anima, pero Mochu aplaude y grita, sus ojos sostienen los de ella. Me gustaría hacerlo; me gustaría poder moverme, pero sólo me quedo mirándola y me pregunto cuánto tiempo he sido tan asquerosamente egoísta.

Miro el reloj de Mochu. Cuatro minutos han pasado. Me codea duro en el hombro.

—Vamos— digo. Mi voz es un susurro. Me aclaro la garganta. —Sólo queda un minuto— digo, esta vez más fuerte. La otra mano de Sumire encuentra la barandilla de nuevo. Sus brazos se sacuden con tanta fuerza que me pregunto si la tierra está temblando debajo de mí, moviendo mi visión, y yo no lo noté.

—Vamos, Sumire— Mochu y yo decimos, y cuando nuestras voces se unen, creo que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarla.

La ayudaré. Si se desliza de nuevo, lo haré.

Otra ola de agua salpica contra la espalda de Sumire, y grita cuando sus dos manos se deslizan de la barandilla. Un grito sale de mi boca. Suena como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Pero ella no se cae. Agarra los barrotes de la barrera. Sus dedos se deslizan por el metal hasta que ya no puedo ver su cabeza; sus dedos son todo lo que veo.

El reloj de Mochu indica las 5:00.

—Pasaron cinco minutos— dice él, casi escupiendo las palabras hacia Goshima.

Goshima comprueba su propio reloj. Tomándose su tiempo, inclinando su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que mi estómago se retuerce y no puedo respirar. Cuando parpadeo, veo a la hermana de Nonoko en el pavimento debajo de las vías del tren, las extremidades dobladas en ángulos extraños; veo a Nonoko gritando y llorando; me veo alejarme.

—Bien— dice Goshima. —Puedes abandonar, Sumire.

Mochu camina hacia la barandilla.

—No— dice Goshima. —Ella tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta.

—No, no lo hará— gruñe Mochu. — Ella hizo lo que dijiste. No es una cobarde. Hizo lo que dijiste.

Goshima no responde. Mochu alcanza la barandilla, y es tan alto que puede llegar a muñeca de Sumire. Ella agarra su antebrazo. Mochu tira de ella hacia arriba, con la cara roja por la frustración, y yo corro adelante para ayudar. Soy demasiado pequeña como para hacer mucho bien, como sospechaba, pero agarré a Sumire bajo el hombro una vez que está lo suficientemente en alto, y Mochu y yo la arrastramos sobre la barrera. Cae al suelo, con su cara todavía manchada de sangre por la lucha, la espalda mojada, su cuerpo tembloroso.

Me arrodillo a su lado. Levanta los ojos a los míos, después hacia Mochu, y todos juntos recuperamos el aliento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Esa noche sueño que Sumire cuelga de los pasamanos otra vez, por sus dedos de los pies esta vez, alguien grita que sólo alguien que sea Divergente puede ayudarla. Entonces corro adelante hacia ella, pero alguien me empuja sobre el borde, y despierto antes de llegar a golpear las rocas.

Empapada de sudor e inestable del sueño, camino al cuarto de baño de las chicas para ducharme y cambiarme. Cuando vuelvo, la palabra "Estirada" está pintada con spray rojo a través de mi colchón. La palabra está escrita más pequeña a lo largo del marco de la cama, y otra vez sobre mi almohada. Miro alrededor, mi corazón latiendo con amargura.

Kounji está de pie detrás de mí, silbando mientras ablandaba su almohada. Es difícil de creer que yo podría odiar a alguien que parece tan amable, sus cejas se elevan naturalmente, y él tiene una sonrisa amplia, blanca.

—Geniales decoraciones —dice él.

—¿Hice algo de lo que soy inconsciente? —exijo. Agarro la esquina de la sábana y doy un tirón a ella lejos del colchón. —No sé si lo has notado, pero estamos en el mismo bando ahora.

—No sé a qué te refieres— dice él ligeramente. Luego me echa un vistazo. —Tú y yo nunca estaremos en el mismo bando.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras quito mi funda de la almohada. No te enfades. Él quiere enfurecerme; no lo hará. Pero cada vez que ablanda su almohada, pienso en golpearlo en el estómago.

Mochu entra, y ni siquiera tengo que pedirle ayuda; él solamente camina y tira las ropas de la cama.

Tendré que restregar el marco de la cama más tarde. Mochu lleva el montón de sábanas al cubo de la basura y juntos caminamos hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

—Ignóralo— dice Mochu. — Es un idiota, y si no te enfadas, parará tarde o temprano.

—Sí— toco mis mejillas. Están todavía calientes con un rubor por el enfado. Trato de distraerme a mí misma. —¿Hablaste con Koko? —pregunto silenciosamente. —Después de… tú sabes.

—Sí. Él está bien. No está enfadado— Mochu suspira. —Ahora siempre me recordarán como el primer tipo que golpeó a alguien fuera de combate.

—Hay peores maneras de ser recordados. Al menos ellos no te fastidiarán.

—Hay mejores maneras también —el me da un codazo, sonriendo. —Primera saltadora.

Tal vez yo era la primera saltadora, pero sospecho que esto es donde mi fama de Intrépida comienza y finaliza.

Aclaro mi garganta. —Uno de ustedes tenía que ser golpeado, tú sabes. Si no hubiera sido él, habrías sido tú.

—De todos modos no quiero hacerlo otra vez —Mochu sacude la cabeza, demasiadas veces, demasiado rápido. Suspira. —Realmente no quiero.

Alcanzamos la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento y digo. —Pero tienes que.

Él tiene un rostro amable. Tal vez es demasiado amable para Intrépido.

Miro el tablero cuando entro. No tuve que luchar ayer, pero hoy definitivamente lo haré. Cuando veo mi nombre, me paro en el medio del camino.

Mi oponente es Kounji.

—Oh no —dice Sumire, que camina arrastrando los pies detrás de nosotros. Su cara está magullada, y parece como si tratara de no cojear. Cuando ve el tablero, arruga el envoltorio de bocadillo que sostiene en su puño. —¿Ellos van en serio? ¿Realmente te van a hacer luchar con él?

Kounji es casi 30 centímetros más alto que yo, y ayer, él venció a Drew en menos de cinco minutos. Hoy la cara de Drew está más amoratada que el color de la carne.

—Tal vez puedes soportar unos golpes y pretender caer inconsciente —sugiere

Mochu.

—Nadie podría culparte.

—Sí —digo. —Tal vez.

Miro fijamente mi nombre en el tablero. Mis mejillas se sienten calientes. Mochu y Sumire solamente intentan ayudar, pero el hecho de que ellos no creen, ni siquiera en una esquina diminuta de sus mentes, que yo tenga una posibilidad contra Kounji me molesta.

Estoy a un lado de la habitación, medio escuchando la conversación de Sumire y Mochu, y observo a Anna luchar con Edward. Él es mucho más rápido de lo que ella es, así que estoy segura que Anna no ganará hoy.

Mientras la lucha continúa y mi irritación se desvanece, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Cuatro nos dijo ayer explotar las debilidades de nuestro oponente, y aparte de su falta completa de cualidades agradables, Kounji no tiene ninguna. Él es lo suficientemente alto para ser fuerte, pero no tan grande para ser lento; él tiene un ojo para los puntos débiles de la gente; es vicioso y no va a mostrarme ninguna piedad. Me gustaría decir que me subestima, pero sería mentira. Soy tan inexperta como él sospecha.

Tal vez Mochu tiene razón, y yo solamente debería aguantar unos golpes y pretender estar inconsciente.

Pero no puedo darme el lujo de no intentarlo. No puedo quedar en último lugar.

Por el momento Anna se despega del suelo, pareciendo sólo medio consciente gracias a Edward, mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que puedo sentirlo en mis yemas de los dedos. No puedo recordar cómo estar de pie. No puedo recordar cómo golpear. Camino al centro de la arena y mi estómago se retuerce mientras Kounji viene hacia mí, más alto de lo que recordé, sus brazos musculosos firmes. Él me sonríe. Me pregunto si lanzarme sobre él me hará algún bien.

Lo dudo.

—¿Estás bien allí, Estirada? —dice. —Parece que estás a punto de llorar. Yo podría ir fácil sobre ti si lloras.

Sobre el hombro de Kounji, veo a Cuatro apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos doblados. Su boca está fruncida, como si él solamente tragara algo ácido. Mochu lado de él está Goshima, toqueteando su pie más rápido que mi latido del corazón.

En un segundo Kounji y yo estamos de pie allí, mirándonos fijamente el uno con el otro, y al siguiente las manos de Kounji suben a la altura de su cara, inclinando sus codos. Sus rodillas están dobladas también, como si estuviera listo para saltar.

—Vamos, Estirada —dice él, sus ojos destellando. —Sólo una pequeña lágrima. Tal vez unos ruegos.

El pensamiento de rogarle a Kounji por piedad me hace probar la bilis, y en un impulso, lo pateo en un lado. O lo habría pateado en un lado, si él no hubiera cogido mi pie y echado a un lado, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi espalda golpea el suelo, y tiro de mi pie libre, revolviendo mis pies.

Tengo que mantenerme sobre mis pies así él no puede darme patadas en la cabeza. Esto es la única cosa en la que puedo pensar.

—Deja de jugar con ella —dice Goshima bruscamente. —No tengo todo el día.

La mirada maliciosa de Kounji desaparece. Su brazo tira y el dolor atraviesa mi mandíbula y las extensiones a través de mi cara, haciendo mi visión volverse negra en los bordes y mis oídos pitando. Parpadeo y me sacudo a un lado de la habitación mientras la habitación se oscurece y se balancea. No recuerdo su puño viniendo hacia mí.

Estoy demasiado desequilibrada para hacer nada más que alejarme de él, tanto como la arena me lo permitirá. Él se lanza en frente de mí y me patea con fuerza en el estómago. Su pie saca el aire de mis pulmones y eso duele, duele tanto que no puedo respirar, o quizás eso es por la patada, no lo sé, solamente me caigo.

Sobre tus pies, es el único pensamiento en mi mente. Me impulso a levantarme, pero Kounji ya está allí. Él agarra mi cabello con una mano y me golpea la nariz con la otra. Este dolor es diferente, menos parecido a una puñalada y más bien a una rotura, rompiendo mi cerebro, mancha mi visión con colores diferentes, azules, verdes, rojo. Trato de empujarlo, mis manos golpeando sus brazos, y él me golpea otra vez, esta vez en las costillas. Mi cara está húmeda. Mi nariz sangrando. Más roja, imagino, pero estoy demasiado mareada para mirar hacia abajo.

Él me empuja y me caigo de nuevo, raspando mis manos con la tierra, parpadeando, torpe y lenta y caliente. Toso y me arrastro sobre mis pies. Yo realmente debería acostarme si la habitación está girando tan rápido. Y Kounji da vueltas a mí alrededor; soy el centro de un planeta giratorio, la única cosa que queda aún. Algo me golpea desde un lado y casi caigo de nuevo.

Sobre mis pies, sobre mis pies. Veo una masa sólida delante de mí, un cuerpo. Golpeo tan fuerte como puedo, y mi puño golpea algo suave. Kounji apenas gime, y golpea mi oído con la palma de su mano, riendo silenciosamente. Oigo el timbre y trato de parpadear por algo en los parches negros de mis ojos; ¿cómo entró algo en mi ojo?

Por mi visión periférica, veo a Cuatro empujar la puerta y salir. Al parecer esta lucha no es lo suficientemente interesante para él. O tal vez él va a averiguar por qué todo está girando como un trompo, y no le culpo; quiero saber la respuesta también.

Mis rodillas ceden y el piso está tan frío contra mi mejilla. Algo me golpeó fuertemente a un lado y yo grito por primera vez, un alto chillido que pertenece a alguien más y no a mí, y esto me golpea fuertemente de nuevo, y no puedo ver nada en absoluto, ni siquiera lo que está delante de mi cara, las luces se apagan. Alguien grita. —¡Suficiente! .Y yo pienso demasiado y nada en absoluto.

Cuando me despierto, no siento mucho, pero el interior de mi cabeza es borroso, como si estuviera embalado con bolas de algodón.

Sé que perdí, y la única cosa que mantiene el dolor en la deriva es lo que me hace difícil pensar correctamente.

—¿Su ojo ya se puso negro? —alguien pregunta.

Abro un ojo, el otro se mantuvo cerrado como si estuviera pegado de esa manera. Sentados a mi derecha están Koko y Mochu; Sumire se sienta sobre la cama a mi izquierda con una compresa de hielo sobre su mandíbula.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? —digo. Mis labios se sienten torpes y demasiado grandes.

Ella se ríe. —Mira quién habla. ¿Deberíamos conseguirte un parche de ojo?

—Bueno, ya sé que le pasó a mi cara —digo. —Yo estaba allí. Algo así.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma, Mik? —dice Koko, sonriendo. —Nosotros deberíamos conseguirte analgésicos más a menudo si vas a comenzar a bromear. Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo le di una paliza.

—No puedo creer que no lo pudiste vencer —dice Mochu, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Él es bueno —dice ella, encogiendo los hombros. —Además, pienso que finalmente he aprendido como dejar de perder. Solamente no tengo que dejar que la gente me golpee la mandíbula.

—Sabes, uno pensaría que ya habrás entendido eso —Koko le guiña el ojo. —Ahora sé por qué no eres Sabiduría. No eres muy brillante, ¿cierto?

—¿Te sientes bien, Mik? —dice Mochu. Sus ojos son marrones oscuros, casi del mismo color que la piel de Sumire. Su mejilla parece áspera, como si no la afeitó, él podría tener una gruesa barba. Difícil creer que tiene sólo dieciséis años.

—Sí .digo. —Solamente deseo poderme quedar aquí por siempre tanto que nunca tendría que ver a Kounji de nuevo.

Pero no sé dónde está el "aquí". Estoy en una habitación grande, estrecha con una fila de camas en el otro lado. Algunas camas tienen cortinas entre ellas. En el lado derecho de la habitación está el puesto de una enfermera. Esto debe ser donde los Intrépidos van cuando están enfermos o heridos. La mujer allí nos mira sobre un portapapeles. Nunca he visto a una enfermera con tantos piercings en su oído antes. Algunos Intrépidos deben ofrecerse voluntariamente para hacer empleos como este que tradicionalmente pertenecen a otras Facciones. Después de todo esto, no tendría sentido para los Intrépidos hacer un viaje al hospital de la ciudad siempre que ellos resultan heridos.

La primera vez que fui al hospital, yo tenía seis años. Mi madre se cayó sobre la acera del frente de nuestra casa y se rompió el brazo. Escuchar sus gritos me hizo estallar en lágrimas, pero Tsubasa solamente corrió hacia mi padre sin decir una palabra. En el hospital, una mujer amigable con una camisa amarilla con uñas limpias tomó la tensión arterial de mi madre y acomodó su hueso con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo a Tsubasa diciéndole que eso sólo tomaría un mes para reponerse, porque era una fractura capilar. Pensé que él le tranquilizaba, porque esto es lo que las personas desinteresadas hacen, pero ahora me pregunto sí él repetía algo que había estudiado; si todas sus tendencias de Abnegación eran solamente rasgos de Sabiduría disfrazadas.

—No te preocupes por Kounji —dice Koko. —A él al menos le dará una paliza Edward, que ha estado estudiando combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde que teníamos diez años. Por diversión.

—Bien —dice Sumire. Comprueba su reloj. —Creo que nos estamos perdiendo la cena. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí, Mik?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Sumire y Koko se levantan, pero Mochu deja que ellos se adelanten. Él tiene un olor distinto, dulce y fresco, como salvia y limón. Cuando se mueve y se pierde en la noche, consigo un olorcillo de ello y sé que él tiene una pesadilla.

—Solamente quería decirte que te perdiste el anuncio de Goshima. Vamos a ir a un viaje de estudios mañana, a la valla, para aprender sobre trabajos Intrépidos .dice. —Tenemos que estar en el tren a las ocho y quince.

—Bien digo. —Gracias.

—Y no le prestes atención a Sumire. Tu cara no está tan mal —sonríe un poco. — Me refiero a que, luce bien. Siempre luce bien. Me explico; luces valiente. Intrépida.

Sus ojos escrutan los míos, y se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El silencio parece crecer entre nosotros. Eso era una cosa agradable de decir, pero él actúa como si quisiera decir más que solamente las palabras. Espero estar equivocada. Yo no podía sentirme atraída por Mochu, no podía sentirme atraída por alguien así de frágil. Sonrío tanto como mi mejilla magullada me permite, esperando que eso difunda la tensión.

—Debería dejarte descansar —dice. Se levanta para marcharse, pero antes de que él se pueda ir, agarro su muñeca.

—¿Mochu, estás bien? —digo. Me mira fijamente sin expresión, y añado —Me refiero, ¿eso se está volviendo más fácil?

—Uh… —se encoge. —Un poco.

Él tira su mano para liberarla y la empuja a su bolsillo. La pregunta debe haberlo avergonzado, porque nunca lo he visto tan rojo antes. Si pasara mis noches sollozando en mi almohada, yo estaría un poco avergonzada también. Al menos cuando lloro, sé cómo ocultarlo.

—Perdí con Drew. Después de tu lucha con Kounji —me mira. —Recibí unos golpes, caí, y me quede allí. Incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Supuse… supuse que ya que golpeé a Koko, si pierdo todo lo demás, no seré alineado último, pero no tendré que hacer daño a nadie más.

—¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?

Él mira hacia abajo. —Solamente no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez esto quiere decir que soy un cobarde.

-No eres un cobarde solamente porque no quieres hacerle daño a la gente —digo, porque yo sé que es lo correcto que hay que decir, incluso si no estoy segura que lo que signifique.

Durante un momento estamos ambos todavía, mirándonos el uno al otro. Tal vez si sé lo que significa. Si es un cobarde, no es porque él no disfruta del dolor. Es porque se rehúsa actuar.

Me da una mirada afligida y dice: —¿Crees que nuestras familias nos visitarán?

Ellos dicen que las familias de transferencia nunca vienen el Día de Visitas.

—No lo sé —digo. —No sé si sería bueno o malo si ellos lo hicieran.

—Creo que es malo —asiente él. —Sí, es ya bastante difícil. —Él asiente otra vez, como si estuviera confirmando lo que dijo, y se aleja.

En menos de una semana, los Iniciados de Abnegación serán capaces de visitar a sus familias por primera vez desde la Ceremonia de Selección. Ellos se irán a casa y se sentarán en sus salas de estar y actuaran recíprocamente con sus padres por primera vez como adultos.

Solía esperar con impaciencia ese día. Solía pensar en lo que les diría a mi madre y mi padre cuando me permitieran hacerles preguntas en la mesa.

En menos de una semana, el Iniciado Intrépido se reunirá con sus familias en La Fosa, o en el edificio de cristal encima del compuesto, y hará lo que sea que el Intrépido hace cuando ellos se reúnen.

Tal vez ellos toman turnos para lanzar cuchillos sobre las cabezas de cada uno, ello no me sorprendería.

Y los Iniciados de transferencia con padres misericordiosos serán capaces de verlos otra vez también. Sospecho que los míos no estarán entre ellos. No después del grito de ultraje de mi padre en la ceremonia. No después de que ambos hijos los dejaran.

Tal vez si yo les hubiera dicho que era Divergente, y estuve confundida sobre qué escoger, ellos habrían entendido. Tal vez ellos me habrían ayudado a entender qué es un Divergente, y lo que esto quiere decir, y por qué es peligroso. Pero no confié en ellos con aquel secreto, entonces nunca lo sabré.

Aprieto mis dientes mientras las lágrimas vienen. Estoy harta. Estoy llena de lágrimas y debilidad. Pero no hay mucho que puedo hacer para pararlo.

Tal vez me estoy deslizando al sueño, y tal vez no lo estoy haciendo. Más tarde esa noche, sin embargo, me voy de esa habitación y vuelvo a mi dormitorio. La única cosa peor que permitir que Kounji me ponga en hospital podría ser que le permitiera ponerme allí toda la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La mañana siguiente, no escucho la alarma ni pies arrastrándose, o conversaciones mientras los otros Iniciados se arreglaban. Me levanto con Sumire sacudiendo mi hombro con una mano y golpeando mi mejilla con la otra. Ella ya lleva un abrigo negro abrochado hasta el cuello. Si tiene moretones de la pelea de ayer, su piel oscura los hace difícil de ver.

—Vamos —dice ella. —Levántate y muévete.

Soñé que Kounji me amarró a una silla y me preguntaba si era Divergente. Respondí que no, y me golpeó hasta que dije que sí. Me levanté con las mejillas húmedas.

Quiero decir algo, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es quejarme. Mi cuerpo me duele tanto que hasta me duele respirar. No ayuda que el ataque de llanto de anoche hizo que mis ojos se hincharan. Sumire me ofrece su mano.

En el reloj se leen las ocho. Se supone que debemos estar en las pistas a las ocho y cuarto.

—Correré y nos conseguiré el desayuno. Tú sólo… arréglate. Parece que te va a tomar un rato —dice ella.

Gruño. Tratando de no doblar la cintura, busco a tientas en el cajón de debajo de mi cama por una camisa limpia. Por suerte, Kounji no está aquí para ver mi lucha. Una vez que Sumire se va, el dormitorio está vacío.

Desabrocho mi camisa y miro mi costado desnudo, el cual está lleno de moretones. Por un segundo los colores me dejan boquiabierta, de color verde brillante, azul oscuro y marrón. Me cambio tan rápido como puedo y dejo mi cabello suelto porque no puedo levantar los brazos para amarrármelo.

Miro mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo en la pared trasera y veo a una extraña. Es castaña como yo, con una cara angosta como la mía, pero allí es donde las similitudes paraban. Yo no tenía un ojo negro, un labio partido y una quijada magullada. Yo no soy pálida como una servilleta. Ella no podía ser yo, aunque ella se movía cuando yo me movía.

Para el momento en que Sumire vuelve, con un panecillo en cada mano, estoy sentada en el borde de mi cama, viendo mis zapatos desatados. Tengo que inclinarme para atarlos. Dolerá cuando me incline.

Pero Sumire simplemente me pasa un panecillo y se agacha enfrente de mí para amarrar mis zapatos. La gratitud surge en mi pecho, cálida y parecido a una aflicción. Tal vez hay un Abnegación en todos, incluso aunque no lo sepan.

Bueno, en todos menos en Kounji.

—Gracias —le digo.

—Bueno nunca llegaríamos a tiempo si las tuvieses que atar tú misma .dice ella. —Vamos. Puedes comer y caminar al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

Caminamos rápido a través de La Fosa. El panecillo es de banana, con nueces. Mi madre horneó pan como este una vez para dárselo a los Sin Facción, pero nunca lo probé.

Yo era demasiado grande para mimos a esas alturas. Ignoro el pellizco en el estómago que viene cada vez que pienso en mi madre y medio camino, medio corro detrás de Sumire, que se olvida de que sus piernas son más largas que las mías.

Subimos los peldaños de la Fosa al edificio de vidrio encima de ella y corremos a la salida. Cada golpazo en mis pies emana dolor hacia mis costillas, pero lo ignoro. Llegamos a las vías justo cuando el tren llega, su claxon resonando.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —grita Koko por encima del pitido.

—Piernas Rechonchas aquí presente se volvió una anciana durante toda la noche —dice Sumire.

—Oh, cállate. —digo sólo medio en broma.

Cuatro se mantiene al frente del grupo, tan cerca de las vías que si se mueve un solo centímetro hacia adelante, el tren arrancaría su nariz. Da un paso hacia atrás para que los otros vayan primero.

Koko se encarama dentro del vagón con alguna dificultad, aterrizando primero en su estómago y luego arrastrando las piernas detrás de él. Cuatro agarra la manija al lado del vagón y se impulsa suavemente, como si no tuviera más de dos metros de cuerpo con los que lidiar.

Corro cerca del vagón, haciendo una mueca, y luego aprieto los dientes y agarro la manija a un lado. Esto va a doler.

Mochu me agarra debajo de cada brazo y me levanta fácilmente dentro del vagón. El dolor brota través de mi costado, pero sólo dura un segundo. Veo a Kounji detrás de él, y mis mejillas se calientan.

Mochu estaba tratando de ser agradable, así que le sonrió, pero deseo que la gente no quisiera ser tan agradable. Como si Kounji no tuviera suficiente argumento ya.

—¿Sintiéndote mejor? —dice Kounji, dándome una mirada que simulaba simpatía, sus labios curvándose hacia abajo y sus cejas arqueadas juntas. —¿O estás un poco…? ¿Estirada?

Se echa a reír de su broma y Anna y Drew se le unen. Anna tiene una risa horrible, siempre resoplando y sacudiendo los hombros, y Drew no se pronuncia, por lo que casi parece que está adolorido.

—Estamos todos impresionados por tu increíble ingenio —dice Koko.

—Sí, ¿Estás seguro que no perteneces a Sabiduría, Kounji? —añade Sumire.

—Me han dicho que no se oponen a las mariquitas.

Cuatro, parado en la puerta, habla antes de que Kounji pueda responder.

—¿Tengo que escuchar todas sus disputas camino a la cerca?

Todo el mundo se calla, y Cuatro se voltea a la apertura del vagón. Sostiene las asas a ambos lados, sus brazos extendidos a lo ancho, y se inclina hacia adelante para que la mayoría de su cuerpo esté fuera del vagón, aunque sus pies quedan en el interior. El viento presiona su camisa contra su pecho. Trato de mirar a través de él lo que estamos atravesando, un mar de amontonados edificios abandonados que se vuelven más pequeños mientras seguimos.

Cada pocos segundos, sin embargo, mis ojos se vuelven hacia Cuatro. No sé qué espero ver, o qué quiero ver, si es algo. Pero lo hago sin pensar.

Le pregunto a Sumire

—¿Qué crees que hay allá afuera? —señalo hacia la puerta. —Me refiero, más allá de la valla.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Un montón de granjas, supongo.

—Sí, pero me refiero… pasando las granjas. ¿De qué estamos cuidando a la ciudad?

Ella agita sus dedos hacia mí.

—¡Monstruos!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera teníamos guardias cerca de la valla hasta hace cinco años —dijo Koko. —¿No recuerdas cuando la policía de Intrepidez solía patrullar el sector de los Sin Facción?

—Sí —digo. —También recuerdo que mi padre fue una de esas personas que votaron para sacar a los de Intrepidez del sector de la ciudad de los Sin Facción. Decía que los pobres no necesitaban policías, ellos necesitaban ayuda, y nosotros podíamos dársela. Pero prefiero no mencionar eso ahora, o aquí. Es una de las muchas cosas que los Sabiduría daban como evidencia de la incompetencia de Abnegación.

—Oh, cierto —dice él. —Apuesto a que los viste todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto, de una manera un poco brusca. No quiero ser relacionada tan de cerca con los Sin Facción.

—Porque tenías que pasar por el sector de los Sin Facción para ir a la escuela, ¿no?

—¿Qué hiciste, te memorizaste el mapa de la ciudad por diversión? —dice Sumire.

—Si —dice Koko, luciendo confuso. —¿Tú no?

Chillan los frenos del tren, y todos damos un bandazo hacia adelante mientras el vagón va más lento. Estoy muy agradecida por el movimiento, hace más fácil estar de pie. Los edificios en ruinas ya no están, reemplazados por los campos de color amarillo y las vías del tren. El tren se detiene bajo una cubierta. Me bajo hacia la hierba sosteniendo la manilla para mantenerme equilibrada.

En frente de mi hay una valla metálica con alambre de púas en la parte superior. Cuando camino hacia adelante, noto que continua más allá de lo que puedo ver, perpendicular en el horizonte. Pasando la valla hay un grupo de árboles, la mayoría de ellos muertos, algunos verdes.

Dando vueltas al otro lado de la valla están los guardias con armas de fuego de

Intrepidez.

—Síganme —dice Cuatro. Me mantengo cerca de Sumire. No quiero admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero me siento más calmada cuando estoy cerca de ella. Si Kounji trata de burlarse de mí, ella me defenderá. En silencio, me regaño por ser tan cobarde. Los insultos de Kounji no me molestan, y yo debería concentrarme en mejorar el combate, no en lo mal que lo hice ayer. Y debo estar dispuesta, aunque no sea capaz, de defenderme en vez de depender de otras personas para que lo hagan por mí.

Cuatro nos guía hacia la puerta, la cual es tan ancha como una casa y se abre a la carretera agrietada que conduce a la ciudad. Cuando vine para acá con mi familia cuando era niña, nos montamos en un autobús hacia la carretera y más allá, a las granjas de Concordia, donde pasamos el día recogiendo tomates y sudando a través de nuestras camisas.

Otro pinchazo en mi estómago.

—Si no clasifican entre los cinco primeros al final de la Iniciación, probablemente van a terminar aquí —dice Cuatro cuando llega a la puerta. —Una vez que eres un guardia de la cerca, hay un cierto potencial para avanzar, pero no mucho. Pueden ser capaces de ir más allá de las patrullas en las granjas de Concordia, pero…

—¿Patrullas para qué propósito? —pregunta Koko.

Cuatro levanta un hombro.

—Supongo que lo descubrirás si te encuentras entre ellos. Como estaba diciendo. Para la mayoría, esos quienes vigilan la cerca cuando son jóvenes continúan vigilando la cerca. Si les conforta, algunos de ellos insisten es que no es tan malo como parece.

—Sí. Al menos no manejaremos buses o limpiaremos el desastre de otras personas como los Sin Facción —susurra Sumire en mi oído.

—¿Qué rango fuiste tú? —pregunta Kounji a Cuatro.

No espero que Cuatro conteste, pero el mira fríamente a Kounji y dice: —Yo fui el primero.

—¿Y elegiste hacer esto? —Los ojos de Kounji son anchos, redondos y verdes. Hubiesen lucido inocentes si no supiera la horrible persona que es. —¿Por qué no obtuviste un trabajo del gobierno?

—No quería uno —dijo Cuatro categóricamente. Recuerdo lo que él dijo el primer día, acerca de trabajar en el cuarto de control, donde los de Intrepidez monitoreaban la seguridad de la ciudad. Es difícil imaginárselo allí, rodeado de computadoras. Para mí él pertenecía a la sala de entrenamiento.

Aprendimos sobre los trabajos de las Facciones en la escuela. Los de Intrepidez tenían opciones limitadas. Podíamos guardar la cerca o trabajar por la seguridad de nuestra ciudad. Podíamos trabajar en el recinto de Intrepidez, dibujando tatuajes o haciendo armas o incluso peleando con otros por entretenimiento. O podíamos trabajar para los líderes de Intrepidez. Esa sonaba como la mejor opción para mí.

El único problema era que mi rango es terrible. Y debo estas Sin Facción para el final de la primera fase.

Paramos en la próxima puerta. Unos pocos de Intrepidez miran en nuestra dirección pero no muchos. Están muy ocupados abriendo las puertas, las cuales son dos veces más altas que ellos y muchísimas veces más anchas, para dejar entrar a un camión.

El chofer usa una gorra, una barba y una sonrisa. Se detiene justo dentro de la puerta y salé. La parte de atrás del camión está abierta, y unos pocos de Concordia se sientan entre las pilas de cajas. Le echo un vistazo a las cajas, contienen manzanas.

—¿Mikan? —dice un chico de Concordia.

Mi cabeza se sacude al sonido de mi nombre. Uno de los de Concordia se encuentra en la parte trasera del camión. Tiene el pelo rubio rizado y una nariz familiar, ancha en la punta y estrecha en el puente.

Robert. Trato de recordarlo en la Ceremonia de Elección y nada viene a mi mente que no sea el sonido de mi corazón en los oídos. ¿Quién más se transfirió? ¿Susan? ¿Hay alguno Iniciándose este año en Abnegación?

Si Abnegación se está desvaneciendo, es nuestra culpa, la de Robert, Tsubasa y la mía. Saco el pensamiento de mi mente.

Robert salta hacia abajo del camión. Lleva una camiseta gris y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Después de un segundo de vacilación, se mueve hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. Yo me pongo rígida. Sólo en Concordia las personas se abrazan a otras como saludo. No muevo un músculo hasta que me suelta.

Su propia sonrisa de desvanece cuando me mira de nuevo.

—Mikan, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

—Nada —digo. —Sólo entrenamiento. Nada.

—¿Mikan? —exige una voz nasal a mi lado. Anna se cruza de brazos y se ríe.. ¿Ese es tu nombre real, Estirada?

La observo.

—¿De qué crees que era el diminutivo Mik?

—Oh, no lo sé… ¿cobarde? —ella toca su quijada. Si su quijada fuese más grande, tal vez hiciera balance con su nariz, pero es pequeña y casi baja a su cuello. —Oh, espera, eso no comienza con Mik. Me equivoqué.

—No hay necesidad de que la fastidies .dice Robert en voz baja. —Yo soy Robert, ¿y tú eres?

—Alguien a quien no le importa cuál es tu nombre —dice ella. —¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu camión? No se supone que fraternicemos con miembros de otra Fracción.

—¿Por qué no te alejas de nosotros? —digo bruscamente.

—Cierto. No me gustaría meterme entre tú y tu novio —dice. Ella se aleja sonriendo.

Robert me da una mirada triste.

—Ellos no parecen ser buenas personas.

—Algunos de ellos no lo son.

—Podrías volver a casa, lo sabes. Estoy seguro que Abnegación haría una excepción por ti.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a casa? —pregunto, con mis mejillas ardiendo. —¿Crees que no lo puedo manejar o algo así?

—No es eso. —Niega con la cabeza. —No es que no puedas, es que no tienes por qué. Deberías ser feliz.

—Esto fue lo que elegí. Es todo. —Miro por encima del hombro de Robert. Los guardias de Intrepidez parecían haber terminado la exanimación del camión. El hombre barbudo se devuelve al asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta detrás de él. —Además, Robert. La meta en mi vida no es solo… ser feliz.

—Sin embargo, ¿no sería más fácil si lo fuese? —dice él.

Antes de que pueda responder, él toca mi hombro y se voltea hacia el camión. Una chica en la parte de atrás tiene un banjo en su regazo.

Ella empieza a tocar mientras Robert se monta en el interior, y el camión comienza a avanzar, llevando los sonidos de banjo y la gorjeante voz de la chica lejos de nosotros.

Robert se despide con la mano, y nuevamente veo otra posible vida en mi mente. Me veo en la parte de atrás del camión, cantando con la chica, aunque nunca he cantado antes, riéndome cuando estoy fuera de rango, escalando árboles para recoger manzanas, siempre en calma y a salvo.

Los guardias de Intrepidez cierran la puerta y la bloquean. El seguro está por fuera. Me muerdo el labio. ¿Por qué bloquean la puerta desde afuera y no desde dentro? Pareciera no como si o quisieran mantener algo fuera; ellos nos querían mantener dentro.

Alejo el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido.

Cuatro se aleja de la cerca, donde estaba hablando con una guardia de Intrepidez con un arma equilibrada en su hombro hace un instante.

—Me preocupa que tienes un don para tomar malas decisiones —dice cuando está a medio metro de mí.

Cruzo mis brazos.

—Fue una conversación de dos minutos.

—No creo que una pequeña fracción de tiempo lo haga menos imprudente.

Frunce el entrecejo y toca la esquina de mi ojo morado con sus dedos. Mi cabeza se sacude hacia atrás, pero él no retira la mano. En su lugar, inclina la cabeza y suspira.

—Sabes, si pudieras aprender a atacar primero, podrías hacerlo mejor.

—¿Atacar primero? —digo. —¿Cómo ayudaría eso?

—Eres rápida. Si puedes dar unos buenos golpes antes de que sepan que está pasando, podrías ganar. —Se encoge de hombros, y deja caer su mano.

—Estoy sorprendida de que sepas eso —digo silenciosamente,— ya que te fuiste a la mitad de mi primera y única pelea.

—Era algo que no quería ver —dice él.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Él aclara su garganta.

—Parece que el próximo tren está aquí. Es momento de irse, Mik.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Me arrastro a través de mi colchón con un fuerte suspiro. Han pasado dos días desde mi pelea con Kounji, y mis heridas se están tornando moradas-azules. Me he acostumbrado al dolor cada vez que me muevo, así que ahora me muevo mejor, pero todavía estoy lejos de estar sana.

A pesar de que todavía estoy lesionada, tuve que pelear hoy otra vez. Por suerte esta vez, fui pareja contra Myra, quien no puede lanzar un buen golpe si alguien está controlando su brazo. Tuve un buen golpe durante los primeros dos minutos. Ella cayó y estaba demasiado mareada para levantarse. Debería sentirme triunfante, pero no hay triunfo en golpear a una chica como Myra.

Mochu segundo que mi cabeza toca la almohada, la puerta del dormitorio se abre, y una multitud entra al cuarto con linternas. Me siento, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la cama encima de mí, y entrecierro los ojos en la oscuridad para ver qué está pasando.

—Todo el mundo ¡arriba! —alguien ruge. Una linterna alumbra detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que los aretes en sus oídos brillen. Goshima. Rodeándolo están otros Intrepidez, algunos de los cuales he visto en La Fosa, algunos no los he visto antes. Cuatro se encuentra entre ellos.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia mí y se quedan allí. Miro fijamente hacia atrás y me olvido de todo a mí alrededor, los transferidos se levantan de la cama.

—¿Está sorda, Estirada? —demanda Goshima. Salgo bruscamente de mi aturdimiento y me deslizo fuera de las cobijas. Estoy contenta de haber dormido con la ropa puesta, porque Sumire está de pie al lado de nuestra litera, vistiendo solo una camiseta, sus largas piernas desnudas. Ella se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Goshima. De repente, desearía, poder mirar a alguien tan atrevidamente con apenas nada de ropa, pero yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Tienen cinco minutos para vestirse y encontrarnos en las vías —dice Goshima. —Nos vamos a otro viaje de campo.

Meto mis pies en los zapatos y corro, haciendo muecas de dolor, por detrás de Sumire en el camino hacia el tren, Una gota de sudor cae por la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras corremos a lo largo de las paredes de La Fosa, empujando los antiguos miembros en nuestro camino. Ellos no están sorprendidos de vernos. Me pregunto cuánta gente desesperada, corriendo ven ellos una vez por semana.

Llegamos a las vías justo detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Al lado de las vías hay un montón de negro. Distingo un grupo de cañones largos y seguros de armas.

—¿Vamos a dispararle a algo? —bufa Sumire en mí oído.

Mochu lado una pila de cajas que parecían ser municiones. Yo estaba unas pulgadas más cerca para leer una de las cajas. Escrito en ella "Bolas de pintura"

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas antes, pero el nombre habla por sí mismo. Me río.

—¡Todo el mundo agarre un arma! —grita Goshima.

Nos precipitamos hacia la pila. Soy la más cercana a esta, así que arrebato la primera arma que pude encontrar, una pesada, pero no tan pesada como para no levantarla, y cojo una caja de bolas de pintura. Meto la caja en mi bolsillo y la honda del arma en mi espalda por lo que la correa se cruza en mi pecho.

—¿Tiempo estimado? —pregunta Goshima a Cuatro.

Cuatro mira su reloj. —Cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma memorizar el horario del tren?

—¿Por qué debería, cuando te tengo a ti para recordármelo? —dice Goshima, empujando el hombro de Cuatro.

Un círculo de luces aparece a mi izquierda, muy lejos. Crece a medida que se acerca, brillando contra un lado de la cara de Cuatro, creando una sombra en el débil hoyo debajo de su pómulo.

Él es el primero en subirse al tren, y yo corro detrás de él, sin esperar a Sumire o Koko o Mochu que me siguen. Cuatro se da la vuelta cuando caigo dentro del siguiente vagón y me sostiene una mano. Agarro su brazo y él me impulsa. Incluso los músculos de su antebrazo se tensan, definidos.

Me suelto rápidamente, sin mirarlo, y me siento al otro lado del carro.

Una vez que todo el mundo entra, Cuatro habla.

—Nos dividiremos en dos equipos para jugar a capturar la bandera. Cada equipo tendrá un equilibrio de miembros. Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez y los transferidos. Un equipo bajará primero y encontrará un lugar para esconder su bandera. Luego el segundo equipo bajará y hará lo mismo. —El carro se balancea, Cuatro se agarra del lado de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. — Esta es una tradición de Intrepidez, así que sugiero que lo tomen seriamente.

—¿Qué obtenemos si ganamos? —grita alguien.

—Suena como el tipo de pregunta que alguien de Intrepidez no haría —dice Cuatro levantando una ceja. —Obtienes ganar, por supuesto.

—Cuatro y yo seremos los capitanes de equipo —dice Goshima. Él mira a Cuatro. —Dividiremos las transferencias primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Si ellos nos van a escoger, seré la última que elegirán; puedo sentirlo.

—Tu primero —dice Cuatro.

Goshima se encoge de hombros. —Edward.

Cuatro se apoya en el marco de la puerta y asiente. La luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen. Él analiza el grupo de transferidos Iniciados, brevemente, sin cálculo, y dice: —Quiero a Estirada.

Un débil fondo de risas llena el carro. El calor sonroja mis mejillas. No sé si estar enojada por la gente que se ríe de mi o halagada por el hecho de que él me eligió primero.

—¿Vas a probar algo? —pregunta Goshima, con su particular sonrisa. —¿O estás escogiendo a débiles de modo que si pierdes, tendrás a alguien a quien echarle la culpa?

Cuatro se encoge de hombros. —Algo así.

Enojada. Definitivamente estoy molesta. Frunzo el ceño a mis manos. Cualquiera que sea la estrategia de Cuatro está basada en la idea de que soy más débil que otros Iniciados. Y eso me da un sabor amargo en la boca. Tengo que demostrarle que está equivocado… tengo que hacerlo.

—Tu turno —dice Cuatro.

—Kounji.

—Sumire.

Eso difiere de su estrategia. Sumire no es una de los más débiles. ¿Qué está haciendo él exactamente?

—Anna.

—Koko. —dice Cuatro, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

—Mochu.

—Drew.

—La ultima que queda es Myra. Así que ella está conmigo —dice Goshima. —Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez ahora.

Puedo dejar de escuchar una vez que ha terminado con nosotros. Si Cuatro no está tratando de probar algo escogiendo débiles, ¿Qué está haciendo? Miro a cada persona que él eligió. ¿Qué tenemos en común?

Una vez que están a la mitad los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, tengo una idea de lo que es. Con excepción de Koko y un par de los otros, todos compartimos el mismo tipo de cuerpo: hombros angostos, pequeños cuerpos. Toda la gente en el equipo de Goshima es ancha y fuerte. Sólo ayer, Cuatro me dijo que era rápida. Nosotros seremos más rápidos que el equipo de Goshima, lo cual probablemente será bueno para capturar la bandera; yo no he jugado antes, pero sé que es un juego de velocidad en vez de fuerza bruta. Cubro una sonrisa con mi mano. Goshima es más despiadado que Cuatro, pero Cuatro es más inteligente.

Ellos terminan de escoger equipos, Goshima sonríe a Cuatro.

—Tu equipo puede bajar de segundo —dice Goshima.

—No me hagas ningún favor —replica Cuatro. Él sonríe un poco. —Sabes que no los necesito a ellos para ganar.

—No, yo sé que vas a perder, no importa cuándo bajes —dice Goshima, mordiendo brevemente uno de los anillos en sus labios. —Toma tu escuálido equipo y baja primero, entonces.

Todos nos ponemos de pie. Mochu me da una mirada triste, le sonrió de vuelta en lo que espero sea una manera de tranquilizarlo. Si cualquiera de los cuatro hubiera terminado en el mismo equipo de Goshima, Kounji y Anna, al menos era él. Ellos por lo general lo dejan en paz.

El tren está a punto de bajar al suelo. Estoy determinada a aterrizar sobre mis pies.

Justo antes de saltar, alguien empuja mi hombro, y estoy a punto de caer del vagón del tren. No miro hacia atrás para ver quién es, Anna, Drew, o Kounji, no importa cuál. Antes de que ellos puedan intentarlo de nuevo, salto. Esta vez estoy lista para el impulso que el tren me da, y corro unos pasos para difundirlos pero manteniendo mi equilibrio. Un placer feroz pasa a través de mí y sonrió. Es un logro pequeño, pero me hace sentir Intrepidez.

Uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez toca el hombro de Cuatro y pregunta: —Cuando el equipo gana, ¿Dónde debe colocar la bandera?

—Decírtelo no sería realmente el espíritu del ejercicio, Marlene —dice fríamente.

—Vamos, Cuatro. —Ella se queja. Le da una sonrisa coqueta. Él sacude su brazo de la mano de ella, y por alguna razón, me encuentro sonriendo.

—Muelle Marino. —Otro Iniciado nacido en Intrepidez grita. Él es alto, con piel morena y ojos oscuros. Guapo. —Mi hermano estuvo en el equipo ganador. Ellos mantuvieron su bandera en el carrusel.

—Entonces vamos allí. —sugiere Koko.

Nadie se opone, por lo que caminamos hacia el este, hacia el pantano que alguna vez fue un lago. Cuando era joven, traté de imaginar cómo se vería un lago, sin la valla construida en el barro para mantener la ciudad segura. Pero es difícil imaginar mucha agua en un solo lugar.

Estoy a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia de mi hermano. Ha pasado una semana desde que estábamos juntos. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para apartar el pensamiento de mi mente. No puedo pensar acerca de él hoy, cuando tengo que concentrarme en pasar esta primera etapa. No puedo pensar en él ningún día.

Atravesamos el puente. Todavía necesitamos los puentes porque el barro abajo es demasiado húmedo para caminar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el río se secó.

Una vez que cruzamos los puentes, la ciudad cambia. Detrás de nosotros, la mayoría de los edificios estaban en uso, e incluso si ellos no lo estaban, se veían bien cuidados. En frente de nosotros, un mar de ruinas de concreto y vidrios rotos. El silencio de esta parte de la ciudad es extraño; se siente como una pesadilla. Es difícil ver a dónde voy, porque es después de la media noche y todas las luces de la ciudad están apagadas.

Marlene saca una linterna e ilumina la calle en frente nosotros.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Mar? —el Iniciado de ojos oscuros nacido en Intrepidez, se burla.

—Si quieres dar un paso sobre los vidrios rotos, Uriah, adelante —dice ella bruscamente. Pero ella la apaga de todos modos.

Me he dado cuenta que una parte de ser Intrepidez es estar dispuesta a hacer las cosas más difíciles con el fin de ser autosuficientes. No hay nada especialmente valiente en vagar por calles oscuras sin linterna, pero se supone que no necesitamos ayuda, incluso de la luz. Se supone que somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me gusta eso. Porque puede llegar un día cuando no haya linterna, arma, o guía de mano. Y yo quiero estar lista para eso.

Los edificios terminan justo antes del pantano. Una franja de tierra se entierra en el pantano, y la finalidad de esto es una gigante rueda blanca con docenas de carros rojos, colgando a intervalos regulares. La Rueda de la Fortuna.

—Piensa en ello. La gente se montaba en esa cosa, para divertirse —dice Koko, negando con su cabeza.

—Ellos deben haber sido Intrepidez —digo.

—Sí, pero una versión pobre de Intrepidez. —Sumire ríe. —Una Intrepidez Rueda de la Fortuna no tendría carros. Tú sólo te sostendrías fuertemente con tus manos, y buena suerte.

Caminamos hacia abajo por el lado del muelle. Todos los edificios a la izquierda están vacíos, sus señales derribadas y sus ventanas cerradas, pero es una especie de vacío limpio. Quien haya dejado estos lugares lo hizo por decisión propia y a conveniencia. Algunos lugares en la ciudad no son como estos.

—Atrévete a saltar en el pantano —le dice Sumire a Koko.

—Tu primero.

Llegamos al carrusel. Algunos de los caballos están rayados y desgastados, sus colas rotas o astilladas las monturas. Cuatro saca la bandera de su bolsillo.

—En diez minutos, el otro equipo escogerá su lugar .dice él. —Sugiero que tomen este tiempo para formular una estrategia. No seremos Sabiduría, pero la preparación mental es un aspecto de su educación Intrepidez. Posiblemente, el aspecto más importante.

Él tiene razón acerca de eso. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo preparado si se tiene una mente dispersa?

Koko toma la bandera de Cuatro.

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí y vigilar, y algunos deben ir y explorar la ubicación del otro equipo —dice Koko.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? —Marlene arranca la bandera de las manos de Koko. —¿Quién te puso a cargo, transferido?

—Nadie —contesta Koko. —Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos desarrollar una estrategia más defensiva. Esperar que vengan a nosotros, y sacarlos —sugiere Sumire.

—Esa es la forma mariquita —dice Uriah. —Yo voto por que vayamos todos. Esconder la bandera lo suficiente bien para que ellos no puedan encontrarla.

Todo el mundo estalla en la conversación a la vez, sus voces más fuertes cada segundo que pasa. Sumire defiende el plan de Koko; los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez votan por la ofensiva; todos discuten por quién debe tomar la decisión. Cuatro se sienta al borde del carrusel, apoyándose en el pie de un caballo de plástico. Sus ojos se elevan al cielo, donde no hay estrellas; sus manos descansan en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él se ve casi cómodo, sosteniendo el arma en su hombro.

Cierro los ojos brevemente. ¿Por qué él me distrae tan fácilmente? Necesito concentrarme.

¿Qué diría si pudiera gritar por encima de los francotiradores detrás de mí? No podemos actuar hasta que no sepamos dónde está el otro equipo. Ellos podrían estar en cualquier lugar en un radio de dos millas, aunque puedo descartar el pantano vacío como una opción. La mejor manera de encontrarlos no es discutir sobre cómo buscarlos, o a cuántos enviar a un grupo de búsqueda.

Es subir tan alto como sea posible.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que nadie está mirando. Ninguno de ellos me mira, así que me acerco a la Rueda de la Fortuna, con pasos ligeros, presionando el arma en mi espalda con una mano para que no haga ruido.

Cuando miro hacia la Rueda de la Fortuna desde el piso, mi garganta se siente más estrecha. Es más alta de lo que pensé, tan alta que apenas puedo ver los coches balanceándose en la cima. Lo único bueno de su altura es que está construida para soportar peso. Si la subo, ésta no colapsara debajo de mí.

Mi corazón late más rápido. ¿Realmente voy a arriesgar mi vida por ganar este juego que a Intrepidez le gusta jugar?

Está tan oscuro que apenas puedo verlos, pero cuando miro enormes y oxidados apoyos sosteniendo la rueda en su lugar, veo los peldaños de una escalera. Cada soporte es tan amplio como mis hombros, y no hay rejas para sostenerme, pero subir una escalera es mejor que subir por los radios de la rueda.

Agarro un peldaño. Está oxidado y delgado y se siente como si pudiera desmoronarse en mis manos. Coloco mi peso en el peldaño más bajo para probarlo y salto para asegurarme de que me sostendrán. El movimiento hiere mi costilla, y hago una mueca de dolor.

—Mik —susurra una voz detrás de mí. No sé porque no me sobresalto. Quizá porque me estoy convirtiendo en Intrepidez, y la preparación mental es algo que se supone que estoy desarrollando. Quizá porque su voz es baja y suave y casi calmada. Cualquiera que sea la razón, miro por encima de mi hombro. Cuatro está parado detrás de mí con el arma colgada en su espalda, al igual que la mía.

—¿Sí? —digo

—Vine a saber qué piensas que estás haciendo.

—Estoy buscando un terreno más alto —digo. —No pienso que estoy haciendo nada.

Veo su sonrisa en la oscuridad. —Está bien. Yo voy.

Me detengo un segundo. Él no me ve de la forma que Koko, Sumire, y Mochu hacen a veces que soy demasiado pequeña y demasiado débil para ser de alguna utilidad, y ellos me dan lastima por eso. Pero si él insiste en venir conmigo, es porque probablemente duda de mí.

—Estaré bien —digo.

—Indudablemente —contesta. No escucho el sarcasmo, pero sé que está ahí. Tiene que estar.

Subo, y cuando estoy a unos pocos pies del piso, él viene después. Él se mueve más rápido que yo, y pronto sus manos encuentran los peldaños que mis pies dejan.

—Así que dime… —dice en voz baja mientras subimos. Suena sin aliento. —¿Cuál piensas que es el propósito de este ejercicio? El juego, quiero decir, no la escalada.

Miro hacia abajo al pavimento. Parece muy lejos ahora, pero no estoy ni siquiera a un tercio de la altura. Encima de mí hay una plataforma, justo debajo del centro de la Rueda. Ese es mi destino. Ni siquiera pienso en cómo voy a bajar. La brisa que antes rozó mi mejilla ahora presiona contra mi lado. Entre más alto vayamos, más fuerte será. Necesito estar preparada.

—Aprender sobre estrategia —digo. —Quizá trabajo en equipo.

—Trabajo en equipo —repite. Una risa se atora en su garganta. Suena como un soplo de pánico.

—Quizás no —digo. —El trabajo en equipo no parece ser una prioridad de Intrepidez.

El viento es más fuerte ahora. Me presiono más cerca de los soportes blancos para no caerme, pero eso hace que sea difícil subir. Debajo de mí el carrusel se ve pequeño. Apenas puedo ver a mi equipo bajo el toldo. Algunos de ellos no están, un grupo de búsqueda debe haberse ido.

Cuatro dice: —Se supone que es una prioridad. Solía serlo.

Pero no estoy escuchando realmente, porque la altura es vertiginosa. Mis manos duelen de sostener los peldaños, mis piernas están temblando, pero no estoy segura del por qué. No es la altura lo que me asusta, la altura me hace sentir viva con energía, cada órgano, vasos sanguíneos y músculos de mi cuerpo cantando en el mismo tono.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que es. Es él. Algo acerca de él me hace sentir cerca de caer. O volverme líquido. O estallar en llamas.

Mis manos casi pierden el siguiente peldaño.

—Ahora dime… —dice él a través de un fuerte respiro. —¿Piensas que la estrategia de aprendizaje tiene que ver con… valentía?

La pregunta me recuerda que él es mi instructor, y se supone que tengo que aprender algo de esto. Una nube pasa por encima de la luna, y extiende su luz a través de mis manos.

—Te… prepara para actuar —digo finalmente. —Aprendes estrategia para que puedas usarla. —Escucho su respiración detrás de mí, pesada y rápida. —¿Estás bien, Cuatro?

—¿Eres humana Mik? Está tan alto… —él toma una bocanada de aire. —¿No tienes miedo en lo absoluto?

Miro por encima de mi hombro al piso. Si caigo ahora, moriré. Pero no creo que vaya a caer.

Una ráfaga de aire presiona mi lado izquierdo, lanzando el peso de mi cuerpo a la derecha. Grito y me aferro de los peldaños, desequilibrándome. La mano fría de Cuatro me abraza alrededor de una de mis caderas, uno de sus dedos encuentra un pedazo de piel desnuda justo debajo del borde de mi camiseta. Él aprieta, estabilizándome y empujándome suavemente hacia la izquierda, restaurando mi equilibrio.

Ahora no puedo respirar. Hago una pausa, mirando mis manos, mi boca seca. Siento el fantasma de donde su mano estaba, sus dedos largos y estrechos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí —digo, mi voz tensa.

Continúo subiendo, silenciosamente, hasta llegar a la plataforma. A Juzgar por los extremos rotos al final de las varillas de metal, esto solía tener rejas, pero ya no más. Me siento y me deslizo al final de éste así Cuatro tiene un sitio para sentarse. Sin pensarlo, coloco mis piernas hacia el lado. Cuatro, sin embargo, se agacha y presiona su espalda en el soporte de metal, respirando pesadamente.

—Le temes a las alturas —digo. —¿Cómo sobrevives al complejo Intrepidez?

—Ignoro mis miedos —dice. —Cuando tomo decisiones, pretendo que no existen.

Lo miro por un segundo. No puedo evitarlo. Para mí hay una diferencia entre no tener miedo y actuar a pesar del miedo, como él hace.

He estado mirándolo por un largo rato.

—¿Qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Nada.

Miro lejos de él a través de la ciudad. Tengo que concentrarme. Subí aquí por una razón.

La ciudad es de un tono negro, pero incluso si no lo fuera, no sería capaz de mirar muy lejos. Un edificio está atravesado en mi vista. .No estamos lo suficientemente alto .digo. Miro hacia arriba. Encima de mí hay una maraña de barras blancas, los andamios de la rueda. Si subo cuidadosamente, puedo poner mis pies entre los soportes y travesaños y permanecer segura. O tan segura como sea posible.

—Voy a subir —digo, levantándome. Agarro una de la barras encima de mi cabeza y me jalo a mí misma. Dolores punzantes pasan a través de mi lado herido, pero los ignoro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Estirada —dice

—No tienes que seguirme —digo, mirando el laberinto de barras encima de mí. Meto mi pie en el lugar donde dos barras se cruzan y me impulso, tomando otra barra en el proceso. Me balanceo por un segundo, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que no puedo sentir nada más. Cada pensamiento que tengo se condensa en el latido de mi corazón, moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

—Sí, lo tengo que hacer —dice.

Esto es una locura, yo lo sé. Un mínimo de error, medio segundo de vacilación y mi vida habrá terminado. Lágrimas de calor atraviesan mi pecho, y sonrió cuando agarro la próxima barra. Me tiro hacia arriba, mis brazos temblando, y fuerzo mi pierna de apoyo así que estoy parada sobre otra barra. Cuando me siento estable, miro a Cuatro. Pero en lugar de mirarlo, veo directamente al suelo.

No puedo respirar.

Imagino mi cuerpo cayendo, golpeando las barras mientras cae, y mis extremidades como ángulos rotos en el pavimento, al igual que la hermana de Nonoko cuando ella no se sostuvo en el techo. Cuatro coge una barra con cada mano y se impulsa a sí mismo, fácil, como si estuviera sentado en la cama. Pero él no está cómodo o natural aquí, cada músculo de su brazo se tensa. Es una cosa estúpida para pensar cuando estoy a treinta metros de la tierra.

Agarro otra barra, encuentro otro lugar para meter mi pie. Cuando miro la ciudad otra vez, el edificio ya no está en mi vista. Estoy lo suficientemente alto para ver el horizonte. La mayoría de los edificios son negros contra un cielo azul, pero las luces rojas del Centro se encienden. Ellas parpadean tan rápido como los latidos de mi corazón.

Debajo de los edificios, las calles parecen túneles. Por unos segundos solo veo un manto oscuro sobre la tierra en frente de mí, solo las débiles diferencias entre los edificios y el cielo, las calles y el suelo. Entonces veo una pequeña luz intermitente en el suelo.

—¿Ves eso? —digo señalando.

Cuatro para de subir, cuando está a la derecha detrás de mí y mira sobre mi hombro, su mandíbula está cerca de mi cabeza. Su respiración revolotea en mi oído y me siento débil otra vez, como cuando estaba subiendo la escalera.

—Sí —dice. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

—Están saliendo del parque al final del muelle —dice. Personas. Está rodeado de espacios abiertos pero los árboles proporcionan algo de camuflaje. Obviamente no es suficiente.

—Okey —digo. Mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Estamos tan cerca que me olvido dónde estoy; en vez de eso me doy cuenta que las esquinas de su boca están abajo, naturalmente, como las mías, y que él tiene una cicatriz en su mandíbula.

—Um —digo. Aclaro mi garganta. —Empieza a descender. Yo te seguiré.

Cuatro asiente y sus pasos retroceden. Sus piernas son tan largas que él encuentra un lugar para su pie fácilmente y guía su cuerpo entre las barras. Incluso en la oscuridad, veo que sus manos son de un color rojo brillante y que están temblando.

Yo bajo con un pie. Presionando mí peso en uno de los travesaños. La barra cruje debajo de mí y se suelta, golpeando contra media docena de barras en su camino hacia abajo y rebotando en el pavimento. Estoy colgando de los andamios con mis pies balanceándose en el aire. Un grito ahogado se me escapa.

—¡Cuatro!

Trato de encontrar otro lugar para colocar mi pie, pero el punto más cercano de apoyo está a unos metros de distancia, más allá de lo que me puedo estirar. Mis manos están sudando. Recuerdo limpiarlas en mis vaqueros antes de la Ceremonia de Elección, antes de la prueba de aptitud, antes de todos los momentos importantes y reprimo un grito. Me voy a resbalar. Me voy a resbalar.

—¡Sostente! —grita él. —Sólo sostente, tengo una idea.

Él continúa descendiendo. Se está moviendo en la dirección equivocada; el debería venir hacia mí, no alejarse. Miro mis manos, que se envuelven alrededor de la estrecha barra con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos están blancos. Mis dedos son de un color rojo oscuro, casi morados. Ellos no duraran mucho tiempo.

Yo no duraré mucho tiempo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Mejor no mirar. Mejor pretender que nada de esto existe.

Escucho las zapatillas de Cuatro chirriando contra el metal y pasos rápidos en los peldaños de la escalera.

—¡Cuatro! —grito. Tal vez él se fue. Quizá me abandono. Tal vez esta es mi prueba de fuerza, de mi valentía. Inspiro por mi nariz y exhalo por la boca. Cuento mis respiraciones para calmarme. Una, dos. Adentro, afuera. Vamos, Cuatro es todo lo que puedo pensar. Vamos, haz algo.

Entonces escucho algo que chilla y cruje. La barra que estoy sosteniendo se estremece, y grito a través de mis dientes apretados mientras lucho para mantener mi agarre.

La rueda se está moviendo.

El aire se envuelve alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas como ráfagas de viento, al igual que un geiser. Abro los ojos. Me estoy moviendo hacia el piso. Me río, aturdida por la histeria de cómo la tierra se acerca, cada vez más. Pero estoy cogiendo velocidad. Si no caigo en el momento adecuado, los coches moviéndose y los andamios de metal arrastraran mi cuerpo y me llevaran con ellos, y entonces realmente moriré.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa cuando me precipito hacia el suelo. Cuando puedo ver las grietas en la acera, caigo, y mi cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo, primero mis pies. Mis piernas colapsan debajo de mí y tiro mis brazos, rodando tan rápido como puedo hacia el lado. El cemento raspa mi cara, y me volteo justo a tiempo para ver un carro viniendo sobre mí, como un zapato gigante a punto de aplastarme. Ruedo de nuevo, y la parte inferior del coche, roza mi hombro.

Estoy a salvo.

Presiono las palmas en mi cara. Y no trato de levantarme. Si lo hago, estoy segura de que sólo volvería a caer. Escucho pasos, y las manos de Cuatro se envuelven en mis muñecas. Le dejo quitar las manos de mis ojos.

Encierra una mis manos perfectamente entre las suyas. El calor de su piel abruma el dolor de mis dedos por sostener las barras.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, presionando nuestras manos.

—Sí.

Él comienza a reír.

Después de un segundo, río, también. Con mi mano libre, me impulso para sentarme. Estoy consciente del poco espacio que hay entre nosotros, quince centímetros como máximo. Ese espacio se siente cargado con electricidad. Siento como si éste debería hacerse más pequeño.

Se pone de pie, tirándome con él. La Rueda sigue en movimiento, creando un viento que sacude mi pelo hacia atrás.

—Podrías haberme dicho que la Rueda de la Fortuna seguía funcionando. —digo. Trato de sonar casual. —No tendríamos que haber escalado en primer lugar.

—Lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera sabido —dice. —No podía dejarte colgando allí, así que tome un riesgo. Vamos, tiempo de obtener su bandera.

Cuatro duda por un momento y luego toma mi brazo, sus dedos presionando al interior de mi codo. En otro momento, él me daría tiempo para recuperarme, pero es un Intrepidez, por lo que sonríe y se dirige hacia el carrusel, donde los miembros de nuestro equipo vigilan nuestra bandera. Y medio corro, medio cojeo a su lado. Todavía me siento débil, pero mi mente está despierta, especialmente con su mano sobre mí.

Sumire está sentada en uno de los caballos, sus largas piernas cruzadas y su mano alrededor del mástil vertical que sostiene el caballo de plástico. Nuestra bandera está detrás de ella, un triángulo brillante en la oscuridad. Tres de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez de pie entre los gastados y sucios animales. Uno de ellos tiene su mano sobre la cabeza de un caballo, y su ojo rayado me mira entre sus dedos. Sentada al borde del carrusel esta una Intrepidez mayor, rascándose su perforada ceja con el pulgar.

—¿Dónde fueron los otros? —pregunta Cuatro

Él se ve tan emocionado como yo me siento, sus ojos llenos de energía.

—¿Ustedes encendieron la Rueda? —Dice la chica mayor. —¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? Es lo mismo que hubieran gritado "¡Aquí estamos"! "¡Vengan por nosotros!" —Niega con la cabeza. —Si pierdo de nuevo este año, la vergüenza será insoportable. ¿Tres años seguidos?

—La Rueda no importa —dice Cuatro. —Nosotros sabemos dónde están ellos.

—¿Nosotros? —dice Sumire, mirando de Cuatro a mí.

—Sí, mientras que el resto de ustedes estaban jugando con sus dedos, Mik subió a la Rueda la Fortuna para mirar al otro equipo —dice.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez a través de un bostezo.

Cuatro me mira. Lentamente los ojos de los otros Iniciados, incluyendo Sumire, migran de él a mí. Mis hombros se tensan, a punto de encogerlos y decir no sé, y entonces una imagen del muelle estirándose debajo de mí, viene a mi mente. Tengo una idea.

—Dividirnos en dos —digo. —Cuatro de nosotros vayan a la derecha del muelle, tres a la izquierda. El otro equipo está en el parque al final del muelle, así que el grupo de cuatro se hace cargo, mientras el grupo de tres se mueve detrás del otro equipo para conseguir la bandera.

Sumire me mira como si no me reconociera. No la culpo.

—Suena bien —dice la chica mayor. —Vamos a darlo todo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Sumire se une a mí en el grupo que va a la derecha, junto con Uriah, cuya sonrisa se ve blanca contra su piel de bronce. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero él tiene un tatuaje de serpiente detrás de su oreja. Me quedo mirando la cola curvándose alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja por un momento, pero luego Sumire comienza a correr y tengo que seguirla.

Tengo que correr dos veces más rápido para mantener mis pasos cortos a los largos suyos. Mientras corro, me doy cuenta que sólo uno de nosotros llegará a tocar la bandera, y no importará que fue mi plan y mi información lo que nos llevó a esto, si no soy yo quien la agarra. A pesar de que apenas puedo respirar, en este ritmo, corro más rápido, y estoy a los talones de Sumire. Saco la pistola alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo mis dedos en el gatillo.

Llegamos al final del muelle, y cierro la boca para mantener mi respiración ruidosa adentro. Nuestros pasos ahora son más lentos, no tan fuertes, y busco la luz parpadeante de nuevo. Ahora que estoy en el suelo, es más grande y más fácil de verla. Señalo, y Sumire asiente con la cabeza, abriéndose camino hacia ella.

Entonces escucho un coro de gritos, tan fuertes que me hacen saltar. Escucho soplos de aire cuando las bolas de pintura vuelan y se estrellan cuando encuentran sus objetivos. Nuestro equipo está a cargo, el otro equipo corre para encontrarnos, y la bandera está casi desprotegida. Uriah apunta y dispara al último guardia en el muslo. El guardia, una chica baja con el pelo morado, arroja su arma al suelo en una rabieta.

Hago una carrera para coger a Sumire. La bandera cuelga de la rama de un árbol, encima de mi cabeza. Llego por ella, y también lo hace Sumire.

—Vamos, Mik —ella dice. —Tú ya eres el héroe del día. Y sabes que no puedes llegar a ella de todos modos.

Me da una mirada condescendiente, como la gente a veces mira a los niños cuando ellos actúan como adultos, y arrebata la bandera de la rama. Sin mirarme, se gira y da un grito de victoria. La voz de Uriah se le une y entonces escucho un coro de gritos en la distancia.

Uriah palmea mi hombro, y trato de olvidar la mirada que Sumire me dio. Quizás ella tiene razón; ya me probé a mí misma hoy. No quiero ser codiciosa; no quiero ser como Goshima, aterrorizado por la fuerza de otras personas.

Los gritos de triunfo se vuelven contagiosos, y alzo mi voz para unírmeles, corriendo hacia mis compañeros de equipo. Sumire sostiene la bandera en alto, y todo el mundo se agrupa alrededor de ella, agarrando su brazo para levantar la bandera aún más. No puedo llegar a ella, por lo que me quedo a un lado, sonriendo.

Una mano toca mi hombro.

—Bien hecho —dice Cuatro en voz baja.

—¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí! —dice Koko otra vez, negando con la cabeza. El viento entrando por la puerta del vagón, mueve su pelo en todas las direcciones.

—Estabas haciendo un trabajo importante en mantenerlos fuera de nuestro camino —dice Sumire radiante.

Mochu gime. —¿Por qué tenía que estar en el otro equipo?

—Porque la vida no es justa, Mochiage. Y el mundo está conspirando en tu contra —dice Koko. —Hey, ¿puedo ver la bandera de nuevo?

Kounji, Anna, y Drew se sientan frente a los miembros en la esquina. Sus pechos y espaldas están salpicados de pintura rosada y azul, y se ven abatidos. Ellos hablan en voz baja, mirando a escondidas al resto de nosotros, especialmente a Sumire. Ese es el beneficio de no sostener la bandera ahora, no soy el blanco de nadie. O al menos, no más de lo usual.

—Así que subiste a la Rueda de la Fortuna —dice Uriah. Se tropieza con el vagón y se sienta a mi lado. Marlene, la chica con la sonrisa coqueta, lo sigue.

—Sí —contesto

—Bastante inteligente de tu parte… como una inteligencia de Sabiduría —dice Marlene. —Soy Marlene.

—Mik —digo. En casa, ser comparada con Sabiduría puede ser un insulto, pero ella lo dice como un cumplido.

—Sí, ya sé quién eres —dice. —La primera en saltar con la tendencia de sacar la cabeza.

Han pasado años desde que salté de un edificio en mi uniforme de Abnegación; han pasado décadas.

Uriah toma una de las bolas de pintura de su arma y la aprieta entre sus dedos: pulgar e índice. El tren se sacude hacia la izquierda, y Uriah cae contra mí, sus dedos aprietan la bola de pintura, hasta que un chorro de pintura rosa, de mal olor cae en mi cara.

Marlene colapsa en risas. Limpio algo de la pintura de mi cara, lentamente, y luego lo unto en su mejilla. El olor de aceite de pescado atraviesa el vagón.

—¡Ew! —él aprieta la bola de pintura hacia mi otra vez, pero la apertura está en el ángulo equivocado, y la pintura cae en su boca. El tose y hace ruidos exagerados de nauseas.

Limpio mi cara con la manga, riendo tan fuerte que me duele el estómago.

Si mi vida entera es como esto, risas fuertes y acción audaz y el tipo de agotamiento que se siente después de un día duro pero satisfactorio, estaré contenta. Mientras Uriah raspa su lengua con sus dedos, me doy cuenta que todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar esta Iniciación, y esta vida será la mía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Me arrastro a través de mi colchón con un fuerte suspiro. Han pasado dos días desde mi pelea con Kounji, y mis heridas se están tornando moradas-azules. Me he acostumbrado al dolor cada vez que me muevo, así que ahora me muevo mejor, pero todavía estoy lejos de estar sana.

A pesar de que todavía estoy lesionada, tuve que pelear hoy otra vez. Por suerte esta vez, fui pareja contra Myra, quien no puede lanzar un buen golpe si alguien está controlando su brazo. Tuve un buen golpe durante los primeros dos minutos. Ella cayó y estaba demasiado mareada para levantarse. Debería sentirme triunfante, pero no hay triunfo en golpear a una chica como Myra.

Mochu segundo que mi cabeza toca la almohada, la puerta del dormitorio se abre, y una multitud entra al cuarto con linternas. Me siento, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la cama encima de mí, y entrecierro los ojos en la oscuridad para ver qué está pasando.

—Todo el mundo ¡arriba! —alguien ruge. Una linterna alumbra detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que los aretes en sus oídos brillen. Goshima. Rodeándolo están otros Intrepidez, algunos de los cuales he visto en La Fosa, algunos no los he visto antes. Cuatro se encuentra entre ellos.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia mí y se quedan allí. Miro fijamente hacia atrás y me olvido de todo a mí alrededor, los transferidos se levantan de la cama.

—¿Está sorda, Estirada? —demanda Goshima. Salgo bruscamente de mi aturdimiento y me deslizo fuera de las cobijas. Estoy contenta de haber dormido con la ropa puesta, porque Sumire está de pie al lado de nuestra litera, vistiendo solo una camiseta, sus largas piernas desnudas. Ella se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Goshima. De repente, desearía, poder mirar a alguien tan atrevidamente con apenas nada de ropa, pero yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Tienen cinco minutos para vestirse y encontrarnos en las vías —dice Goshima. —Nos vamos a otro viaje de campo.

Meto mis pies en los zapatos y corro, haciendo muecas de dolor, por detrás de Sumire en el camino hacia el tren, Una gota de sudor cae por la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras corremos a lo largo de las paredes de La Fosa, empujando los antiguos miembros en nuestro camino. Ellos no están sorprendidos de vernos. Me pregunto cuánta gente desesperada, corriendo ven ellos una vez por semana.

Llegamos a las vías justo detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Al lado de las vías hay un montón de negro. Distingo un grupo de cañones largos y seguros de armas.

—¿Vamos a dispararle a algo? —bufa Sumire en mí oído.

Mochu lado una pila de cajas que parecían ser municiones. Yo estaba unas pulgadas más cerca para leer una de las cajas. Escrito en ella "Bolas de pintura"

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas antes, pero el nombre habla por sí mismo. Me río.

—¡Todo el mundo agarre un arma! —grita Goshima.

Nos precipitamos hacia la pila. Soy la más cercana a esta, así que arrebato la primera arma que pude encontrar, una pesada, pero no tan pesada como para no levantarla, y cojo una caja de bolas de pintura. Meto la caja en mi bolsillo y la honda del arma en mi espalda por lo que la correa se cruza en mi pecho.

—¿Tiempo estimado? —pregunta Goshima a Cuatro.

Cuatro mira su reloj. —Cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma memorizar el horario del tren?

—¿Por qué debería, cuando te tengo a ti para recordármelo? —dice Goshima, empujando el hombro de Cuatro.

Un círculo de luces aparece a mi izquierda, muy lejos. Crece a medida que se acerca, brillando contra un lado de la cara de Cuatro, creando una sombra en el débil hoyo debajo de su pómulo.

Él es el primero en subirse al tren, y yo corro detrás de él, sin esperar a Sumire o Koko o Mochu que me siguen. Cuatro se da la vuelta cuando caigo dentro del siguiente vagón y me sostiene una mano. Agarro su brazo y él me impulsa. Incluso los músculos de su antebrazo se tensan, definidos.

Me suelto rápidamente, sin mirarlo, y me siento al otro lado del carro.

Una vez que todo el mundo entra, Cuatro habla.

—Nos dividiremos en dos equipos para jugar a capturar la bandera. Cada equipo tendrá un equilibrio de miembros. Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez y los transferidos. Un equipo bajará primero y encontrará un lugar para esconder su bandera. Luego el segundo equipo bajará y hará lo mismo. —El carro se balancea, Cuatro se agarra del lado de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. — Esta es una tradición de Intrepidez, así que sugiero que lo tomen seriamente.

—¿Qué obtenemos si ganamos? —grita alguien.

—Suena como el tipo de pregunta que alguien de Intrepidez no haría —dice Cuatro levantando una ceja. —Obtienes ganar, por supuesto.

—Cuatro y yo seremos los capitanes de equipo —dice Goshima. Él mira a Cuatro. —Dividiremos las transferencias primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Si ellos nos van a escoger, seré la última que elegirán; puedo sentirlo.

—Tu primero —dice Cuatro.

Goshima se encoge de hombros. —Edward.

Cuatro se apoya en el marco de la puerta y asiente. La luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen. Él analiza el grupo de transferidos Iniciados, brevemente, sin cálculo, y dice: —Quiero a Estirada.

Un débil fondo de risas llena el carro. El calor sonroja mis mejillas. No sé si estar enojada por la gente que se ríe de mi o halagada por el hecho de que él me eligió primero.

—¿Vas a probar algo? —pregunta Goshima, con su particular sonrisa. —¿O estás escogiendo a débiles de modo que si pierdes, tendrás a alguien a quien echarle la culpa?

Cuatro se encoge de hombros. —Algo así.

Enojada. Definitivamente estoy molesta. Frunzo el ceño a mis manos. Cualquiera que sea la estrategia de Cuatro está basada en la idea de que soy más débil que otros Iniciados. Y eso me da un sabor amargo en la boca. Tengo que demostrarle que está equivocado… tengo que hacerlo.

—Tu turno —dice Cuatro.

—Kounji.

—Sumire.

Eso difiere de su estrategia. Sumire no es una de los más débiles. ¿Qué está haciendo él exactamente?

—Anna.

—Koko. —dice Cuatro, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

—Mochu.

—Drew.

—La ultima que queda es Myra. Así que ella está conmigo —dice Goshima. —Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez ahora.

Puedo dejar de escuchar una vez que ha terminado con nosotros. Si Cuatro no está tratando de probar algo escogiendo débiles, ¿Qué está haciendo? Miro a cada persona que él eligió. ¿Qué tenemos en común?

Una vez que están a la mitad los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, tengo una idea de lo que es. Con excepción de Koko y un par de los otros, todos compartimos el mismo tipo de cuerpo: hombros angostos, pequeños cuerpos. Toda la gente en el equipo de Goshima es ancha y fuerte. Sólo ayer, Cuatro me dijo que era rápida. Nosotros seremos más rápidos que el equipo de Goshima, lo cual probablemente será bueno para capturar la bandera; yo no he jugado antes, pero sé que es un juego de velocidad en vez de fuerza bruta. Cubro una sonrisa con mi mano. Goshima es más despiadado que Cuatro, pero Cuatro es más inteligente.

Ellos terminan de escoger equipos, Goshima sonríe a Cuatro.

—Tu equipo puede bajar de segundo —dice Goshima.

—No me hagas ningún favor —replica Cuatro. Él sonríe un poco. —Sabes que no los necesito a ellos para ganar.

—No, yo sé que vas a perder, no importa cuándo bajes —dice Goshima, mordiendo brevemente uno de los anillos en sus labios. —Toma tu escuálido equipo y baja primero, entonces.

Todos nos ponemos de pie. Mochu me da una mirada triste, le sonrió de vuelta en lo que espero sea una manera de tranquilizarlo. Si cualquiera de los cuatro hubiera terminado en el mismo equipo de Goshima, Kounji y Anna, al menos era él. Ellos por lo general lo dejan en paz.

El tren está a punto de bajar al suelo. Estoy determinada a aterrizar sobre mis pies.

Justo antes de saltar, alguien empuja mi hombro, y estoy a punto de caer del vagón del tren. No miro hacia atrás para ver quién es, Anna, Drew, o Kounji, no importa cuál. Antes de que ellos puedan intentarlo de nuevo, salto. Esta vez estoy lista para el impulso que el tren me da, y corro unos pasos para difundirlos pero manteniendo mi equilibrio. Un placer feroz pasa a través de mí y sonrió. Es un logro pequeño, pero me hace sentir Intrepidez.

Uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez toca el hombro de Cuatro y pregunta: —Cuando el equipo gana, ¿Dónde debe colocar la bandera?

—Decírtelo no sería realmente el espíritu del ejercicio, Marlene —dice fríamente.

—Vamos, Cuatro. —Ella se queja. Le da una sonrisa coqueta. Él sacude su brazo de la mano de ella, y por alguna razón, me encuentro sonriendo.

—Muelle Marino. —Otro Iniciado nacido en Intrepidez grita. Él es alto, con piel morena y ojos oscuros. Guapo. —Mi hermano estuvo en el equipo ganador. Ellos mantuvieron su bandera en el carrusel.

—Entonces vamos allí. —sugiere Koko.

Nadie se opone, por lo que caminamos hacia el este, hacia el pantano que alguna vez fue un lago. Cuando era joven, traté de imaginar cómo se vería un lago, sin la valla construida en el barro para mantener la ciudad segura. Pero es difícil imaginar mucha agua en un solo lugar.

Estoy a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia de mi hermano. Ha pasado una semana desde que estábamos juntos. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para apartar el pensamiento de mi mente. No puedo pensar acerca de él hoy, cuando tengo que concentrarme en pasar esta primera etapa. No puedo pensar en él ningún día.

Atravesamos el puente. Todavía necesitamos los puentes porque el barro abajo es demasiado húmedo para caminar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el río se secó.

Una vez que cruzamos los puentes, la ciudad cambia. Detrás de nosotros, la mayoría de los edificios estaban en uso, e incluso si ellos no lo estaban, se veían bien cuidados. En frente de nosotros, un mar de ruinas de concreto y vidrios rotos. El silencio de esta parte de la ciudad es extraño; se siente como una pesadilla. Es difícil ver a dónde voy, porque es después de la media noche y todas las luces de la ciudad están apagadas.

Marlene saca una linterna e ilumina la calle en frente nosotros.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Mar? —el Iniciado de ojos oscuros nacido en Intrepidez, se burla.

—Si quieres dar un paso sobre los vidrios rotos, Uriah, adelante —dice ella bruscamente. Pero ella la apaga de todos modos.

Me he dado cuenta que una parte de ser Intrepidez es estar dispuesta a hacer las cosas más difíciles con el fin de ser autosuficientes. No hay nada especialmente valiente en vagar por calles oscuras sin linterna, pero se supone que no necesitamos ayuda, incluso de la luz. Se supone que somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me gusta eso. Porque puede llegar un día cuando no haya linterna, arma, o guía de mano. Y yo quiero estar lista para eso.

Los edificios terminan justo antes del pantano. Una franja de tierra se entierra en el pantano, y la finalidad de esto es una gigante rueda blanca con docenas de carros rojos, colgando a intervalos regulares. La Rueda de la Fortuna.

—Piensa en ello. La gente se montaba en esa cosa, para divertirse —dice Koko, negando con su cabeza.

—Ellos deben haber sido Intrepidez —digo.

—Sí, pero una versión pobre de Intrepidez. —Sumire ríe. —Una Intrepidez Rueda de la Fortuna no tendría carros. Tú sólo te sostendrías fuertemente con tus manos, y buena suerte.

Caminamos hacia abajo por el lado del muelle. Todos los edificios a la izquierda están vacíos, sus señales derribadas y sus ventanas cerradas, pero es una especie de vacío limpio. Quien haya dejado estos lugares lo hizo por decisión propia y a conveniencia. Algunos lugares en la ciudad no son como estos.

—Atrévete a saltar en el pantano —le dice Sumire a Koko.

—Tu primero.

Llegamos al carrusel. Algunos de los caballos están rayados y desgastados, sus colas rotas o astilladas las monturas. Cuatro saca la bandera de su bolsillo.

—En diez minutos, el otro equipo escogerá su lugar .dice él. —Sugiero que tomen este tiempo para formular una estrategia. No seremos Sabiduría, pero la preparación mental es un aspecto de su educación Intrepidez. Posiblemente, el aspecto más importante.

Él tiene razón acerca de eso. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo preparado si se tiene una mente dispersa?

Koko toma la bandera de Cuatro.

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí y vigilar, y algunos deben ir y explorar la ubicación del otro equipo —dice Koko.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? —Marlene arranca la bandera de las manos de Koko. —¿Quién te puso a cargo, transferido?

—Nadie —contesta Koko. —Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos desarrollar una estrategia más defensiva. Esperar que vengan a nosotros, y sacarlos —sugiere Sumire.

—Esa es la forma mariquita —dice Uriah. —Yo voto por que vayamos todos. Esconder la bandera lo suficiente bien para que ellos no puedan encontrarla.

Todo el mundo estalla en la conversación a la vez, sus voces más fuertes cada segundo que pasa. Sumire defiende el plan de Koko; los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez votan por la ofensiva; todos discuten por quién debe tomar la decisión. Cuatro se sienta al borde del carrusel, apoyándose en el pie de un caballo de plástico. Sus ojos se elevan al cielo, donde no hay estrellas; sus manos descansan en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él se ve casi cómodo, sosteniendo el arma en su hombro.

Cierro los ojos brevemente. ¿Por qué él me distrae tan fácilmente? Necesito concentrarme.

¿Qué diría si pudiera gritar por encima de los francotiradores detrás de mí? No podemos actuar hasta que no sepamos dónde está el otro equipo. Ellos podrían estar en cualquier lugar en un radio de dos millas, aunque puedo descartar el pantano vacío como una opción. La mejor manera de encontrarlos no es discutir sobre cómo buscarlos, o a cuántos enviar a un grupo de búsqueda.

Es subir tan alto como sea posible.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que nadie está mirando. Ninguno de ellos me mira, así que me acerco a la Rueda de la Fortuna, con pasos ligeros, presionando el arma en mi espalda con una mano para que no haga ruido.

Cuando miro hacia la Rueda de la Fortuna desde el piso, mi garganta se siente más estrecha. Es más alta de lo que pensé, tan alta que apenas puedo ver los coches balanceándose en la cima. Lo único bueno de su altura es que está construida para soportar peso. Si la subo, ésta no colapsara debajo de mí.

Mi corazón late más rápido. ¿Realmente voy a arriesgar mi vida por ganar este juego que a Intrepidez le gusta jugar?

Está tan oscuro que apenas puedo verlos, pero cuando miro enormes y oxidados apoyos sosteniendo la rueda en su lugar, veo los peldaños de una escalera. Cada soporte es tan amplio como mis hombros, y no hay rejas para sostenerme, pero subir una escalera es mejor que subir por los radios de la rueda.

Agarro un peldaño. Está oxidado y delgado y se siente como si pudiera desmoronarse en mis manos. Coloco mi peso en el peldaño más bajo para probarlo y salto para asegurarme de que me sostendrán. El movimiento hiere mi costilla, y hago una mueca de dolor.

—Mik —susurra una voz detrás de mí. No sé porque no me sobresalto. Quizá porque me estoy convirtiendo en Intrepidez, y la preparación mental es algo que se supone que estoy desarrollando. Quizá porque su voz es baja y suave y casi calmada. Cualquiera que sea la razón, miro por encima de mi hombro. Cuatro está parado detrás de mí con el arma colgada en su espalda, al igual que la mía.

—¿Sí? —digo

—Vine a saber qué piensas que estás haciendo.

—Estoy buscando un terreno más alto —digo. —No pienso que estoy haciendo nada.

Veo su sonrisa en la oscuridad. —Está bien. Yo voy.

Me detengo un segundo. Él no me ve de la forma que Koko, Sumire, y Mochu hacen a veces que soy demasiado pequeña y demasiado débil para ser de alguna utilidad, y ellos me dan lastima por eso. Pero si él insiste en venir conmigo, es porque probablemente duda de mí.

—Estaré bien —digo.

—Indudablemente —contesta. No escucho el sarcasmo, pero sé que está ahí. Tiene que estar.

Subo, y cuando estoy a unos pocos pies del piso, él viene después. Él se mueve más rápido que yo, y pronto sus manos encuentran los peldaños que mis pies dejan.

—Así que dime… —dice en voz baja mientras subimos. Suena sin aliento. —¿Cuál piensas que es el propósito de este ejercicio? El juego, quiero decir, no la escalada.

Miro hacia abajo al pavimento. Parece muy lejos ahora, pero no estoy ni siquiera a un tercio de la altura. Encima de mí hay una plataforma, justo debajo del centro de la Rueda. Ese es mi destino. Ni siquiera pienso en cómo voy a bajar. La brisa que antes rozó mi mejilla ahora presiona contra mi lado. Entre más alto vayamos, más fuerte será. Necesito estar preparada.

—Aprender sobre estrategia —digo. —Quizá trabajo en equipo.

—Trabajo en equipo —repite. Una risa se atora en su garganta. Suena como un soplo de pánico.

—Quizás no —digo. —El trabajo en equipo no parece ser una prioridad de Intrepidez.

El viento es más fuerte ahora. Me presiono más cerca de los soportes blancos para no caerme, pero eso hace que sea difícil subir. Debajo de mí el carrusel se ve pequeño. Apenas puedo ver a mi equipo bajo el toldo. Algunos de ellos no están, un grupo de búsqueda debe haberse ido.

Cuatro dice: —Se supone que es una prioridad. Solía serlo.

Pero no estoy escuchando realmente, porque la altura es vertiginosa. Mis manos duelen de sostener los peldaños, mis piernas están temblando, pero no estoy segura del por qué. No es la altura lo que me asusta, la altura me hace sentir viva con energía, cada órgano, vasos sanguíneos y músculos de mi cuerpo cantando en el mismo tono.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que es. Es él. Algo acerca de él me hace sentir cerca de caer. O volverme líquido. O estallar en llamas.

Mis manos casi pierden el siguiente peldaño.

—Ahora dime… —dice él a través de un fuerte respiro. —¿Piensas que la estrategia de aprendizaje tiene que ver con… valentía?

La pregunta me recuerda que él es mi instructor, y se supone que tengo que aprender algo de esto. Una nube pasa por encima de la luna, y extiende su luz a través de mis manos.

—Te… prepara para actuar —digo finalmente. —Aprendes estrategia para que puedas usarla. —Escucho su respiración detrás de mí, pesada y rápida. —¿Estás bien, Cuatro?

—¿Eres humana Mik? Está tan alto… —él toma una bocanada de aire. —¿No tienes miedo en lo absoluto?

Miro por encima de mi hombro al piso. Si caigo ahora, moriré. Pero no creo que vaya a caer.

Una ráfaga de aire presiona mi lado izquierdo, lanzando el peso de mi cuerpo a la derecha. Grito y me aferro de los peldaños, desequilibrándome. La mano fría de Cuatro me abraza alrededor de una de mis caderas, uno de sus dedos encuentra un pedazo de piel desnuda justo debajo del borde de mi camiseta. Él aprieta, estabilizándome y empujándome suavemente hacia la izquierda, restaurando mi equilibrio.

Ahora no puedo respirar. Hago una pausa, mirando mis manos, mi boca seca. Siento el fantasma de donde su mano estaba, sus dedos largos y estrechos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí —digo, mi voz tensa.

Continúo subiendo, silenciosamente, hasta llegar a la plataforma. A Juzgar por los extremos rotos al final de las varillas de metal, esto solía tener rejas, pero ya no más. Me siento y me deslizo al final de éste así Cuatro tiene un sitio para sentarse. Sin pensarlo, coloco mis piernas hacia el lado. Cuatro, sin embargo, se agacha y presiona su espalda en el soporte de metal, respirando pesadamente.

—Le temes a las alturas —digo. —¿Cómo sobrevives al complejo Intrepidez?

—Ignoro mis miedos —dice. —Cuando tomo decisiones, pretendo que no existen.

Lo miro por un segundo. No puedo evitarlo. Para mí hay una diferencia entre no tener miedo y actuar a pesar del miedo, como él hace.

He estado mirándolo por un largo rato.

—¿Qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Nada.

Miro lejos de él a través de la ciudad. Tengo que concentrarme. Subí aquí por una razón.

La ciudad es de un tono negro, pero incluso si no lo fuera, no sería capaz de mirar muy lejos. Un edificio está atravesado en mi vista. .No estamos lo suficientemente alto .digo. Miro hacia arriba. Encima de mí hay una maraña de barras blancas, los andamios de la rueda. Si subo cuidadosamente, puedo poner mis pies entre los soportes y travesaños y permanecer segura. O tan segura como sea posible.

—Voy a subir —digo, levantándome. Agarro una de la barras encima de mi cabeza y me jalo a mí misma. Dolores punzantes pasan a través de mi lado herido, pero los ignoro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Estirada —dice

—No tienes que seguirme —digo, mirando el laberinto de barras encima de mí. Meto mi pie en el lugar donde dos barras se cruzan y me impulso, tomando otra barra en el proceso. Me balanceo por un segundo, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que no puedo sentir nada más. Cada pensamiento que tengo se condensa en el latido de mi corazón, moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

—Sí, lo tengo que hacer —dice.

Esto es una locura, yo lo sé. Un mínimo de error, medio segundo de vacilación y mi vida habrá terminado. Lágrimas de calor atraviesan mi pecho, y sonrió cuando agarro la próxima barra. Me tiro hacia arriba, mis brazos temblando, y fuerzo mi pierna de apoyo así que estoy parada sobre otra barra. Cuando me siento estable, miro a Cuatro. Pero en lugar de mirarlo, veo directamente al suelo.

No puedo respirar.

Imagino mi cuerpo cayendo, golpeando las barras mientras cae, y mis extremidades como ángulos rotos en el pavimento, al igual que la hermana de Nonoko cuando ella no se sostuvo en el techo. Cuatro coge una barra con cada mano y se impulsa a sí mismo, fácil, como si estuviera sentado en la cama. Pero él no está cómodo o natural aquí, cada músculo de su brazo se tensa. Es una cosa estúpida para pensar cuando estoy a treinta metros de la tierra.

Agarro otra barra, encuentro otro lugar para meter mi pie. Cuando miro la ciudad otra vez, el edificio ya no está en mi vista. Estoy lo suficientemente alto para ver el horizonte. La mayoría de los edificios son negros contra un cielo azul, pero las luces rojas del Centro se encienden. Ellas parpadean tan rápido como los latidos de mi corazón.

Debajo de los edificios, las calles parecen túneles. Por unos segundos solo veo un manto oscuro sobre la tierra en frente de mí, solo las débiles diferencias entre los edificios y el cielo, las calles y el suelo. Entonces veo una pequeña luz intermitente en el suelo.

—¿Ves eso? —digo señalando.

Cuatro para de subir, cuando está a la derecha detrás de mí y mira sobre mi hombro, su mandíbula está cerca de mi cabeza. Su respiración revolotea en mi oído y me siento débil otra vez, como cuando estaba subiendo la escalera.

—Sí —dice. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

—Están saliendo del parque al final del muelle —dice. Personas. Está rodeado de espacios abiertos pero los árboles proporcionan algo de camuflaje. Obviamente no es suficiente.

—Okey —digo. Mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Estamos tan cerca que me olvido dónde estoy; en vez de eso me doy cuenta que las esquinas de su boca están abajo, naturalmente, como las mías, y que él tiene una cicatriz en su mandíbula.

—Um —digo. Aclaro mi garganta. —Empieza a descender. Yo te seguiré.

Cuatro asiente y sus pasos retroceden. Sus piernas son tan largas que él encuentra un lugar para su pie fácilmente y guía su cuerpo entre las barras. Incluso en la oscuridad, veo que sus manos son de un color rojo brillante y que están temblando.

Yo bajo con un pie. Presionando mí peso en uno de los travesaños. La barra cruje debajo de mí y se suelta, golpeando contra media docena de barras en su camino hacia abajo y rebotando en el pavimento. Estoy colgando de los andamios con mis pies balanceándose en el aire. Un grito ahogado se me escapa.

—¡Cuatro!

Trato de encontrar otro lugar para colocar mi pie, pero el punto más cercano de apoyo está a unos metros de distancia, más allá de lo que me puedo estirar. Mis manos están sudando. Recuerdo limpiarlas en mis vaqueros antes de la Ceremonia de Elección, antes de la prueba de aptitud, antes de todos los momentos importantes y reprimo un grito. Me voy a resbalar. Me voy a resbalar.

—¡Sostente! —grita él. —Sólo sostente, tengo una idea.

Él continúa descendiendo. Se está moviendo en la dirección equivocada; el debería venir hacia mí, no alejarse. Miro mis manos, que se envuelven alrededor de la estrecha barra con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos están blancos. Mis dedos son de un color rojo oscuro, casi morados. Ellos no duraran mucho tiempo.

Yo no duraré mucho tiempo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Mejor no mirar. Mejor pretender que nada de esto existe.

Escucho las zapatillas de Cuatro chirriando contra el metal y pasos rápidos en los peldaños de la escalera.

—¡Cuatro! —grito. Tal vez él se fue. Quizá me abandono. Tal vez esta es mi prueba de fuerza, de mi valentía. Inspiro por mi nariz y exhalo por la boca. Cuento mis respiraciones para calmarme. Una, dos. Adentro, afuera. Vamos, Cuatro es todo lo que puedo pensar. Vamos, haz algo.

Entonces escucho algo que chilla y cruje. La barra que estoy sosteniendo se estremece, y grito a través de mis dientes apretados mientras lucho para mantener mi agarre.

La rueda se está moviendo.

El aire se envuelve alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas como ráfagas de viento, al igual que un geiser. Abro los ojos. Me estoy moviendo hacia el piso. Me río, aturdida por la histeria de cómo la tierra se acerca, cada vez más. Pero estoy cogiendo velocidad. Si no caigo en el momento adecuado, los coches moviéndose y los andamios de metal arrastraran mi cuerpo y me llevaran con ellos, y entonces realmente moriré.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa cuando me precipito hacia el suelo. Cuando puedo ver las grietas en la acera, caigo, y mi cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo, primero mis pies. Mis piernas colapsan debajo de mí y tiro mis brazos, rodando tan rápido como puedo hacia el lado. El cemento raspa mi cara, y me volteo justo a tiempo para ver un carro viniendo sobre mí, como un zapato gigante a punto de aplastarme. Ruedo de nuevo, y la parte inferior del coche, roza mi hombro.

Estoy a salvo.

Presiono las palmas en mi cara. Y no trato de levantarme. Si lo hago, estoy segura de que sólo volvería a caer. Escucho pasos, y las manos de Cuatro se envuelven en mis muñecas. Le dejo quitar las manos de mis ojos.

Encierra una mis manos perfectamente entre las suyas. El calor de su piel abruma el dolor de mis dedos por sostener las barras.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, presionando nuestras manos.

—Sí.

Él comienza a reír.

Después de un segundo, río, también. Con mi mano libre, me impulso para sentarme. Estoy consciente del poco espacio que hay entre nosotros, quince centímetros como máximo. Ese espacio se siente cargado con electricidad. Siento como si éste debería hacerse más pequeño.

Se pone de pie, tirándome con él. La Rueda sigue en movimiento, creando un viento que sacude mi pelo hacia atrás.

—Podrías haberme dicho que la Rueda de la Fortuna seguía funcionando. —digo. Trato de sonar casual. —No tendríamos que haber escalado en primer lugar.

—Lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera sabido —dice. —No podía dejarte colgando allí, así que tome un riesgo. Vamos, tiempo de obtener su bandera.

Cuatro duda por un momento y luego toma mi brazo, sus dedos presionando al interior de mi codo. En otro momento, él me daría tiempo para recuperarme, pero es un Intrepidez, por lo que sonríe y se dirige hacia el carrusel, donde los miembros de nuestro equipo vigilan nuestra bandera. Y medio corro, medio cojeo a su lado. Todavía me siento débil, pero mi mente está despierta, especialmente con su mano sobre mí.

Sumire está sentada en uno de los caballos, sus largas piernas cruzadas y su mano alrededor del mástil vertical que sostiene el caballo de plástico. Nuestra bandera está detrás de ella, un triángulo brillante en la oscuridad. Tres de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez de pie entre los gastados y sucios animales. Uno de ellos tiene su mano sobre la cabeza de un caballo, y su ojo rayado me mira entre sus dedos. Sentada al borde del carrusel esta una Intrepidez mayor, rascándose su perforada ceja con el pulgar.

—¿Dónde fueron los otros? —pregunta Cuatro

Él se ve tan emocionado como yo me siento, sus ojos llenos de energía.

—¿Ustedes encendieron la Rueda? —Dice la chica mayor. —¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? Es lo mismo que hubieran gritado "¡Aquí estamos"! "¡Vengan por nosotros!" —Niega con la cabeza. —Si pierdo de nuevo este año, la vergüenza será insoportable. ¿Tres años seguidos?

—La Rueda no importa —dice Cuatro. —Nosotros sabemos dónde están ellos.

—¿Nosotros? —dice Sumire, mirando de Cuatro a mí.

—Sí, mientras que el resto de ustedes estaban jugando con sus dedos, Mik subió a la Rueda la Fortuna para mirar al otro equipo —dice.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez a través de un bostezo.

Cuatro me mira. Lentamente los ojos de los otros Iniciados, incluyendo Sumire, migran de él a mí. Mis hombros se tensan, a punto de encogerlos y decir no sé, y entonces una imagen del muelle estirándose debajo de mí, viene a mi mente. Tengo una idea.

—Dividirnos en dos —digo. —Cuatro de nosotros vayan a la derecha del muelle, tres a la izquierda. El otro equipo está en el parque al final del muelle, así que el grupo de cuatro se hace cargo, mientras el grupo de tres se mueve detrás del otro equipo para conseguir la bandera.

Sumire me mira como si no me reconociera. No la culpo.

—Suena bien —dice la chica mayor. —Vamos a darlo todo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Sumire se une a mí en el grupo que va a la derecha, junto con Uriah, cuya sonrisa se ve blanca contra su piel de bronce. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero él tiene un tatuaje de serpiente detrás de su oreja. Me quedo mirando la cola curvándose alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja por un momento, pero luego Sumire comienza a correr y tengo que seguirla.

Tengo que correr dos veces más rápido para mantener mis pasos cortos a los largos suyos. Mientras corro, me doy cuenta que sólo uno de nosotros llegará a tocar la bandera, y no importará que fue mi plan y mi información lo que nos llevó a esto, si no soy yo quien la agarra. A pesar de que apenas puedo respirar, en este ritmo, corro más rápido, y estoy a los talones de Sumire. Saco la pistola alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo mis dedos en el gatillo.

Llegamos al final del muelle, y cierro la boca para mantener mi respiración ruidosa adentro. Nuestros pasos ahora son más lentos, no tan fuertes, y busco la luz parpadeante de nuevo. Ahora que estoy en el suelo, es más grande y más fácil de verla. Señalo, y Sumire asiente con la cabeza, abriéndose camino hacia ella.

Entonces escucho un coro de gritos, tan fuertes que me hacen saltar. Escucho soplos de aire cuando las bolas de pintura vuelan y se estrellan cuando encuentran sus objetivos. Nuestro equipo está a cargo, el otro equipo corre para encontrarnos, y la bandera está casi desprotegida. Uriah apunta y dispara al último guardia en el muslo. El guardia, una chica baja con el pelo morado, arroja su arma al suelo en una rabieta.

Hago una carrera para coger a Sumire. La bandera cuelga de la rama de un árbol, encima de mi cabeza. Llego por ella, y también lo hace Sumire.

—Vamos, Mik —ella dice. —Tú ya eres el héroe del día. Y sabes que no puedes llegar a ella de todos modos.

Me da una mirada condescendiente, como la gente a veces mira a los niños cuando ellos actúan como adultos, y arrebata la bandera de la rama. Sin mirarme, se gira y da un grito de victoria. La voz de Uriah se le une y entonces escucho un coro de gritos en la distancia.

Uriah palmea mi hombro, y trato de olvidar la mirada que Sumire me dio. Quizás ella tiene razón; ya me probé a mí misma hoy. No quiero ser codiciosa; no quiero ser como Goshima, aterrorizado por la fuerza de otras personas.

Los gritos de triunfo se vuelven contagiosos, y alzo mi voz para unírmeles, corriendo hacia mis compañeros de equipo. Sumire sostiene la bandera en alto, y todo el mundo se agrupa alrededor de ella, agarrando su brazo para levantar la bandera aún más. No puedo llegar a ella, por lo que me quedo a un lado, sonriendo.

Una mano toca mi hombro.

—Bien hecho —dice Cuatro en voz baja.

—¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí! —dice Koko otra vez, negando con la cabeza. El viento entrando por la puerta del vagón, mueve su pelo en todas las direcciones.

—Estabas haciendo un trabajo importante en mantenerlos fuera de nuestro camino —dice Sumire radiante.

Mochu gime. —¿Por qué tenía que estar en el otro equipo?

—Porque la vida no es justa, Mochiage. Y el mundo está conspirando en tu contra —dice Koko. —Hey, ¿puedo ver la bandera de nuevo?

Kounji, Anna, y Drew se sientan frente a los miembros en la esquina. Sus pechos y espaldas están salpicados de pintura rosada y azul, y se ven abatidos. Ellos hablan en voz baja, mirando a escondidas al resto de nosotros, especialmente a Sumire. Ese es el beneficio de no sostener la bandera ahora, no soy el blanco de nadie. O al menos, no más de lo usual.

—Así que subiste a la Rueda de la Fortuna —dice Uriah. Se tropieza con el vagón y se sienta a mi lado. Marlene, la chica con la sonrisa coqueta, lo sigue.

—Sí —contesto

—Bastante inteligente de tu parte… como una inteligencia de Sabiduría —dice Marlene. —Soy Marlene.

—Mik —digo. En casa, ser comparada con Sabiduría puede ser un insulto, pero ella lo dice como un cumplido.

—Sí, ya sé quién eres —dice. —La primera en saltar con la tendencia de sacar la cabeza.

Han pasado años desde que salté de un edificio en mi uniforme de Abnegación; han pasado décadas.

Uriah toma una de las bolas de pintura de su arma y la aprieta entre sus dedos: pulgar e índice. El tren se sacude hacia la izquierda, y Uriah cae contra mí, sus dedos aprietan la bola de pintura, hasta que un chorro de pintura rosa, de mal olor cae en mi cara.

Marlene colapsa en risas. Limpio algo de la pintura de mi cara, lentamente, y luego lo unto en su mejilla. El olor de aceite de pescado atraviesa el vagón.

—¡Ew! —él aprieta la bola de pintura hacia mi otra vez, pero la apertura está en el ángulo equivocado, y la pintura cae en su boca. El tose y hace ruidos exagerados de nauseas.

Limpio mi cara con la manga, riendo tan fuerte que me duele el estómago.

Si mi vida entera es como esto, risas fuertes y acción audaz y el tipo de agotamiento que se siente después de un día duro pero satisfactorio, estaré contenta. Mientras Uriah raspa su lengua con sus dedos, me doy cuenta que todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar esta Iniciación, y esta vida será la mía.

**Capítulo 13**

La mañana siguiente, cuando penosamente entro en la sala de entrenamiento, bostezando, un gran blanco se encuentra en un extremo de la habitación, y cerca de la puerta hay una mesa con cuchillos esparcidos en ella. Práctica de tiro de nuevo. Por lo menos no dañaría.

Goshima está parado en el centro de la habitación, su postura tan rígida que parece que alguien reemplazó a su columna vertebral por una barra de metal. La visión de él me hace sentir que todo el aire de la habitación se vuelve más pesado, cayendo sobre mí. Mochu menos cuando él estaba encorvado frente a una pared, podía fingir que no estaba aquí. Hoy no puedo fingir.

—Mañana será el último día de la primera fase —dice Goshima. —Ustedes van a reanudar la lucha después. Hoy, aprenderán cómo apuntar. Todo el mundo recoja tres cuchillos. —Su voz es más profunda de lo habitual. —Y presten atención, mientras Cuatro demuestra la técnica correcta para tirarlos.

Al principio, nadie se mueve.

—¡Ahora!

Vamos por las dagas. No son tan pesadas como las armas, pero todavía se sienten extrañas en mis manos, como si no tuviera derecho a retenerlas.

—Está de mal humor hoy —murmura Sumire.

—¿Él alguna vez está de buen humor? —le murmuro en respuesta.

Pero sé lo que quiere decir. A juzgar por la mirada venenosa que Goshima le da a Cuatro cuando él no está prestando atención, la derrota de anoche debe haberlo molestado más de lo que Goshima demostró. Ganar la captura de la bandera es una cuestión de orgullo, y el orgullo es importante para Intrepidez. Más importante que la razón o el sentido.

Veo los brazos de Cuatro mientras él lanza un cuchillo. La próxima vez que lo lanza, veo su postura. Él da en el blanco cada vez, exhalando mientras se suelta el cuchillo.

Goshima ordena. —¡En línea!

Precipitarse, creo, no ayudará. Mi madre me dijo eso cuando estaba aprendiendo a tejer. Tengo que pensar en esto como un ejercicio mental, no un ejercicio físico. Así que paso los primeros pocos minutos practicando sin un cuchillo, para encontrar la posición correcta, aprendiendo el correcto movimiento del brazo.

Goshima pasea muy rápido detrás de nosotros.

—¡Creo que la Estirada se ha golpeado mucho la cabeza! —comenta Kounji, a unas cuantas personas abajo. —¡Hey, Estirada! ¿Recuerdas lo que es un cuchillo?

Ignorándolo, practico el tiro de nuevo con un cuchillo en la mano, pero no lo suelto. Me cierro al ritmo de Goshima, y a las burlas de Kounji, y la sensación de que Cuatro me está mirando, y tiro el cuchillo. Gira de punta a punta, se estrella contra el tablero. La hoja no se pega, pero soy la primera persona en dar en el blanco.

Sonrío mientras Kounji falla de nuevo. No puedo ayudarme a mí misma.

—¡Hey, Kounji! —le digo. —¿Recuerdas lo que es un blanco?

A mi lado, Sumire resopla, y su próximo cuchillo da en el blanco.

Media hora más tarde, Mochu es el único Iniciado que no le ha dado al blanco todavía. Sus cuchillos hacen ruido en el suelo, o rebotan en la pared. Mientras que el resto de nosotros nos acercamos al tablero para recoger nuestras armas, él busca en el piso las suyas.

La próxima vez que intenta y falla, Goshima marcha hacia él y le exige. —¿Cuán lento eres, Sinceridad? ¿Necesitas lentes? ¿Debo mover el tablero más cerca?

La cara de Mochu se pone roja. Lanza otro cuchillo, y éste se desliza a unos centímetros a la derecha del blanco. Gira y choca contra la pared.

—¿Qué fue eso, Iniciado? —dice Goshima en voz baja, acercándose más a Mochu.

Me muerdo el labio. Esto no es bueno.

—Se… se deslizó —dice Mochu.

—Bueno, creo que deberías ir por él —dice Goshima. Escanea las caras de los otros

Iniciados, todo el mundo ha dejado de tirar de nuevo y dice. —¿Les he dicho que paren?

Cuchillos comienzan a golpear el tablero. Todos hemos visto a Goshima enojado antes, pero esto es diferente. La mirada en sus ojos es casi rabiosa.

—Ve por él —los ojos de Mochu se abren grandes. —Pero todo el mundo todavía está lanzando.

—¿Y?

—Y no quiero que me peguen.

.—Creo que puedes confiar en tus compañeros Iniciados para apuntar mejor que tú.—.Goshima sonríe un poco, pero sus ojos permanecen crueles. —Ve a buscar el cuchillo.

Mochu no suele oponerse a cualquier cosa que Intrepidez nos dice que hagamos. No creo que sea por miedo; él sólo sabe que es inútil oponerse. Esta vez Mochu encaja su amplia mandíbula. Llegó al límite de su cumplimiento.

—No —dice.

—¿Por qué no? —Los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Goshima se fijan en la cara de Mochu. —¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De ser apuñalado por un cuchillo volador? —dice Mochu. —¡Sí, lo tengo!

La honestidad es su error. No es su negativa, lo que Goshima podría haber aceptado.

—¡Todo el mundo pare! —grita Goshima.

Los cuchillos paran, y lo mismo ocurre con todas las conversaciones. Sostengo mi pequeña daga apretadamente.

—Despejen el ring. —Goshima mira hacia Mochu. —Todos, excepto tú.

Dejo caer la daga y golpea el suelo polvoriento con un ruido sordo. Sigo a los otros Iniciados al borde de la habitación, y ellos se ponen en frente de mí, deseosos de ver lo que hace que mi estómago se revuelva: Mochu, enfrenta la ira de Goshima.

—Párate frente al blanco —dice Goshima.

Las grandes manos de Mochu tiemblan. Él va hacia el blanco.

—Hey, Cuatro. —Goshima mira sobre su hombro. —Échame una mano aquí, ¿eh?

Cuatro se rasca una de sus cejas con la punta de un cuchillo y se enfoca en Goshima. Él tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y la boca tensa, está tan cansado como nosotros.

—Te vas a quedar ahí mientras él lanza los cuchillos —le dice Goshima a Mochu., hasta que aprendas a no retroceder.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —dice Cuatro. Suena aburrido, pero no se ve aburrido.

Su cara y cuerpo están tensos, alerta.

Aprieto mis puños. No importa cuán casual Cuatro suena, la pregunta es un desafío. Y Cuatro no desafía a menudo a Goshima directamente.

Al principio, Goshima mira a Cuatro en silencio. Cuatro lo mira de vuelta. Segundos pasan y me muerdo las uñas de mis manos.

—Tengo la autoridad aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Dice Goshima, en voz tan baja que apenas se le escucha. —Aquí y en todas partes.

El color se precipita en la cara de Cuatro, aunque su expresión no cambia. Su control sobre los cuchillos se contrae y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos mientras se da vuelta para hacer frente a Mochu.

Veo todo de Mochu, desde sus oscuros ojos a las manos que tiemblan a la postura determinada de la mandíbula de Cuatro. La ira burbujea en mi pecho, y explota de mi boca: —Detén esto.

Cuatro da vuelta al cuchillo en su mano, sus dedos se mueven laboriosamente sobre el borde del metal. Él me da una mirada tan dura que siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en piedra. Sé por qué. Soy una estúpida por hablar mientras que Goshima está aquí; soy estúpida por hablar en absoluto.

—Cualquier idiota puede pararse frente a un objetivo —le digo. —Esto no prueba nada, excepto que nos están intimidando. Qué, si mal no recuerdo, es un signo de cobardía.

—Entonces, debe ser fácil para ti —dice Goshima. —Si estás dispuesta a tomar su lugar.

La última cosa que quiero hacer es estar delante del blanco, pero no puede dar marcha atrás ahora. Yo no me dejé la opción. Paso a través de la multitud de los Iniciados, y alguien me empuja el hombro.

—Ahí va tu cara bonita —murmura Kounji. —Oh, espera. No tienes una.

Puedo recuperar el equilibrio y caminar hacia Mochu. Él asiente hacia mí. Trato de sonreír alentadora, pero no puedo manejarlo. Estoy parada enfrente del tablero, y mi cabeza ni siquiera llega al centro del blanco, pero no importa. Miro a los cuchillos de Cuatro: uno en la mano derecha, dos en la mano izquierda.

Mi garganta está seca. Trato de tragar, y luego ver a Cuatro. Él nunca es descuidado. Él no me va a golpear. Voy a estar bien.

Levanto el mentón. No me inmutó. Si me acobardo, le pruebo a Goshima que no es tan fácil como yo dije que era; pruebo que soy una cobarde.

—Si te acobardas —dice Cuatro, despacio, con cuidado. —Mochu ocupa tu lugar. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

Los ojos de Cuatro todavía están en los míos cuando levanta la mano, pone el codo hacia atrás, y tira el cuchillo. Es sólo un instante en el aire, y luego escucho un ruido sordo. El cuchillo se entierra en el tablero, a centímetros de mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Estás cerca de terminar, Estirada? —pregunta Cuatro.

Recuerdo los ojos de Mochu y sus tranquilos sollozos por la noche y niego con la cabeza. —No.

—Ojos abiertos, entonces. —Él golpea el espacio entre las cejas.

Lo miro, presionando mis manos a los costados para que nadie pueda verlas temblar. Él pasa un cuchillo de su mano izquierda a su mano derecha, y no veo nada más que sus ojos mientras el segundo cuchillo da en el blanco sobre mi cabeza. Este está más cerca que el anterior, se siente como se cierne sobre mi cabeza.

—Vamos, Estirada —dice él. —Vamos a dejar a alguien más pararse allí y tomarlo.

¿Por qué está tratando de incitarme a renunciar? ¿Quiere que yo falle?

—¡Cállate, Cuatro!

Aguanto la respiración mientras él pone el cuchillo por última vez en su mano. Veo un brillo en sus ojos mientras tira el brazo hacia atrás y deja al cuchillo volar. Viene directamente a mí, girando, hoja sobre el mango. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Esta vez, cuando llega al blanco, me arde la oreja, y la sangre me hace cosquillas en la piel. Me tocó la oreja. Me cortó.

Y a juzgar por la mirada que me da, lo hizo a propósito.

—Me encantaría quedarme y ver si el resto de ustedes es tan atrevido como ella —dice Goshima, su voz suave. —pero creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Me aprieta el hombro. Sus dedos se sienten secos y fríos, y la mirada que me da me reclama, como si estuviera tomando posesión de lo que hice. No devuelvo la sonrisa a Goshima. Lo que hice no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Debo mantener mis ojos en ti .añade él.

El miedo crece dentro de mí, en mi pecho y en mi cabeza y en mis manos. Me siento como si la palabra "DIVERGENTE" fuera una marca en la frente, y si él me mira el tiempo suficiente, va a ser capaz de leerlo. Pero sólo levanta la mano de mi hombro y sigue caminando.

Cuatro y yo nos quedamos atrás. Espero hasta que la sala está vacía y la puerta está cerrada antes de mirarlo. Él camina hacia mí.

—Está tu… —comienza él.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —le grito.

—Sí, lo hice —dice en voz baja. —Y deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte.

Aprieto los dientes. —¿Gracias? Casi me apuñalas la oreja, y pasaste todo el tiempo burlándote de mí. ¿Por qué debo darte las gracias?

—¡Sabes, estoy un poco cansado para esperar a que lo captes!

Él me mira, y aún cuando me mira, sus ojos se ven pensativos. La sombra del rojo es peculiar, tan oscura que es casi negro, con una pequeña mancha de rojo claro a la izquierda del iris, justo al lado de la esquina de su ojo.

—¿Captarlo? ¿Captar qué? ¿Que querías demostrarle a Goshima lo duro que eres?

¿Que eres sádico, al igual que él?

—Yo no soy sádico. —Él no grita. Me gustaría que gritara. Eso me asustaría menos. Inclina su cara a la mía, lo que me recuerda a los centímetros de distancia que estaba del ataque de los colmillos del perro en la prueba de aptitud, y dice: —Si yo quisiera hacerte daño, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?

Cruza la habitación y golpea la punta de un cuchillo tan fuerte en la mesa que queda parado ahí, mirando hacia el techo.

—Yo… —me pongo a gritar, pero él se ha ido ya. Grito, frustrada, y limpio algo de la sangre de mi oreja.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Hoy es un día antes del día de visita. Pensaba en el día de visita como el fin del mundo: nada después de eso importa. Todo lo que había hecho se juntaría. Podría ver a mis padres otra vez. Pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué es peor? No lo sé.

Tiró de la pierna del pantalón sobre mi muslo y esta se aprieta con fuerza en mi rodilla. Frunzo el ceño, mirando mi pierna. Un protuberante músculo detiene el avance de la tela. Estiró mi pierna frente a mí y observo la parte trasera de muslo. Otro musculo sobresalía de allí.

Me pongo de pie frente al espejo. Veo músculos que antes no veía en mis brazos, piernas, y estómago. Me pellizco de un lado, donde usualmente había una capa de grasa que me hacía tener curvas. Nada. La Iniciación de Intrepidez ha robado toda la suavidad de mi cuerpo. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Al menos, soy más fuerte de lo que era. Envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mí otra vez y salgo del baño de chicas. Espero que nadie esté en el dormitorio para verme caminar en mi toalla, pero no puedo usar esos pantalones.

Cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio, mi estómago cae al suelo. Kounji, Anna, Drew y algunos de los otros Iniciados están en una esquina, riendo. Levantan la mirada cuando entro y comienzan a reír. La risa de Anna es más fuerte que la de todos los demás.

Me dirijo a mi litera, tratando de fingir que no están allí, y rebusco en el cajón un vestido que Sumire me había conseguido. Con una mano sujetando la toalla y otra sosteniendo el vestido, me levanto, y justo detrás de mí está Kounji.

Saltó, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la litera de Sumire. Trato de pasarlo, pero él coloca su mano contra la cabecera de la cama de Sumire, bloqueando mi camino. Debería haber sabido que no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

—No sabía que fueras tan delgada, Estirada.

—Aléjate de mí —mi voz suena firme.

—Esto no es el Cubo, sabes. Nadie sigue las órdenes de una Estirada aquí —sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo, no de la manera pervertida que un hombre mira a una mujer, pero está escudriñando cada falla. Escucho los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos mientras los otros se acercan, formando un grupo detrás de Kounji.

Esto se pondrá feo.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo un camino despejado hacia la puerta. Si puedo pasar por debajo del brazo de Kounji y distraerlo, podría ser capaz de llegar hasta allí.

—Mírala —dice Anna, cruzando los brazos. Me sonríe. —Es prácticamente una niña.

—Oh, no sé —dice Drew.— Podría esconder algo debajo de esa toalla. ¿Por qué no miramos y lo comprobamos?

Ahora. Me deslizó por el brazo de Kounji y comienzo a apresurarme hacia la puerta. Algo me detiene y tira de mi toalla, trato de seguir caminado pero algo fuerte me detiene, la mano de Kounji, agarrando la tela con su puño. La toalla se desliza de mi mano y el aire frío toca mi cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erice.

Las risas estallan, y corro tan rápido como puedo hacia la puerta, sosteniendo mi vestido contra mí para esconder mi cuerpo. Corro por el pasillo hasta el baño y me apoyo contra la puerta, respirando fuerte. Cierro los ojos.

Esto no importa. Yo no importo.

Un sollozo escapa de mi boca, y llevo de golpe mi mano sobre mis labios para contenerlo. No importa lo que ellos vieron. Niego con la cabeza como si el movimiento supondría hacerlo verdad.

Con las manos temblorosas, me coloco el vestido. El vestido es negro y liso, con un cuello en V que muestra los tatuajes de mi clavícula, y cae sobre mis rodillas.

Una vez que me visto y las ganas de llorar se han ido, siento algo caliente y violento retorciéndose en mi estómago. Quiero lastimarlos.

Miro fijamente mis ojos en el espejo. Quiero hacerlo, así que lo haré.

No podía pelear con un vestido, así que fui a conseguir algo de ropa nueva de La Fosa antes de caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento para mi última pelea. Espero que sea con Kounji.

—Oye, ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? —pregunta Sumire cuando entro. Entrecierro los ojos para ver el tablero de la habitación. El espacio al lado de mi nombre está en blanco. No tengo un oponente aún.

—Se me hizo tarde .digo.

Cuatro se pone delante del tablero y escribe un nombre junto al mío. Por favor, que sea Kounji, por favor, por favor…

—¿Estás bien, Mik? Te ves un poco… —dice Mochu.

—¿Un poco, qué?

Cuatro se aparta del tablero. El nombre junto al mío es Anna. No Kounji, pero es suficientemente bueno.

—Al borde.

Mi pelea es la última de la lista, lo que significa que tengo que esperar tres encuentros antes de enfrentarla. Edward y Kounji son la segunda pelea, y es… bueno. Edward es el único que podría vencer a Kounji. Sumire pelearía con Mochu, lo cual significa que Mochu perderá rápidamente, como lo ha estado haciendo toda la semana.

—Házmelo fácil, ¿De acuerdo? —pidió Mochu a Sumire.

—No hago promesas —responde ella.

La primera pareja .Koko y Mira. Se colocan uno frente al otro en la arena. Por un segundo, ellos sólo se mueven en círculos, lanzando un golpe adelante y luego echándose atrás, después lanzan patadas y vuelven a los círculos. A través de la habitación, Cuatro se apoya contra la pared y bosteza.

Miró el tablero y trató de predecir el resultado de cada encuentro. No necesito mucho tiempo. Entonces, muerdo mis uñas y pienso en Anna. Sumire perdió con ella, lo que significa que ella es buena. Tiene un puño fuerte, pero no mueve sus pies. Si no puede golpearme, no puede lastimarme.

Como era de esperar, la próxima pelea entre Sumire y Mochu es rápida e indolora. Mochu caer después de un par de golpes fuertes en el rostro y no vuelve a levantarse, lo cual hace que Goshima sacuda la cabeza.

Edward y Kounji toman más tiempo. A pesar de que los dos son los mejores boxeadores, quién es el mejor es notable. El puño de Edward se estrella contra la mandíbula de Kounji, y recuerdo lo que Koko dijo sobre él, que ha estado estudiando combate desde que tenía diez. Eso es obvio. Es más rápido y listo que Kounji.

Para cuando los tres encuentros terminan, mis uñas están mordidas y estoy hambrienta. Caminó a la arena sin mirar a nadie o cualquier cosa aparte del centro de la habitación. Algo de mi ira se ha desvanecido, pero no es difícil volver a encenderla. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en el aire frío y lo fuerte que eran sus risas. Mírala. Es prácticamente una niña.

Anna se encuentra frente a mí.

—¿Era un lunar lo que vi en tu nalga izquierda? —dice, sonriendo. —Dios, eres pálida, Estirada.

Ella hace el primer movimiento. Siempre lo hace.

Anna comienza abalanzándose sobre mí y lanza su peso en un puño. Mientras su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante, me apresuro y llevo mi puño a su estómago, justo arriba de su ombligo. Antes de que pueda poner sus manos sobre mí, mis manos están listas para un próximo intento.

Ella no está sonriendo más. Corre hacia mí como si estuviera a punto de taclearme, y me alejo de su camino. Escuchó la voz de Cuatro en mi cabeza, diciéndome que el arma más poderosa a mi disposición es mi codo. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de usarlo.

Pude bloquear su siguiente golpe con mi antebrazo. La piel ardió, pero apenas lo noto. Ella aprieta los dientes y deja escapar un suspiro frustrado, sonó más un gruñido animal que humano. Trata de patear mi costado, lo cual esquivo, y mientras ella se tambaleaba, me apresuro a golpearla con mi codo en el rostro. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo, y mi codo roza su barbilla.

Me dio un puñetazo en las costillas y tropiezo a un lado, recuperando mi aliento. Hay algo que no está protegiendo, lo sé. Quiero golpearla en el rostro, pero quizá no sea un movimiento inteligente. La observo un par de segundos. Sus manos están demasiado arriba; protegen su nariz y sus mejillas, dejando su estómago y costillas expuestas. Anna y yo tenemos la misma desventaja en el combate.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo.

Mi objetivo es claro, golpearla debajo de su ombligo. Mi puño se hunde en su piel, forzándola a respirar fuertemente por la boca, tanto que puedo escucharlo contra mi oído. Mientras ella jadea, doy una patada sobre sus piernas, y cae fuertemente sobre el suelo, esparciendo el polvo en el aire. Tiró mi pie hacia atrás y la pateó tan fuerte como puedo en sus costillas.

Mi madre y mi padre no aprobarían que pateara a alguien cuando está caído.

No me importa.

Ella está acurrucada como una bola para protegerse de lado, y pateó nuevamente, está vez la golpeó en el estómago. Como una niña. Pateó de nuevo, esta vez en su rostro. La sangre corre por su nariz y se extiende sobre su cara. Mírala. Otra patada golpea en su pecho.

Estoy lista para patearla otra vez, pero las manos de Cuatro están alrededor de mis brazos, y me está alejando de ella con una fuerza increíble. Respiro con los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente la sangre de Anna cubrirle la cara, el color es oscuro y rico y hermoso, de alguna manera.

—Tú ganas —murmura Cuatro. —Detente.

Limpió el sudor de mi frente. Él me mira fijamente. Sus ojos están como platos; parecen alarmados.

—Creo que deberías salir —dice. —Ve a caminar.

—Estoy bien —digo. —Estoy bien ahora .digo otra vez, esta vez para mí misma.

Deseo poder decir que me siento culpable por lo que hice.

No lo hago.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

Día de Visita. En el segundo que abro mis ojos recuerdo, mi corazón salta cuando veo a Anna cojeando por el dormitorio, su nariz morada entre las vendas médicas. Una vez que la veo irse, compruebo por Kounji y Drew. Ninguno de los dos está en el dormitorio, así que me cambio rápido, mientras ellos no estén aquí no me importa quiénes me vean en mi ropa interior, no más.

Todos los demás se visten en silencio. Ni siquiera Sumire sonríe. Todos sabemos que tal vez iremos al Piso de la Fosa y buscar cada rostro y nunca encontrar uno que nos pertenezca.

Yo hago mi cama, con las esquinas tensionadas como mi padre me enseñó, cuando recojo un cabello de mi almohada, Goshima entra.

—¡Atención! —anuncia él, alejando el cabello negro de sus ojos, —quiero darles un consejo sobre hoy, si por un milagro sus familias los visitan… —recorre nuestros rostros y sonríe. —…lo cual dudo, es mejor no verse muy atado, eso lo hará más fácil para ustedes y ellos, también tomamos la frase "Facción antes de sangre" muy en serio, atarte a tu familia sugiere que no estás muy complacido con tu Facción, lo que sería una vergüenza ¿entienden?

Entiendo. Escucho la amenaza en la voz afilada de Goshima. La única parte en serio de ese discurso de Goshima era la última: somos Intrepidez y debemos actuar como tales.

Cuando me dijo para salir del dormitorio, Goshima me detiene.

—puede que te haya subestimado Estirada —dice él, —lo hiciste bien ayer.

Me quedo viéndolo, por primera vez desde que golpeé a Anna, la culpa me aprieta el estómago.

Si Goshima cree que hice algo bien. Debo haber hecho algo mal.

—gracias —digo y salgo del dormitorio

Una vez que mis ojos se ajustan a la poca luz del pasillo, veo a Sumire y Koko acercándose a mí, Koko riéndose, probablemente de una broma que Sumire hizo, no trato de ponerme al día, por alguna razón siento que sería un error interrumpirlos.

Mochu está perdido. No lo vi en el dormitorio y él no está caminando hacia el Piso de la Fosa. Tal vez ya se encuentra allí.

Corro los dedos por mi cabello y hago un moño sin problemas. Reviso mis ropas, ¿estoy cubierta? Mis vaqueros son apretados y mi clavícula se está mostrando. No lo aprobarán. ¿A quién le importa si no lo aprueban? Aprieto mi mandíbula, estas son las ropas que mi Facción usa, me detengo antes de que el pasillo se acabe.

Grupos de familias en el Piso de la Fosa, la mayoría de ellos familias de Intrepidez con hijos Iniciados, ellos aún me miran con extrañeza, una madre con un arete en la ceja, un padre con un tatuaje en el brazo, un Iniciado con cabello purpura, toda una familia unida. Veo a Drew y Anna parados solos al final de la habitación, con sonrisas reprimidas. Mochu menos sus familias no vinieron.

Pero la de Kounji sí, está al lado de un hombre alto de cejas tupidas y una mujer pequeña de aspecto humilde de cabello rojo. Ninguno de sus padres luce como él, ellos dos usan pantalones negros y camisas blancas, típica ropa de los Sinceridad y su padre habla tan duro que casi puedo escucharlo desde donde estoy parada.

¿Saben ellos qué clase de persona es su hijo?

Y de nuevo… ¿Qué clase de persona soy yo?

A través de la habitación Koko está de pie con una mujer de vestido azul, ella no se ve lo suficientemente vieja para ser su madre, pero tiene el mismo pliegue en sus cejas al igual que él, y el mismo cabello dorado. Él habló sobre tener una hermana, tal vez esa es ella.

Al lado de él Sumire abraza a una mujer de piel morena en ropa negra y blanca de Sinceridad, detrás de ella hay una chica joven también de Sinceridad. Su hermana pequeña.

¿Debería molestarme en revisar la habitación en busca de mis padres? Podría darme la vuelta y regresar a los dormitorios.

Entonces la veo, mi madre está sola cerca a la barandilla con las manos cruzadas, nunca se había visto más fuera de lugar, con su pantalón y chaqueta gris abotonada hasta el cuello, su cabello en un simple giro y su rostro pálido. Camino hacia ella, con lágrimas saltando de mis ojos.

Ella vino, ella vino por mí.

Camino más rápido, ella me ve, y por un segundo su expresión está en blanco, como si no supiera quién soy, luego sus ojos se iluminan y abre sus brazos, ella huele a jabón y detergente para ropa.

—Mikan —susurra, corre su mano por mi cabello.

No llores, me digo, le abrazo hasta que puedo apartar la humedad en mis ojos, sonrió con los labios cerrados, justo como ella lo hace, ella toca mi mejilla.

—bien, mírate —dice ella, —te has adaptado —pone su brazo sobre mis hombros., dime cómo estas.

—Tú primero —los viejos hábitos están de vuelta. Debería dejarla hablar primero, no debería dejar que la conversación se concentrara en mí por mucho tiempo, debería asegurarme de que no necesita algo.

—Hoy es una ocasión especial —dice ella, —vine a verte a ti, así que hablemos en su mayoría sobre ti, es mi regalo para ti.

Mi Abnegada madre. No debería darme regalos, no después de que la dejé a ella y a mi padre. Camino con ella hacia la barandilla que da vista al Abismo, contenta de estar cerca de ella. La pasada semana y media han sido más sin afectos de lo que me había dado cuenta.

En casa no nos tocábamos muy seguido, y lo que más vi a mis padres hacer fue sostener sus manos en la mesa, pero era más que esto, más que aquí.

—Sólo una pregunta —puedo sentir el pulso en mi garganta.. ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Está visitando a Tsubasa?

—Ah —ella sacude la cabeza, — tu padre tenía que estar en el trabajo.

Miro hacia abajo. —Puedes decirme si él no quiso venir.

Sus ojos viajan sobre mi rostro. —Tu padre ha sido egoísta últimamente, eso no significa que no te ama. Lo prometo.

La miro sorprendida. Mi padre, ¿egoísta? Me sorprende más la etiqueta que le ha dado. No puedo decir mirando su rostro si está enojada, no espero poder hacerlo, pero debe ser, si lo llama egoísta, ella debe estar enojada.

—¿Qué hay de Tsubasa? —digo,— ¿lo visitarás después?

—desearía poder hacerlo —dice ella, —pero los Sabiduría han prohibido la entrada de visitantes Abnegados a su recinto, si lo intentara sería retirada de las instalaciones.

—¿Qué? —demando. —Eso es terrible, ¿por qué hacen eso?

—La tenciones entre nuestras Facciones son más grandes que nunca —dice ella., desearía que no fuera así, pero hay muy poco que yo puedo hacer.

Pienso en Tsubasa parado entre los Iniciados Eruditos, revisando la multitud buscando a nuestra madre, y siento una punzada en el estómago. Una parte de mí aún sigue enojada con él por guardarme tantos secretos, pero no quiero que esté herido.

—Eso es terrible —repito. Miro hacia la multitud. De pie solo en la barandilla está Cuatro, aunque ya no es un Iniciado, la mayoría de los Intrepidez usan este día para venir juntos con sus familias. O a su familia no le gusta estar junta o él no es un Intrepidez originario.

¿De qué Facción podría haber salido él?

—Ahí está uno de mis instructores —me acerco a ella y digo: —él es como intimidante.

—Él es atractivo —dice ella.

Me encuentro asintiendo sin pensarlo. Ella se ríe y levanta su brazo de mis hombros, yo quiero que se aleje de él, pero justo cuando voy a sugerir que vayamos a otro lugar, él mira sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se abren ante la vista de mi madre, ella le ofrece su mano.

—hola soy Yuka —dice ella, —la madre de Mikan.

Nunca he visto a mi madre sacudir manos con alguien.

El gesto se ve tan antinatural para los dos. No, Cuatro no era un Intrepidez originario, si no saludaría con la mano fácilmente.

—Cuatro —dice él. —Gusto en conocerla.

—Cuatro— mi madre sonríe. —¿Es ese un apodo?

—Sí —él no es elaborado. ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?. —Su hija lo está haciendo bien aquí, he estado supervisando su entrenamiento.

Desde cuando "supervisar" incluye tirarme cuchillas y regañarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

—Eso es bueno —dice ella. —Conozco algunas cosas de las Iniciaciones de los de Intrepidez y estaba preocupada.

Él me mira, y sus ojos se mueven por mi rostro, de nariz a boca a barbilla, entonces dice: —No debería preocuparse.

No puedo alejar el calor que se acerca a mis mejillas… espero que no sea visible.

¿Está tranquilizándola porque es mi madre o en realidad cree que soy capaz? Y

¿Qué significa esa mirada?

Ella inclina la cabeza. —Me resultas familiar por alguna razón, Cuatro.

—No puedo imaginar por qué —su voz suena de repente fría. —No tengo el hábito de socializar con Abnegados.

Mi madre se ríe, su risa es ligera, mitad aire, mitad sonido. —Poca gente lo hace estos días, no lo tomo de manera personal.

Él parece relajarse un poco. —Bueno, las dejaré en su reunión.

Mi madre y yo lo observamos irse, el rugido del río llena mis oídos. Tal vez

Cuatro era uno de los Sabiduría, lo cual explica su odio a los Abnegados, o tal vez él cree los artículos que los Sabiduría sacan de nosotros…, ellos me recuerdo. Pero fue amable de su parte decir que lo estoy haciendo bien cuando sé que él no lo cree.

—¿Él siempre es así? —dice ella.

—Peor.

.—Has hecho amigos? —pregunta ella.

—Unos pocos —miro sobre mis hombros a Koko y Sumire y sus familias. Cuando Sumire me atrapa mirándola, me llama sonriendo. Entonces mi madre y yo cruzamos el Piso de la Fosa.

Antes de que podamos alcanzar a Koko y Sumire, una pequeña y redonda mujer con camisa blanca y negra a rayas toca mi hombro, me contraigo resistiendo la urgencia de alejar su mano.

—Disculpe —dice ella. —¿Conoce a mi hijo, Mochiage?

—¿Mochiage? —repito —Oh, ¿quiere decir Mochu? Sí lo conozco.

—¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlo? —dice, mostrando a un hombre detrás de ella, es alto y tan grueso como una roca. El padre de Mochu, obviamente.

—Lo siento, no lo vi esta mañana, tal vez deberían buscar por él allí —apunto al techo de cristal sobre nosotros.

—Oh, Dios —dice la madre de Mochu, abanicándose el rostro con su mano.

—Preferiría no intentar escalarlo de nuevo, casi tuve un ataque de pánico al bajar aquí, ¿por qué no hay ningún pasamanos en esos caminos? ¿Están todos locos?

Sonrió un poco, unas semanas atrás puede que hubiese encontrado esa pregunta ofensiva, pero ahora paso mucho tiempo con trasferidos de Sinceridad para sorprenderme por su falta de tacto.

—Locos, no —digo. —Intrépidos, si lo veo le diré que lo están buscando.

Mi madre, veo tiene la misma sonrisa que yo. Ella no reacciona de la misma forma que otros padres de transferidos lo hacen, su cuello doblado, mirando las paredes del Pozo, el techo del Pozo, el Abismo. Por supuesto que ella no tiene curiosidad, es Abnegaba la curiosidad le es ajena.

Presento mi madre a Koko y Sumire, y Sumire me presenta a su madre y hermana. Pero cuando Koko me presenta a Cara su hermana mayor, ella me da esa clase de mirada que se le da a una planta marchitada y no extiende su mano para saludar. Mira a mi madre.

—No puedo creer que te asocies con uno de ellos Koko —dice ella.

Mi madre tuerce los labios, pero por supuesto no dice nada.

—Cara —dice Koko, ceñudo. —No hay necesidad de ser grosera.

—Oh ciertamente no, ¿tienes idea de qué es? —dice ella y señala a mi madre. —Ella es la esposa de un miembro del consejo, eso es lo que es. Dirige la "Agencia de Voluntarios" que supuestamente ayuda a los Sin Facción, ¿crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, sólo acaparas los productos para tu propia Facción? Comida para los de Sin Facción mi ojo.

—Lo siento .dice mi madre. —Creo que te has equivocado.

—Equivocada. Ja —responde Cara. —Estoy segura de que era tal como te ves, una Facción de felices-bien-vistos-buenos sin un solo hueso egoísta es su cuerpo. Sí claro.

—No le hables de esa manera a mi madre —digo, mi rostro ardiendo, mis manos convertidas en puños. —No le digas ni una sola palabra más a ella o te juro que romperé tu nariz.

—aléjate, Mik —dice Koko. —No golpearás a mi hermana.

—¿Oh? —digo alzando ambas cejas. —¿Eso crees?

—No, no lo harás —dice mi madre poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. —Vamos Mikan, no queremos molestar a la hermana de tu amigo.

Ella sonaba tan gentil, pero su mano aprieta mi hombro tan fuerte que casi grito de dolor mientras me aleja. Camina conmigo rápido, hacia el comedor, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo da un brusco giro hacia la izquierda y baja por uno de los oscuros pasillos que aún no he explorado.

—Mamá —digo. —¿Mamá cómo sabes a dónde vas?

Ella se detiene junto a una puerta cerrada con llave y se pone de puntitas, mirando la base de la lámpara azul que cuelga del techo, unos segundos después asiente y se vuelve hacia a mí.

—Dije no preguntas sobre mí y lo dije en serio, ¿Cómo estás en verdad haciéndolo, Mikan? ¿Cómo han sido las peleas? ¿Cómo es tu puesto?

—¿Mi puesto? —digo. —¿Sabes que he estado peleando? ¿Qué tengo un puesto?

—No es información secreta, cómo es el proceso de Iniciación de los Intrépidos.

No se cuán fácil es averiguar lo que otra Facción hace durante su Iniciación, pero sospecho que no es tan fácil, lentamente digo: —Estoy cerca a los primeros, mamá.

—Bien —asiente ella. —Nadie mira muy de cerca a los primeros. Ahora esto es muy importante Mikan ¿Cuál fue tu resultado en el Test de Aptitud?

Las advertencias de Serina resuenan en mi cabeza. No le digas a nadie. Debería decirle que mis resultados fueron Abnegados, porque eso es lo que Serina guardó en el sistema.

Miro a los ojos de mi madre que son castaños y enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras. Ella tiene líneas alrededor de su boca pero además de eso, no parece de su edad, esas líneas son más profundas cuando ella tararea. Solía tararear cuando lavaba los platos.

Esta es mi madre.

Puedo confiar en ella.

—Fueron inconclusas —digo suavemente

—Me lo imaginaba —dice ella. —Muchos niños que son criados por Abnegados reciben esa clase de resultados. No sabemos por qué pero tienes que ser muy cuidadosa durante la siguiente etapa de Iniciación, Mikan, quédate en el medio del grupo, no importa qué hagas. No atraigas la atención a ti ¿Entiendes?

—Mamá, qué está pasando

—No me importa qué Facción elijas —dice ella tocando mis mejillas con sus manos.. Soy tu madre y quiero mantenerte segura.

—Esto es porque soy… —empiezo a decir pero ella presiona su mano en mi boca.

—No digas la palabra —sisea ella, —nunca.

Así que Serina estaba en lo correcto ser Divergente es peligroso, pero aún no sé por qué o qué significa.

—¿Por qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza. —No puedo decirlo.

Mira sobre sus hombros donde la luz del Piso de la Fosa es apenas visible. Escucho gritos y conversaciones, risas y pasos arrastrados. El olor de comida flota por encima de mi nariz, dulce y levadura: pan horneado.

Cuando se vuelve hacia a mí su mandíbula está apretada.

—Hay algo que quiero que hagas —dice ella. —No puedo visitar a tu hermano, pero tú sí puedes cuando la Iniciación acabe. Así que quiero que le digas, que busque el suero de simulación ¿de acuerdo? ¿Harás eso por mí?

—¡No a menos que me explique algo de esto a mi mamá! .cruzo los brazos. —¡Si quieres que me la pase en el compuesto Sabiduría por el día, más vale que me des una razón!

—Lo siento no puedo —ella besa mi mejilla y acaricia un mechón de mi cabello que se salió del moño. —Debería irme, te hará lucir mejor si nos ven no muy apegadas.

—No me importa como luzco para ellos —digo

—Deberías —dice ella. —Sospecho, que ellos ya te están monitoreando.

Se aleja caminando y estoy sorprendida de seguirla al final del pasillo ella se vuelve y dice: —Toma una porción de torta por mí, ¿de acuerdo? El chocolate es delicioso —sonríe una extraña y retorcida sonrisa y agrega: —Ya sabes, te amo.

Y luego se ha ido.

Estoy de pie sola, en la luz azul que viene de la lámpara sobre mí y entonces comprendo: ella ha estado en el compuesto antes, ella recuerda este pasillo, ella sabe del proceso de Iniciación.

Mi madre fue una Intrépida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Por la tarde, regreso al dormitorio mientras todos los demás pasan su tiempo con sus familias y encuentro a Mochu sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente el espacio en la pared donde está por lo general el tablero. Cuatro se lo llevó el día de ayer para poder calcular nuestras calificaciones.

—¡Ahí estás! —digo. —Tus padres estaban buscándote. ¿Te encontraron?

Niega con la cabeza.

Me siento a su lado en la cama. Mi pierna es apenas la mitad del ancho de la suya, incluso ahora que la mía es más musculosa de lo que era. Lleva pantalones cortos de color negro. Su rodilla está de color púrpura azulado con una contusión y cruzada por una cicatriz.

—¿No querías verlos? —digo.

—No quiero que me pregunten cómo lo estoy haciendo —dice. —Tendría que contárselos, y ellos sabrían si estoy mintiendo.

—Bueno... —me esfuerzo por encontrar algo que decir. —¿Qué hay de malo con la forma en que lo estás haciendo?

Mochu ríe con dureza. —He perdido todas las peleas desde la primera con Koko. No estoy haciéndolo bien.

—Por elección, sin embargo. ¿No podría decirles eso, también?

Sacude la cabeza. .Papá siempre quiso que yo viniera aquí. Quiero decir, ellos dijeron que querían que me quedara en Sinceridad, pero eso es sólo porque se supone que es lo que tienen que decir. Siempre han admirado a Intrepidez, los dos. Ellos no entenderían si tratara de explicárselos.

—Oh. —Toco ligeramente los dedos contra mi rodilla. Entonces lo miro. —¿Es por eso que elegiste Intrepidez? ¿Debido a tus padres?

Mochu sacude la cabeza.

—No. Supongo que fue porque... yo creo que es importante proteger a las personas. Defender a las personas. Así como hiciste por mí. —Me sonríe. —Eso es lo que se supone que el Intrepidez debe hacer, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que es el coraje. No… lastimar a las personas sin motivo.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo Cuatro, que el trabajo en equipo solía ser unaprioridad en Intrepidez. ¿Cómo eran los de Intrepidez cuando él iba? ¿Qué habría aprendido si hubiera estado aquí cuando mi madre estaba en Intrepidez?

Tal vez no habría roto la nariz de Anna. O amenazado a la hermana de Koko.

Siento una punzada de culpa. .Tal vez será mejor una vez que la Iniciación termine.

—Qué pena que podría llegar de último —dice Mochu, —creo que lo veremos esta noche.

Nos sentamos lado a lado por un tiempo. Es mejor estar aquí, en silencio, que en La Fosa, viendo reír a todos con sus familias.

Mi padre solía decir que a veces, la mejor manera de ayudar a alguien es estar cerca de ellos. Me siento bien cuando hago algo por lo que sé que él estaría orgulloso, como recompensando todas las cosas que he hecho por las que no se sentiría orgulloso.

—Me siento valiente cuando estoy cerca de ti, sabes —dice. —Como si yo pudiera encajar aquí, del mismo modo en que tú lo haces.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando desliza su brazo sobre mis hombros. De repente, me congelo, mis mejillas se calientan.

No quería estar en lo cierto sobre lo que Mochu siente por mí. Pero lo estaba.

No me apoyo en él. En su lugar me siento hacia adelante por lo que su brazo se cae. Entonces, aprieto las manos en mi regazo.

—Mik, yo... —dice. Su voz suena forzada. Echo un vistazo hacia él. Su rostro está rojo al igual como se siente el mío, pero no sollozando; sólo se ve avergonzado.

—Um... lo siento —dice. —Yo no estaba tratando de... um. Disculpa.

Me gustaría poder decirle que no lo tome personal. Podría decirle que mis padres rara vez se tomaban de las manos incluso en nuestra propia casa, así que me he entrenado a mí misma para alejarme de todos los gestos de cariño, porque ellos me criaron para tomarlos en serio. Tal vez si yo le dijera eso, no habría una capa de dolor por debajo de su rubor de vergüenza.

Pero, por supuesto, esto es personal. Él es mi amigo… y eso es todo. ¿Qué es más personal que eso?

Inhalo, y cuando exhalo, me obligo a sonreír.—¿Disculpar por qué? —pregunto, tratando de sonar casual. Cepillo mis pantalones, aunque no hay nada en ellos, y me levanto.

—Debería irme —le digo.

Él asiente y no me mira.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —digo. —Quiero decir... sobre tus padres. No porque… —dejo que mi voz se desvanezca. No sé lo que diría si no lo hiciera.

—Oh. Sí. —Asiente con la cabeza una vez más, un poco más fuerte. —Te veré más tarde, Mik.

Trato de no salir de la habitación demasiado rápido. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cierra detrás de mí, pongo una mano en mi frente y sonrío un poco. Dejando la incomodidad a un lado, es agradable ser querida.

Hablar de las visitas de nuestras familias sería demasiado doloroso, por lo que nuestra clasificación final de la primera etapa es lo único de lo que todos podemos hablar esta noche. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí, miro fijamente algún punto de la habitación y los ignoro

Mi rango no puede ser tan malo como lo que solía ser, especialmente después de que vencí a Anna, pero tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno para colocarme entre los diez primeros al final de la Iniciación, especialmente cuando los Iniciados nacidos Intrépidos se toman en cuenta.

En la cena me siento con Sumire, Koko, y Mochu en una mesa de la esquina. Estamos peligrosamente cerca de Kounji, Drew, y Anna, quienes están en la mesa de al lado. Cuando la conversación en nuestra mesa llega a un momento de calma, escucho cada palabra de lo que dicen. Están especulando acerca de los rangos. Qué sorpresa.

—¿No se te permitía tener mascotas? —se queja Sumire, golpeando la mesa con la palma. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque son ilógicos —dice Koko de manera casual—. ¿Cuál es el punto de suministrarle alimento y refugio a un animal que solamente ensuciará tus muebles, hará que tu casa huela mal, y que finalmente morirá?

Mochu y yo nos miramos, como solemos hacer cuando Koko y Sumire empiezan a pelear. Pero esta vez, en el segundo en que nuestros ojos se encuentran, los dos miramos hacia otro lado. Espero que esta incomodidad entre nosotros no dure demasiado tiempo. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

—El punto es... —la voz de Sumire se desvanece e inclina la cabeza.… —bueno, son divertidos de tener. Tenía un bulldog llamado Chunker. Una vez dejamos un pollo entero asado en el mostrador para que se enfriara, y mientras mi madre fue al baño, él lo bajó del mostrador y se lo comió, huesos, piel y todo. Nos reímos mucho.

—Sí, eso ciertamente cambió mi mente. Por supuesto que quiero vivir con un animal que se coma mi comida y destruya mi cocina. —Koko sacude la cabeza.— ¿Por qué no sólo te consigues un perro después de la Iniciación, si te sientes tan nostálgica?

—Porque... —La sonrisa de Cristina cae, y engancha su papa con el tenedor. —…los perros son una especie de ruina para mí. Después de... ya sabes, después de la prueba de aptitud.

Intercambiamos miradas. Todos sabemos que no debemos hablar de la prueba, ni siquiera ahora que hemos elegido, pero para ellos esa norma no debe ser tan grave como lo es para mí. Mi corazón salta inestablemente en mi pecho. Para mí, esa regla es protección. Me evita tener que mentirles a mis amigos acerca de mis resultados. Cada vez que pienso en la palabra "Divergente", escucho a Serina alertarme; y ahora la advertencia de mi madre también. No se lo digas a nadie. Es peligroso.

—¿Quieres decir que...? mataste al perro, ¿verdad? —pregunta Koko.

Casi lo olvido. Aquellos con aptitudes para la Intrepidez tomaron el cuchillo en la simulación y apuñalaron al perro cuando éste atacaba. No es asombroso que Sumire no quiera más un perro. Tiro las mangas de mi muñeca y retuerzo mis dedos juntos.

—Sí .dice. —Quiero decir, todos los chicos tenían que hacer eso también, ¿verdad?

Ella mira primero a Mochu, y luego a mí. Sus ojos oscuros se estrechan, y dice: —Tú no lo hiciste.

—¿Hmm?

—Tú estás ocultando algo —dice. —Estás inquieta.

—¿Qué?

—En Sinceridad —dice Mochu, empujándome con su hombro. Bien. Eso se siente normal. —Aprendemos a leer el lenguaje corporal para saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo o nos mantiene algo oculto.

—Oh —me rasco la nuca. —Bueno...

—Ves, ¡ahí está otra vez! —dice, señalando mi mano.

Siento como si estuviera tragándome los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cómo puedo mentir acerca de mis resultados si se dan cuenta cuando estoy mintiendo? Voy a tener que controlar mi lenguaje corporal. Dejo caer mi mano y las entrecruzo en mi regazo. Eso es lo hace una persona honesta, ¿verdad?

No tengo que mentir sobre el perro, por lo menos. —No, no maté al perro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste Intrepidez sin la necesidad de utilizar el cuchillo? —dice

Koko, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí.

Le miro a los ojos y digo de manera uniforme. —No lo hice. Entré en Abnegación.

Es una verdad a medias. Serina informó mi resultado como Abnegación, por lo que eso es lo que está en el sistema. Cualquier persona que tenga acceso a los resultados sería capaz de verlo. Mantengo mis ojos en los suyos durante unos segundos. Apartarlos de su camino podría ser sospechoso. Luego, me encojo de hombros y apuñalo un pedazo de carne con el tenedor. Espero que me crean. Tienen que creerme.

—¿Pero elegiste Intrepidez de todos modos? —dice Sumire. —¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije —le digo, sonriendo. —Fue la comida.

Ella se ríe. —¿Chicos saben que Mik nunca había visto una hamburguesa antes de venir aquí?

Ella se lanza sobre la historia de nuestro primer día, y mi cuerpo se relaja, pero todavía me siento pesada. No debería mentirles a mis amigos. Eso crea barreras entre nosotros, y ya tenemos más de las que quiero. Sumire al tomar la bandera. Yo rechazando a Mochu.

Después de la cena volvemos al dormitorio, y es difícil para mí no correr a toda velocidad, sabiendo que la clasificación estará cuando llegue allí. Quiero acabar de una vez con ello. En la puerta del dormitorio, Drew me empuja contra la pared para pasarme. Mi hombro golpea contra la piedra, pero continúo caminando.

Soy demasiado pequeña para ver entre la multitud de los Iniciados de pie cerca del fondo de la sala, pero cuando encuentro un espacio entre las cabezas para mirar a través de ellas, veo que el tablero está en el suelo, apoyado contra las piernas de Cuatro, de espaldas a nosotros. Él está de pie con un pedazo de tiza en la mano.

—Para aquellos de ustedes que acaban de llegar, estoy explicando cómo se determinan los rangos —dice. —Después de la primera ronda de peleas, los clasificamos en función a su nivel de habilidad. El número de puntos que ganaron depende de su nivel de habilidad y el nivel de habilidad de la persona a la que vencieron. Ganan más puntos por mejorar y más puntos por golpear a alguien de un alto nivel de habilidad. No recompensé al que se aprovechó de los débiles. Eso es cobardía.

Creo que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Kounji en la última línea, pero se movieron con tanta rapidez para que esté segura.

—Si tienen un alto rango, pierden puntos por perder con un rival de bajo rango.

Anna deja escapar un ruido desagradable, como un resoplido o una queja.

—La segunda etapa de la formación es más difícil que la primera etapa, ya que está más estrechamente ligada a la superación de la cobardía —dice. —Dicho esto, es extremadamente difícil tener un rango alto al final de la Iniciación si tu rango fue bajo en la primera etapa.

Cambio de un pie al otro, tratando de conseguir un buen vistazo de él. Cuando por fin lo hago, miro hacia otro lado. Sus ojos ya están en mí, probablemente atraído por mi movimiento nervioso.

—Vamos a anunciar mañana los recortes —dice Cuatro. —El hecho de que sean transferidos e Iniciados nacidos Intrépidos no se tendrá en cuenta. Cuatro de ustedes podrían ser un Sin Facción y ninguno de ellos. O cuatro de ellos podrían ser un Sin Facción y ninguno de ustedes. O cualquier combinación de éstos. Dicho esto, aquí están sus rangos.

Cuelga la pizarra en el gancho y da un paso atrás para que podamos ver la clasificación:

1. Edward.

2. Kounji.

3. Koko.

4. Sumire.

5. Anna.

6. Mik.

¿Sexta? No puedo ser sexta. Vencer a Anna ha impulsado mi rango más de lo que pensé que haría. Y perdiendo ante mí la hizo descender. Paso al final de la lista.

7. Drew.

8. Mochu.

9. Myra.

Mochu no está en el último lugar, pero al menos que los Iniciados nacidos Intrépido hayan fracasado completamente en su versión de la primera etapa de Iniciación, es un Sin Facción.

Echo un vistazo a Sumire. Ella inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño ante el tablero. Ella no es la única. El silencio en la sala es incómodo, como si se balanceara hacia atrás y adelante en una repisa.

Luego, ésta cae.

—¿Qué? —demanda Anna. Ella apunta a Sumire. —¡Le pegué! Le pegué en cuestión de minutos, ¿y ella está clasificada por encima de mí?

—Sí —dice Sumire, cruzando los brazos. Lleva una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. —¿Y?

—Si tienes la intención de asegurarte un puesto más alto, te sugiero que no tomes la costumbre de perder ante rivales de bajo rango —dice Cuatro, con su voz cortando a través de los murmullos y quejas de los otros Iniciados. Guarda la tiza y camina a mi lado sin mirar en mi dirección. Las palabras punzan un poco, me recuerdan que soy el rival de bajo rango al que se refiere.

Al parecer les recuerdan a Anna, también.

—Tú —dice ella, centrando sus ojos estrechados en mí. —Tú vas a pagar por esto.

Espero que arremeta contra mí, o que me pegue, pero sólo gira sobre sus talones y camina fuera de la habitación, y eso es peor. Si hubiera explotado, su ira se habría gastado rápidamente, después de un golpe o dos. Al irse quiere decir que va a planear algo. Al irse significa que tengo que estar en guardia.

Kounji no dijo nada cuando la clasificación se reveló, lo que, dada su tendencia a quejarse de lo que sea qué no vaya a su manera, es sorprendente. Él sólo camina a su litera y se sienta, desabrochando los cordones de sus zapatos. Eso me hace sentir aún más incómoda. Él no puede estar satisfecho con el segundo lugar. No Kounji.

Koko y Sumire chocan sus manos, y luego Koko me palmea en la espalda, con una mano más grande que mi hombro.

—Mírate. La número seis —dice, sonriendo.

—Todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno —le recuerdo.

—Lo va a ser, no te preocupes —dice. —Tenemos que celebrar.

—Bueno, vamos, entonces —dice Sumire, agarrando mi brazo con una mano y el brazo de Mochu con la otra. —Vamos, Mochu. No sabes cómo lo hicieron los nacidos Intrépido. No sabes nada con seguridad.

—Sólo voy a ir a la cama —murmura, tirando de su brazo.

En el pasillo, es fácil olvidarse de Mochu, de la venganza de Anna, la sospechosa calma de Kounji, y es fácil fingir que lo que nos separa como amigos, no existe. Pero persistiendo en la parte trasera de mi mente, está el hecho de que Sumire y Koko son mis competidores. Si quiero abrirme paso entre los diez primeros, voy a tener que ganarles en primer lugar.

Sólo espero no tener que traicionarlos en el proceso.

Esa noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño. El dormitorio solía parecerme ruidoso, con todas las respiraciones, pero ahora está demasiado tranquilo. Cuando está tranquilo, pienso en mi familia. Gracias a Dios que el complejo Intrepidez es por lo general ruidoso.

Si mi madre estaba en Intrepidez, ¿por qué escogió Abnegación? ¿Amaba su paz, su rutina, su bondad… todas esas cosas que echo de menos, cuando pienso acerca de ello?

Me pregunto si alguien de aquí la conocía cuando ella era joven y si podrían decirme cómo era entonces. Incluso si lo hicieran, probablemente no les gustaría hablar de ella. Los transferidos de Facciones no se supone que realmente hablen sobre sus viejas Facciones una vez que se convierten en miembros. Esto se supone que es para hacerles más fácil cambiar su lealtad de la familia a la Facción… para abrazar el principio de "la Facción antes de la sangre".

Entierro mi cara en la almohada. Ella me pidió que le dijera a Tsubasa sobre la investigación del suero de simulación… ¿por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que yo sea Divergente, con que yo esté en peligro, o es algo más? Suspiro. Tengo miles de preguntas, y ella se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre cualquiera de ellas. Ahora se arremolinan en mi cabeza, y dudo poder dormir hasta que pueda responderlas.

Escucho una pelea a través de la habitación y levanto la cabeza de la almohada. Mis ojos no están ajustados a la oscuridad, por lo que veo todo en un negro absoluto, como el revés de mis párpados. Escucho un arrastre de pies y el chirrido de un zapato. Un ruido sordo.

Y luego un gemido que cuaja mi sangre y me pone los pelos de punta. Lanzo las mantas hacia atrás y me pongo de pie en el suelo de piedra con los pies descalzos. Todavía no puedo ver lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar la fuente del grito, pero veo un bulto oscuro en el piso de una litera más abajo.

Otro grito perfora mis oídos.

—¡Enciendan las luces! —grita alguien.

Camino hacia el sonido, poco a poco, así no tropiezo con nada. Siento como si estuviera en un trance. No quiero ver de dónde vienen los gritos. Un grito como ese sólo puede significar sangre, hueso y dolor; ese grito viene de la boca del estómago y se extiende a cada rincón del cuerpo.

Las luces se encienden.

Edward se encuentra en el suelo junto a su cama, agarrando su rostro. Rodeando su cabeza hay un río de sangre, y sobresaliendo entre sus dedos arañados está el mango de un cuchillo de plata. Mi corazón late en mis oídos, lo reconozco como un cuchillo de mantequilla del comedor. La hoja está atascada en el ojo de Edward.

Myra, quien está a los pies de Edward, grita. Alguien más grita también, y alguien chilla pidiendo ayuda. Edward todavía está en el suelo, retorciéndose y gimiendo. Me agacho hacia su cabeza, con las rodillas presionando sobre la piscina de sangre, pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Quédate quieto —le digo. Me siento tranquila, aunque no puedo oír nada, como si mi cabeza estuviera sumergida en agua. Edward se agita de nuevo y le digo fuerte, severamente: —Te dije, quédate quieto. Respira.

—¡Mi ojo! —grita.

Huelo algo fétido. Alguien vomitó.

—Sácalo —grita. —Sácalo, sácalo de mí. ¡Sácalo!

Niego con la cabeza y luego me doy cuenta de que no me puede ver. Una risa burbujea en mi estómago. Histérica. Tengo que suprimir la histeria si voy a ayudarlo. Tengo que olvidarme de mí misma.

—No —le digo. —Tienes que dejar que el médico te lo quite. ¿Me escuchas? Dejemos que el médico lo saque. Y respira.

—Duele —solloza.

—Yo sé que lo hace. —En lugar de mi voz, escucho la voz de mi madre. La veo en cuclillas delante de mí en la acera de enfrente de nuestra casa, secando las lágrimas de mi rostro después de que me raspara la rodilla. Tenía cinco años en aquel entonces.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Trato de sonar firme, como si no estuviera tranquilizándolo, pero sí lo estoy. No sé si va a estar bien. Sospecho que no.

Cuando llega la enfermera, ella me dice que me aparte, y eso es lo que hago. Mis manos y rodillas están empapadas de sangre. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo que sólo dos caras faltan.

Drew.

Y Kounji.

Después de que se llevan a Edward, cargo una muda de ropa hacia el baño y me lavo las manos. Sumire viene conmigo y se detiene junto a la puerta, pero no dice nada, y me alegro. No hay mucho que decir.

Limpio las líneas de sangre en mis manos y paso una uña por debajo de las demás uñas para sacarla. Me pongo los pantalones que traje y tiro los sucios a la basura. Tomo tantas toallas de papel como las que puedo sostener. Alguien tiene que limpiar el desorden en el dormitorio, y puesto que dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de dormir de nuevo, muy bien podría hacerlo yo.

Cuando llego a la manija de la puerta, Sumire dice: —Sabes quién lo hizo, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Deberíamos decirle a alguien?

—¿Realmente crees que en Intrepidez van a hacer algo? —digo. —¿Después de que ellos te colgaran en La Fosa? ¿Después de que nos hicieran golpearnos mutuamente inconscientemente?

Ella no dice nada.

Durante media hora después de eso, me arrodillo sola en el suelo del dormitorio y restriego la sangre de Edward. Sumire tira a la basura las toallas de papel sucias y me alcanza unas nuevas. Myra se ha ido; probablemente ha seguido a Edward al hospital.

Nadie duerme mucho esa noche.

—Esto va a sonar extraño —comenta Koko. —Pero me gustaría no tener un día libre.

—Asiento con la cabeza. Sé lo que quiere decir. Tener algo que hacer me distraería, y podría utilizar un poco de distracción en este momento.

No he estado mucho tiempo a solas con Koko, pero Sumire y Mochu se han ido a tomar siestas al dormitorio, y ninguno de nosotros quiere estar en esa habitación más de lo que debemos estar. Koko no me dijo eso; yo sólo lo sé.

Deslizo una uña debajo de la otra. Lavé mis manos después de limpiar la sangre de Edward, pero todavía siento como si estuviera en mis manos. Koko y yo caminamos sin ningún sentido de propósito. No hay ningún lugar para ir.

—Podemos visitarlo —sugiere Koko. —Pero, ¿qué podríamos decir? ¿"No te conozco muy bien, pero lamento que te clavaran un cuchillo en el ojo"?

No es gracioso. Lo sé tan pronto como él lo dice, pero una risa se eleva por mi garganta de todos modos, y la dejó escapar porque es más difícil mantenerla dentro. Koko me mira por un segundo, y entonces él también se ríe. A veces, el llanto o la risa son las únicas opciones que quedan, y la risa se siente mejor ahora mismo.

—Lo siento —le digo. —Es sólo que es tan ridículo.

No quiero llorar por Edward; al menos no de la manera profunda y personal en que lloras por un amigo o ser querido. Quiero llorar porque sucedió algo terrible, y yo lo vi, pero no pude encontrar una manera de solucionarlo. Nadie de los que quieren castigar a Kounji tiene la autoridad para hacerlo, y nadie quien tiene la autoridad para castigarlo, le gustaría hacerlo. En Intrepidez existen reglas en contra de atacar a alguien así, pero con gente como Goshima a cargo, sospecho que esas reglas no se cumplen.

Digo, más seriamente: .La parte más ridícula es que, en cualquier otra Facción sería valiente de nuestra parte que le dijéramos a alguien lo que sucedió. Pero aquí... en Intrepidez… la valentía no nos hace ningún bien.

—¿Has leído alguna vez los manifiestos de la Facción? —dice Koko.

Los manifiestos de la Facción fueron escritos después de que se formaran las Facciones. Hemos aprendido acerca de ellos en la escuela, pero nunca los he leído.

—¿Tú lo has hecho? —frunzo el ceño hacia él. Y entonces recuerdo que Koko una vez memorizó un mapa de la ciudad sólo por diversión, y digo: —Oh. Por supuesto que tú lo has hecho. Olvídalo.

—Una de las líneas que recuerdo del manifiesto de Intrepidez, dice: "Creemos en los actos ordinarios de la valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra".

Koko suspira.

Él no necesita decir nada más. Sé lo que quiere decir. Tal vez Intrepidez se formó con buenas intenciones, con ideales correctos y con los objetivos correctos. Sin embargo, se ha alejado de ellos. Y lo mismo puede decirse de los Sabiduría, me doy cuenta. Hace mucho tiempo, los Sabiduría buscaban el conocimiento y el ingenio por el bien de hacer el bien. Ahora buscan el conocimiento y el ingenio con el corazón codicioso. Me pregunto si las otras Facciones sufren el mismo problema. No he pensado en eso antes.

A pesar de la depravación que veo en Intrepidez, con todo, no puedo dejarlo. No es sólo porque el pensamiento de una vida Sin Facción, en completo aislamiento, suena como un destino peor que la muerte. Se debe a que, en los breves momentos que he amado de este lugar, he visto a una Facción que vale la pena salvar. Tal vez podemos llegar a ser valientes y honorables de nuevo.

—Vamos a la cafetería —dice Koko, —y comamos pastel.

—Está bien —sonrío.

Mientras caminamos hacia La Fosa, me repito mí misma la línea que citó Koko, para así no olvidarla.

Creo en los actos ordinarios de la valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona defender a otra.

Es un pensamiento hermoso.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo al dormitorio, la litera de Edward está completamente despejada y los cajones están abiertos, vacíos. Mochu otro lado de la habitación, la litera de Myra se ve de la misma manera.

Cuando le pregunto a Sumire a dónde se fueron, ella dice: —Renunciaron.

—¿Incluso Myra?

—Ella dijo que no quería estar aquí sin él. Iba a ser cortada de todos modos. —Se encoge de hombros, como si no se le ocurriera nada más que hacer. Si eso es cierto, yo sé cómo se siente. —Por lo menos no cortaron a Mochu.

Se suponía que cortarían a Mochu, pero la partida de Edward lo salvaba. Intrepidez decidió prescindir de él hasta la siguiente etapa.

—¿Alguien más ha sido cortado? —digo.

Sumire se encoge de hombros una vez más. .Dos de los nacidos Intrépidos.

No recuerdo sus nombres.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro el tablero. Alguien dibujó una línea a través de los nombres de Edward y de Myra, cambiaron los números al lado de todos los demás nombres. Ahora Kounji es el primero. Koko está en segundo lugar. Yo soy la quinta. Empezamos la primera etapa con nueve Iniciados.

Ahora somos siete.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Es mediodía. Hora del almuerzo.

Me siento en un pasillo que no reconozco. Entré allí porque necesitaba alejarme del dormitorio. Tal vez si trajera mi ropa de cama hasta acá, nunca tendría que ir al dormitorio de nuevo. Puede ser mi imaginación, pero todavía siento el olor a sangre ahí, a pesar de que fregué el suelo hasta que mis manos estuvieron adoloridas, y alguien vertió lejía sobre él esta mañana.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz. Fregar el suelo cuando nadie más quería hacerlo era algo que mi madre habría hecho. Si no puedo estar con ella, lo menos que puedo hacer es actuar como ella a veces.

Escucho a personas acercándose, sus pasos haciendo eco sobre el suelo de piedra, y miro hacia abajo a mis zapatos. Me cambié de zapatillas deportivas grises a negras hace una semana, pero las grises están enterradas en uno de mis cajones. No puedo soportar tirarlas a la basura, incluso aunque sé que es absurdo estar atada a unas zapatillas, como si ellas pudieran llevarme a casa.

—¿Mik?

Miro hacia arriba. Uriah se detiene frente a mí. Hace señales a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez con los que camina. Ellos intercambian miradas, pero siguen caminando.

—¿Estás bien? —dice.

—Tuve una noche difícil.

—Sí, me enteré lo de ese chico Edward. —Uriah mira pasillo abajo. Los iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez desaparecen en una esquina. Luego él sonríe un poco. —¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—¿Qué? —pregunto. —¿A dónde vas?

—A un pequeño ritual de Iniciación —dice. —Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Considero mis opciones brevemente. Me puedo sentar aquí. O puedo dejar el recinto de Intrepidez.

Me empujo para ponerme de pie y corro junto a Uriah para alcanzar a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez.

—Los únicos Iniciados que por lo general vienen son los que tienen hermanos mayores en Intrepidez —dice. —Pero quizá ni siquiera lo noten. Sólo actúa como si pertenecieses.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo exactamente?

—Algo peligroso —dice. Una mirada que sólo puedo describir como manía-Intrepidez aparece en sus ojos, pero en lugar de retroceder por eso, como podría haber hecho un par de semanas atrás, la imito, como si fuera contagiosa. La excitación sustituye la sensación pesada dentro de mí. Desaceleramos cuando llegamos junto a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez.

—¿Qué está haciendo la Estirada aquí? —pregunta un chico con un anillo de metal entre sus fosas nasales.

—Ella sólo vio a ese sujeto recibir una puñalada en el ojo, Gabe —dice Uriah. —Dale un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

Gabe se encoge de hombros y se aleja. Nadie más dice nada, aunque algunos de ellos me miran de reojo, como si me estuvieran midiendo. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez son como una jauría de perros. Si actúo de manera incorrecta, no me dejarán correr con ellos. Pero por ahora, estoy a salvo.

Giramos en otra esquina, y un grupo de miembros están de pie al final del próximo pasillo. Hay muchos de ellos como para estar todos relacionados a Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, pero veo algunas similitudes entre las caras.

—Vamos —dice uno de los miembros. Se gira y se sumerge a través de una puerta oscura. Los otros miembros lo siguen, y nosotros los seguimos. Me quedo cerca detrás de Uriah mientras nos adentramos en la oscuridad y mi pie golpea un escalón. Me equilibro antes de caer hacia adelante y empezar a ascender.

—Escaleras traseras —dice Uriah, casi murmurando. —Normalmente cerradas.

Asiento, aunque él no me puede ver, y subo hasta que todos los escalones desaparecen. Para entonces, una puerta en la parte superior de la escalera se abre, dejando entrar la luz del día. Salimos desde el suelo a unos pocos cientos de metros del edificio de cristal encima de La Fosa, cerca de las vías del tren.

Siento como si hubiese hecho esto miles de veces. Escucho la bocina del tren. Siento las vibraciones en el suelo. Veo la luz conectada a la cabeza de la máquina. Trueno mis nudillos y reboto una vez sobre los dedos de mis pies.

Corremos en un solo grupo junto al vagón, y en olas, los miembros e Iniciados por igual se amontonan en el vagón. Uriah entra antes que yo, y personas presionan detrás de mí. No puedo cometer ningún error; me lanzo hacia los lados, agarrando la manija al costado del vagón, y me elevo a mí misma dentro el vagón. Uriah me agarra del brazo para estabilizarme.

El tren retoma su velocidad. Uriah y yo nos sentamos contra una de las paredes.

Grito por encima del viento: —¿A dónde vamos?

Uriah se encoge de hombros. —Zeke nunca me lo dijo.

—¿Zeke?

—Mi hermano mayor —dice. Señala a través del espacio a un joven que estaba sentado en la puerta con las piernas colgando fuera del vagón. Es delgado y bajo y no se parece en nada a Uriah, aparte de su colorido.

—No lo alcanzas a saber. ¡Arruina la sorpresa! —Grita la chica a mi izquierda. Ella extiende la mano. —Soy Shauna.

Le estrecho la mano, pero no la agarro lo suficientemente fuerte y la dejó ir demasiado rápido. Dudo que alguna vez mejore mi apretón de manos. No se siente natural apretar la mano con extraños.

—Yo soy… —empiezo a decir.

—Sé quién eres —dice. —Eres la Estirada. Cuatro me habló de ti.

Rezo para que el calor en mis mejillas no sea visible. —¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?

Ella me sonríe. —Él dijo que eras una Estirada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Si mi instructor está hablando de mí .digo, tan firmemente como puedo., quiero saber lo que está diciendo. —Espero sonar convincente al mentir. —Él no viene, ¿verdad?

—No. Nunca viene a esto —dice ella. —Probablemente es que ya perdió su atractivo. No hay mucho que le asuste, ya sabes.

Él no viene. Algo en mí se desinfla como un globo desatado. Lo ignoro y asiento. Sé que Cuatro no es un cobarde. Pero también sé que por lo menos una cosa sí le da miedo: las alturas. Lo que sea que estamos haciendo, debe implicar alturas para que él lo evite. Ella no debe saber eso si habla de él con tanta reverencia en su voz.

—¿Lo conoces bien? —pregunto. Soy demasiado curiosa; siempre lo he sido.

—Todo el mundo conoce a Cuatro —dice. —Nos Iniciamos juntos. Yo era mala en la lucha, así que él me enseñó todas las noches, después de que todo el mundo estuviese dormido. —Se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello, su expresión repentinamente es seria. —Amable de su parte.

Ella se levanta y se para detrás de los miembros sentados en la puerta. En un segundo, su expresión seria se ha ido, pero todavía me siento confundida por lo que dijo, mitad confundida con la idea de Cuatro siendo "amable" y mitad queriendo pegarle sin razón aparente.

—¡Aquí vamos! —grita Shauna. El tren no ha disminuido la velocidad, pero ella se lanza del vagón. Los otros miembros la siguen, una corriente de personas vestidas de negro, perforadas no mucho mayores que yo. Me detengo en la puerta junto a Uriah. El tren está yendo mucho más rápido que todas las otras veces que he saltado, pero no puedo perder el valor ahora, frente a todos estos miembros. Así que salto, golpeando duro el suelo y tropezando hacia adelante unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Uriah y yo corremos para alcanzar a los miembros, junto con los otros Iniciados, quienes apenas miraron en mi dirección.

Miro a mi alrededor mientras camino. El Cubo está detrás de nosotros, negro contra las nubes, pero los edificios que me rodean son oscuros y silenciosos. Eso significa que debemos estar al norte del puente, donde la ciudad está abandonada.

Doblamos en una esquina y nos esparcimos a medida que caminamos por la Avenida Michigan. Mochu sur del puente, la Avenida Michigan es una calle muy transitada, repleta de gente, pero aquí está desierta.

Tan pronto como levanto los ojos para explorar los edificios, ya sé a dónde vamos: el vacío edificio Hancock, un pilar negro con vigas entrecruzadas, el edificio más alto al norte del puente.

Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Escalarlo?

A medida que nos acercamos, los miembros empiezan a correr, y Uriah y yo nos apuramos para alcanzarlos. Empujándose unos a los otros con los codos, se apresuran a través de una serie de puertas en la base del edificio. El vidrio de una de ellas está roto, por lo que es sólo un marco. Paso a través de ella en lugar de abrirla y sigo a los miembros a través de una misteriosa, y oscura entrada, haciendo crujir los vidrios rotos bajo mis pies.

Espero a que subamos por las escaleras, pero nos detenemos en los ascensores.

—¿Los ascensores funcionan? —le pregunto a Uriah, lo más silenciosamente que puedo.

—Claro que sí —dice Zeke, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no venir aquí antes y encender el generador de emergencia?

—Sí —dice Uriah. —En parte lo hago.

Zeke mira a su hermano, luego le hace una llave en la cabeza y frota los nudillos en el cráneo de Uriah. Zeke puede ser más bajo que Uriah, pero debe ser más fuerte. O por lo menos, más rápido. Uriah lo golpea en el costado, y él lo deja ir.

Sonrío al ver el cabello revuelto de Uriah, y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Nos amontonamos adentro, los miembros en uno y los Iniciados en otro. Una chica con la cabeza rapada me pisa los dedos de los pies en el camino y no se disculpa. Agarro mi pie, haciendo una mueca, y considerando patearla en la espinilla. Uriah mira su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor y se acomoda el cabello.

—¿Qué piso? —dice la chica con la cabeza rapada.

—Cien —le digo.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Lynn, vamos —dice Uriah. —Se amable.

—Estamos en un edificio de cien pisos abandonado con algunos de Intrepidez —replico. —¿Por qué no lo sabes tú?

Ella no responde. Sólo empuja el pulgar en el botón correcto.

El ascensor se eleva tan rápido que mi estómago cae y mis oídos se tapan. Aferro una barandilla a un lado del ascensor, mirando los números ascender. Pasamos el veinte, y el treinta, y el cabello de Uriah está finalmente sin problemas. Cincuenta, sesenta, y los dedos de mis pies palpitan. Noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, y el ascensor se detiene en el cien. Me alegro de que no tomáramos las escaleras.

—Me pregunto cómo vamos a llegar a la azotea de... —la voz de Uriah se desvanece.

Un fuerte viento me golpea, empujándome el cabello en la cara. Hay un enorme agujero en el techo del piso cien. Zeke sostiene una escalera de aluminio contra el borde y empieza a subir. La escalera cruje y se balancea bajo sus pies, pero él sigue subiendo, silbando mientras lo hace. Cuando llega a la azotea, se da la vuelta y sostiene la parte superior de la escalera para la siguiente persona.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si esto no es una misión suicida disfrazada de juego.

No es la primera vez me he preguntado esto desde la Ceremonia de Elección.

Subo la escalera después de Uriah. Esto me recuerda el ascenso de los peldaños de la Rueda de la Fortuna con Cuatro cerca de mis talones. Recuerdo sus dedos en mi cadera de nuevo, la forma en que me sostuvo para que no me cayera, y casi pierdo un escalón en la escalera. Estúpida.

Mordiéndome el labio, llego a la parte superior y me paro sobre el techo del edificio Hancock.

El viento es tan poderoso que no escucho ni siento nada más. Tengo que apoyarme contra Uriah para no caer. Mochu principio, todo lo que veo es una ciénaga, ancha y marrón y en todas partes, tocando el horizonte, carente de vida. En la otra dirección está la ciudad, y en muchos aspectos es lo mismo, sin vida y con límites que no conozco.

Uriah apunta algo. Conectado a uno de los postes en la parte superior de la torre hay un cable de acero del grosor de mi muñeca. En el suelo hay un montón de arneses negros de tela resistente, lo suficientemente grande para sostener a un ser humano. Zeke toma uno y lo conecta a una polea que cuelga del cable de acero.

Sigo el cable hacia abajo, sobre el conjunto de edificios a lo largo de Lake Shore Drive. No sé dónde termina. Una cosa está clara, sin embargo: si decido continuar con todo esto, voy a averiguarlo.

Vamos a deslizarnos por un cable de acero en un arnés negro a trescientos metros de altura.

—Oh Dios mío —dice Uriah.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir.

Shauna es la primera persona en entrar al arnés. Ella se retuerce hacia adelante en su estómago hasta que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se apoya en el tejido negro. Después, Zeke tira una correa a través de sus hombros, la parte baja de su espalda y la parte superior de sus muslos. Él la empuja, en el arnés, al borde del edificio y hace una cuenta regresiva desde cinco. Shauna levanta los pulgares hacia arriba mientras él la empuja hacia delante, hacia la nada.

Lynn jadea mientras Shauna se precipita hacia el suelo en una pendiente pronunciada, de cabeza. Empujo más allá de ella para ver mejor. Shauna se mantiene segura en el arnés por tanto tiempo como puedo ver, y luego está demasiado lejos, sólo un punto negro en Lake Shore Drive.

Los miembros gritan y levantan los puños y forman una línea, a veces empujándose unos a otros, para conseguir un mejor lugar. De alguna manera soy la primera Iniciada en línea, justo adelante de Uriah. Sólo siete personas se interponen entre la línea y yo.

Sin embargo, hay una parte de mí que gime, ¿tengo que esperar por siete personas? Se trata de una extraña mezcla de terror y ansiedad, desconocida hasta ahora.

El siguiente miembro, un joven de cabello hasta los hombros, salta en el arnés sobre su espalda en lugar de su estómago. Él extiende los brazos mientras Zeke lo empuja a lo largo del cable de acero.

Ninguno de los miembros parece en absoluto asustado. Ellos actúan como si lo han hecho miles de veces antes, y tal vez lo hicieron. Pero cuando miro por encima del hombro, veo que la mayoría de los Iniciados se ven pálidos o preocupados, incluso si se hablan con entusiasmo unos a otros. ¿Qué pasa entre la Iniciación y la membrecía que hace que el pánico se transforme en deleite? ¿O las personas sólo mejoran se capacidad de ocultar su miedo?

Tres personas delante de mí. Otro arnés; una miembro pone los pies por delante y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Dos personas. Un chico alto, robusto salta de arriba y abajo como un niño antes de subir al arnés y lanzar un chillido alto mientras desaparece, haciendo que la chica delante de mí se ría. Una sola persona.

Ella salta al arnés de bruces y mantiene sus manos en frente de ella mientras Zeke aprieta las correas. Y entonces me toca a mí.

Me estremezco mientras Zeke cuelga mi arnés del cable. Trato de subir, pero tengo problemas; me tiemblan mucho las manos.

—No te preocupes —dice Zeke justo al lado de mi oído. Él me toma del brazo y me ayuda a entrar, boca abajo.

Las correas se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura, y Zeke me desliza hacia adelante, hacia el borde del techo. Miro hacia abajo a las vigas de acero del edificio y las ventanas negras, todo el camino a la acera agrietada. Soy una tonta por hacer esto. Y una tonta por disfrutar de la sensación de mi corazón golpeando contra mi esternón y el sudor acumulándose en las líneas de mis manos.

—¿Lista, Estirada? —Zeke sonríe hacia mí. —Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado de que no estés gritando y llorando en este momento.

—Te lo dije —dice Uriah. —Ella es Intrepidez hasta la médula. Ahora manos a la obra.

—Cuidado, hermano, o podría no apretar tus correas lo suficiente —dice Zeke. Él golpea a su rodilla. —Y entonces, ¡plaf!

—Sí, sí —dice Uriah. —Y entonces nuestra madre te herviría vivo.

Al escucharlo hablar de su madre, de su familia intacta, hace que me duela el pecho por un segundo, como si alguien lo perforara con una aguja.

—Sólo si se entera. —Zeke tira de la polea del cable de acero. Lo sostiene, lo cual es una suerte, porque si se rompe, mi muerte será rápida y segura. Él me mira y dice: —Preparados, listos, y…

Antes de que pueda terminar la palabra "ya", él suelta la correa y lo olvido, me olvido de Uriah, y la familia, y de todas las cosas que pueden funcionar mal y llevarme a la muerte. Escucho el metal deslizarse contra el metal y el viento se siente tan intenso que fuerza lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me precipito hacia el suelo.

Me siento como si fuera insustancial, sin peso. Delante de mí la ciénaga se ve enorme, sus manchas marrones extendiéndose más allá de lo que puedo ver, incluso a esta altura. El aire es tan frío y tan rápido que lastima mi cara. Tomo velocidad y un grito de alegría se eleva dentro de mí, sólo me detengo por el viento que me llena la boca al segundo que mis labios se abren.

Sostenida segura por las correas, echo mis brazos hacia los lados y me imagino que estoy volando. Me sumerjo hacia la calle, que está agrietada y desigual y sigo perfectamente la curva de la ciénaga. Me puedo imaginar, aquí arriba, cómo se veía la ciénaga cuando estaba llena de agua, como acero líquido como si reflejara el color del cielo.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que duele, y no puedo gritar y no puedo respirar, pero también puedo sentir todo, cada vena y cada fibra, cada hueso y cada nervio, todos despiertos y zumbando en mi cuerpo como si estuviese cargada de electricidad. Soy pura adrenalina.

El suelo crece y sobresale por debajo de mí, y puedo ver a las personas pequeñas de pie en el pavimento. Debería gritar, como cualquier ser humano racional haría, pero cuando abro la boca de nuevo, sólo chillo de alegría. Grito más fuerte, y las figuras en el suelo levantan sus puños y gritan de vuelta, pero están tan lejos que apenas los escucho.

Miro hacia abajo y el suelo debajo de mí es un borrón, todo gris, blanco y negro, vidrio y pavimento y acero. Zarcillos de viento, suave como cabello, envuelven mis dedos y empujo mis brazos hacia atrás. Trato de poner mis brazos en mi pecho otra vez, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. El suelo se hace más y más grande.

No reduzco la velocidad durante un minuto por lo menos, pero navego en paralelo al suelo, como un pájaro.

Cuando me detengo, me paso los dedos por el cabello. El viento me lo enredó. Cuelgo a unos seis metros por encima del suelo, pero la altura parece nada ahora. Alcanzo detrás de mí y trabajo para desatar las correas que me sostienen. Mis dedos tiemblan, pero aún así me las arreglo para aflojarlas. Un grupo de miembros se sitúan por debajo. Se aferran unos a otros por los brazos, formando una red de miembros por debajo de mí.

Con el fin de bajar, tengo que confiar en ellos para que me atrapen. Tengo que aceptar que estas personas son de los míos, y yo soy de los suyos. Es un acto más valiente que deslizarse por la línea.

Me retuerzo hacia adelante y caigo. Golpeó duro sus brazos. Los huesos de sus muñecas y antebrazos presionan en mi espalda, y luego unas palmas se envuelven alrededor de mis brazos y me ponen de pies. No sé qué manos me sostienen y qué manos no lo hacen; veo sonrisas y escucho risas.

—¿Qué piensas? —dice Shauna, dándome palmadas en el hombro.

—Um... —Todos los miembros me miran. Se ven tan arremolinados como me siento, el frenesí de adrenalina en sus ojos y sus cabellos retorcidos. Entiendo por qué mi padre dijo que los Intrepidez eran una manada de locos. Él no podía entender el tipo de camaradería que se forma sólo después de que todos han arriesgado su vida juntos.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a hacerlo? —digo. Mi sonrisa se extiende lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar los dientes, y cuando se ríen, yo me río. Pienso en la subida de las escaleras con Abnegación, nuestros pies encontrando el mismo ritmo, todos como iguales. Esto no es así. No somos iguales. Pero somos, de alguna manera, uno.

Miro hacia el edificio Hancock, que está tan lejos de donde estoy que no puedo ver a las personas en el techo.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! —dice alguien, señalando por encima de mi hombro. Sigo el dedo apuntando hacia una pequeña forma oscura deslizándose por el cable de acero. A los pocos segundos escucho un grito espeluznante.

—Apuesto a que va a llorar.

—¿El hermano de Zeke, llora? De ninguna manera. Se ganaría un fuerte golpe.

—¡Sus brazos se están agitando!

—Suena como un gato estrangulado —digo. Todo el mundo se ríe de nuevo. Siento una punzada de culpa por burlarme de Uriah cuando no puede escucharme, pero hubiera dicho lo mismo si estuviera parado acá. Espero.

Cuando Uriah finalmente se detiene, sigo a los demás miembros a reunirme con él. Nos alineamos debajo de él y empujamos nuestros brazos en el espacio entre nosotros. Shauna ancla una mano alrededor de mi codo. Agarro otro brazo .no estoy segura de a quién pertenece, hay demasiadas manos enlazadas. y la miro.

Estoy bastante segura de que no podemos llamarte "Estirada" nunca más

.dice Shauna. Ella asiente. —Mik.

Todavía huelo como el viento cuando entro en la cafetería esa noche. Para el segundo después de que camino dentro, estoy entre una multitud de Intrepidez, y me siento como una de ellos. Entonces Shauna me saluda con la mano por lo que la gente se separa, y me acerco a la mesa donde Sumire, Mochu, y Koko están sentados, mirándome con la boca abierta.

No pensé en ellos cuando acepté la invitación de Uriah. En cierto modo, es satisfactorio ver las aturdidas miradas en sus rostros. Pero no quiero que se molesten conmigo tampoco.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Sumire. —¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos?

—Uriah... ¿Sabes, el nacido en Intrepidez que estuvo en nuestro equipo de captura la bandera? —digo.— Él se iba con algunos de los miembros y les rogó que me dejaran ir. Ellos realmente no me querían ahí. Una chica llamada Lynn me piso.

—Puede que no te hayan querido allí entonces —dice Koko tranquilamente., pero parece que les gustas ahora.

—Sí —le digo. No lo puedo negar. —Sin embargo, me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Esperemos que ellos no puedan decir que estoy mintiendo, pero sospecho que pueden. Me veo a mí misma en una ventana en el camino al recinto, y mis mejillas y ojos brillan, mi cabello está enredado. Parece que he experimentado algo poderoso.

—Bueno, te perdiste a Sumire casi golpeando a un Sabiduría —dice Mochu. Su voz suena ansiosa. Puedo contar con Mochu para tratar de romper la tensión. —Él estaba por aquí pidiendo opiniones sobre el liderazgo de Abnegación y Sumire le dijo que había cosas más importantes que él debería estar haciendo.

—De lo cual ella tenía toda la razón —añade Koko. —Y él se irrito con ella. Gran error.

—Enorme —digo, asintiendo. Si sonrío bastante, tal vez pueda hacer que se olviden de sus celos, o daño, o lo que sea que se está gestando detrás de los ojos de Sumire.

—Sí —dice ella. —Mientras tú estabas afuera divirtiéndote, yo estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio de defender a tu antigua Facción, eliminando los conflictos Inter-Facción...

—Vamos, sabes que lo disfrutaste —dice Koko, empujándola con el codo. —Si no vas a contar toda la historia, yo lo haré. Él estaba de pie...

Koko se lanza en su historia, y yo asiento a lo largo como si estuviera escuchando, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es estar mirando hacia abajo del edificio Hancock, y en la imagen que tuve de la totalidad de la ciénaga llena de agua, restaurada en su antigua gloria. Miro por encima del hombro de Koko a los miembros, que se están lanzando pedazos de comida los unos a los otros con sus tenedores.

Es la primera vez que he estado tan ansiosa por ser una de ellos.

Lo que significa que tengo que sobrevivir a la siguiente etapa de la Iniciación.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Hasta donde puedo decir, la segunda etapa de Iniciación consiste en sentarse en un pasillo oscuro con los otros Iniciados, preguntándose qué va a pasar detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Uriah se sienta frente a mí, con Marlene a su izquierda y Lynn a su derecha. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez y los transferidos se separaron durante la primera etapa, pero entrenaremos juntos de ahora en adelante. Eso es lo que Cuatro nos dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

—Entonces —dice Lynn, rozando el suelo con su zapato. —¿Cuál de ustedes está en el primer lugar, eh?

Su pregunta se encuentra con el silencio al principio, y luego Kounji se aclara la garganta.

—Yo —dice él.

—Apuesto a que podría ganarte. —Lo dice casualmente, girando el anillo en su ceja con los dedos. —Estoy en segundo lugar, pero apuesto que cualquiera de nosotros podría ganarte, transferido.

Casi me río. Si yo aún fuera Abnegación, su comentario sería grosero y fuera de lugar, pero entre los Intrepidez, los desafíos parecen algo común. Casi estoy comenzando a esperar por ellos.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso, si fuera tú. —dice Kounji, con los ojos brillantes. —¿Quién es el primero?

—Uriah. —Dice ella. —Y estoy segura. ¿Sabes cuántos años nos hemos dedicado a prepararnos para esto?

Si tiene la intención de intimidarnos, funciona. Ya me siento con frío.

Antes de que Kounji pueda responder, Cuatro abre la puerta y dice: —Lynn— .La llama, y ella camina por el pasillo, con la luz azul al final haciendo brillar su cabeza afeitada.

—Así que eres el primero —le dice Koko a Uriah.

Uriah se encoge de hombros. —Sí. ¿Y?

—¿Y no crees que es un poco injusto que te hayas pasado toda tu vida preparándote para esto, y esperan que aprendamos todo en un par de semanas?— dice Koko, entrecerrando los ojos.

—En realidad, no. La primera etapa fue de habilidad, seguro, pero nadie puede prepararse para la segunda etapa. —Dice. —Al menos, eso me han dicho.

Nadie responde a eso. Nos sentamos en silencio durante veinte minutos. Cuento cada minuto en mi reloj. Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo, y Cuatro llama otro nombre.

—Kounji —dice.

Cada minuto se cierne sobre mí como arañazos de papel de lija. Poco a poco, nuestros números comienzan a disminuir, y sólo quedamos Uriah, Drew y yo. La pierna de Drew rebota, y los dedos de Uriah golpean contra su rodilla, quien trata de sentarse perfectamente quieto. Sólo escucho murmullo en la sala al final del pasillo, y sospecho que esto es otra parte del juego que les gusta jugar con nosotros. Aterrándonos en cada oportunidad.

La puerta se abre, y Cuatro me llama. —Vamos, Mik.

Me pongo de pie, con mi espalda doliendo por apoyarme contra la pared durante mucho tiempo, y camino junto a los otros Iniciados. Drew estira su pierna para hacerme tropezar, pero salto sobre ella en el último segundo.

Cuatro toca mi hombro para guiarme dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando veo lo que hay dentro, retrocedo inmediatamente, con mis hombros golpeando su pecho.

En la habitación hay una silla reclinable de metal, similar a la que me senté durante la prueba de aptitud. Junto a ella está una familiar máquina. Esta habitación no tiene espejos y apenas algo de luz.

Hay una pantalla de computadora en un escritorio en el rincón.

—Siéntate —dice Cuatro. Aprieta mis brazos y me empuja hacia adelante.

—¿Cuál es la simulación? —le digo, tratando de evitar que tiemble mi voz. No lo logro.

—¿Has oído hablar de la frase "enfrenta tus miedos"? —dice. —Tomaremos eso literalmente. La simulación te enseñará a controlar tus emociones en medio de una situación aterradora.

Toco con una mano vacilante mi frente. Las simulaciones no son reales, no representan una amenaza real para mí, así que lógicamente, no debería tener miedo de ellas, pero mi reacción es visceral. Necesito de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para dirigirme a la silla y sentarme de nuevo en ella, presionando mi cráneo contra el reposacabezas. El frío del metal se filtra a través de mi ropa.

—¿Alguna vez has administrado las pruebas de aptitud? —digo— Él parece calificado para eso.

—No. —Responde. —Evito a los Estirados tanto como sea posible.

No sé por qué alguien evitaría a Abnegación. A los Intrepidez o Sinceridad, tal vez, porque la valentía y la honestidad hace a las personas hacer cosas extrañas, ¿pero Abnegación?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Me preguntas eso porque crees que de verdad voy a responder?

—¿Por qué dices cosas vagas si no quieres que te pregunten sobre ellas?

Sus dedos cepillan mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se tensa. ¿Un gesto de ternura? No, tiene que mover mi cabello hacia un lado. Él golpea algo, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que es. Cuatro sostiene una jeringa con una larga aguja en una mano, con su pulgar contra el émbolo. El líquido en la jeringa está teñido de naranja.

—¿Una inyección? —Mi boca se seca. Usualmente no me importan las agujas, pero esta es enorme.

—Utilizamos una versión más avanzada de simulación aquí —dice él. —Un suero diferente, sin cables o electrodos para ti.

—¿Cómo funciona sin cables?

—Bueno, yo tengo cables, para poder ver lo que está pasando —dice. —Pero para ti, hay un pequeño transmisor en el suero que envía los datos a la computadora.

Gira mi brazo e inserta la punta de la aguja en la piel sensible en un lado de mi cuello. Un profundo dolor se propaga a través de mi garganta. Me estremezco y trato de concentrarme en su rostro sereno.

—El suero hará efecto en sesenta segundos. Esta simulación es diferente a la prueba de aptitud —dice. —Además de que contiene el transmisor, el suero estimula la amígdala, que es la parte del cerebro involucrada en el procesamiento de las emociones negativas, como el miedo, y luego produce una alucinación. La actividad eléctrica del cerebro es entonces transmitida a nuestra computadora, que luego traduce tu alucinación en una imagen simulada que puedo ver y monitorear. Entonces enviaré la grabación a los administradores de Intrepidez. Permanecerás dentro de la alucinación hasta que te calmes, es decir, hace que reduzca tu frecuencia cardiaca y controles tu respiración.

Trato de seguir sus palabras, pero mis pensamientos están fuera de control. Siento la marca de los síntomas del miedo: las palmas sudorosas, corazón acelerado, opresión en el pecho, boca seca, un nudo en mi garganta, dificultad para respirar. Él coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclina sobre mí.

—Sé valiente, Mik. —Susurra. —La primera vez es siempre la más difícil.

Sus ojos son lo último que veo.

Estoy en un campo de hierba seca que me llega hasta la cintura. El aire huele a humo y quema mi nariz. Por encima de mí, el cielo es de color hiel, y la vista de eso me llena de ansiedad, mi cuerpo encogiéndose lejos de él.

Escucho un revoloteo, como las páginas de un libro siendo sopladas por el viento, pero no hay viento. El aire está quieto y silencioso, aparte del aleteo, no es frío ni caliente, no hay aire en absoluto, pero aún puedo respirar. Una sombra se precipita por encima de mi cabeza.

Algo se posa sobre mi hombro. Siendo su peso y el pinchazo de garras y lanzo mi brazo hacia adelante para quitármelo de encima, mi mano lo golpea. Siento algo suave y frágil. Una pluma. Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia un lado. Un ave negra del tamaño de mi antebrazo gira su cabeza y enfoca uno de sus pequeños ojos en mí.

Aprieto los dientes y golpeo al cuervo de nuevo con mi mano. Clava sus garras y no se mueve. Grito, más frustrada que adolorida, y golpeo al cuervo con ambas manos, pero se mantiene en su lugar, decidido, con un ojo en mí, con sus plumas brillando en la luz amarilla. Truenos retumban y escucho el golpeteo de la lluvia en el suelo, pero la lluvia no cae.

Entonces el cielo se oscurece, como una nube pasando por el sol. Aún encogiéndome lejos del cuervo, levanto la mirada. Una bandada de cuervos braman sobre mí, el avance de un ejército de garras extendidas y picos abiertos, cada uno graznando, llenando el aire con ruido. Los cuervos descienden en una sola masa, cayendo en picado hacia la tierra, cientos de pequeños y brillantes ojos negros irradiando.

Trato de correr, pero mis pies están firmemente plantados y se niegan a moverse, como el cuervo sobre mi hombro. Grito mientras me rodean, sus plumas batiendo en mis orejas, picos picoteando en mis hombros, sus garras aferrándose a mi ropa. Grito hasta que las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, agitando los brazos. Mis manos golpean los cuerpos sólidos pero no hacen nada; hay demasiados. Estoy sola. Ellos pellizcan mis dedos y los presiono contra mi cuerpo, alas se deslizan por la parte trasera de mi cuello, sus garras arrancando mi cabello.

Me giro, me tuerzo con fuerza y caigo al suelo, cubriendo mi cabeza con los brazos. Ellos gritan contra mí. Siento un movimiento en la hierba, un cuervo se abre camino bajo mi brazo. Abro los ojos y picotea mi rostro, su pico golpeándome en la nariz. Sangre gotea en la hierba y sollozo, golpeándolo con mi palma, pero otro cuervo entra por debajo de mi otro brazo y sus garras se adhieren a la parte delantera de mi camisa.

Estoy gritando, sollozando.

—¡Ayuda! —Gimoteo. —¡Ayuda!

Y los cuervos se agitan aún más, un rugido en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo arde, y ellos están en todas partes, y no puedo pensar, no puedo respirar. Una bocanada de aire y mi boca se llena de plumas, plumas en mi garganta, en mis pulmones, reemplazando mi sangre con peso muerto.

—¡Ayuda! —Sollozo y grito, insensible, ilógica. Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo.

Mi piel se quema y estoy sangrando, y los graznidos son tan fuertes que en mis oídos están pitando, pero no estoy muriendo, y recuerdo que esto no es real, aunque se siente real, tan real. Sé valiente. La voz de Cuatro grita en mi memoria. Lloro por él, inhalando y exhalando plumas. —¡Ayuda! —Pero no habrá ninguna ayuda. Estoy sola.

Permanecerás dentro de la alucinación hasta que te calmes, su voz continúa, y toso, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, y otro cuervo se retuerce debajo de mis brazos, y siento el borde de su afilado pico contra mi boca. Su pico traspasa mis labios y rasguña mis dientes. El cuerpo empuja su cabeza dentro de mi boca y muerdo fuerte, probando algo asqueroso. Escupo y aprieto mis dientes para formar una barrera, pero ahora hay un cuarto cuerpo presionando mis pies, y un quinto cuervo picoteando mis costillas.

Cálmate. No puedo. No puedo. Mi cabeza palpita.

Respira. Mantengo la boca cerrada y aspiro aire por la nariz. Han sido horas desde que estuve sola en el campo, han sido días. Exhalo aire por mi nariz. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente contra mi pecho. Tengo que disminuir su velocidad. Respiro de nuevo, con el rostro húmedo con lágrimas.

Sollozo de nuevo, y me obligo a seguir adelante, extendiéndome sobre la hierba, que pincha mi piel. Extiendo los brazos y respiro. Los cuervos me empujan y picotean mis costados, abriendo su camino debajo de mí, y se los permito. Dejo que el revoloteo de las alas y los chillidos, los picoteos y los pinchazos continúen, relajando un músculo a la vez, resignándome a convertirme en un cadáver picoteado.

El dolor me abruma.

Abro los ojos, y estoy sentada en la silla de metal.

Grito y golpeo con mis brazos, mis piernas y mi cabeza para alejar a las aves de mí, pero se han ido, aunque aún puedo sentir las plumas cepillando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y las garras en mi hombro, y mi piel quemándose. Gimoteo y llevo las rodillas a mi pecho, enterrando mi cabeza en ellas.

Una mano toca mi hombro, y lanzo un puño, golpeando algo sólido pero suave.

—¡No me toques! —Sollozo.

—Se terminó. —Dice Cuatro. Sus manos se desplazan con torpeza por mi cabello, y recuerdo a mi padre acariciando mi cabello cuando me daba un beso de buenas noches, a mi madre tocando mi cabello cuando lo recortaba con las tijeras. Corro las manos a lo largo de mis brazos, aún sacudiéndome las plumas, aunque sé que no hay ninguna.

—Mik.

Me balanceo adelante y atrás en la silla de metal.

—Mik, te voy a llevar de vuelta a los dormitorios, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! —Digo al instante. Levanto la cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque no puedo verlo a través del vaho de lágrimas. —No me pueden ver… no así…

—Oh, cálmate —dice. Rodando los ojos. —Te llevaré por la puerta de atrás.

—No necesito que… —Niego con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo está temblando y me siento tan débil que no estoy segura de poder ponerme de pie, pero tengo que intentarlo. No puedo ser la única que necesita ser acompañada de regreso a los dormitorios. Incluso si no me ven, lo averiguarán, hablarán sobre mí…

—Tonterías.

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra lejos de la silla. Parpadeo las lágrimas de mis ojos, limpio mis mejillas con la palma de mi mano, y lo dejo conducirme hacia la puerta detrás de la pantalla de la computadora.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio. Cuando estamos a pocos metros de distancia de la habitación, tiro de mi brazo y me detengo.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso? —le digo. —¿Cuál era el punto, eh? No estaba consciente de eso cuando elegí Intrepidez, ¡estaba firmando por semanas de tortura!

—¿Creías que la superación de la cobardía sería fácil? —dice con calma.

—¡Eso no es superación de la cobardía! ¡La cobardía es cómo decides ser en la vida real, y en la vida real, no estoy siendo picoteada a muerte por cuervos, Cuatro! —Presiono las palmas contra mi rostro y lloro en ellas.

Él no dice nada, sólo se queda de pie ahí mientras lloro. Sólo me toca unos cuantos segundos para detenerme y limpiar mi rostro de nuevo. —Quiero ir a casa— .Le digo débilmente.

Pero mi casa ya no es una opción. Mis opciones son estar aquí o en los barrios pobres de los Sin Facción. Él no me mira con simpatía. Sólo me mira. Sus ojos lucen negros en el oscuro pasillo, y su boca se encuentra en una línea severa.

—Aprender a pensar en un ambiente de miedo —dice. —Es una lección que todos, incluso tu Estirada familia necesita aprender. Es eso lo que estamos tratando de enseñarte. Si no puedes aprenderlo, tendrás que salir pitando de aquí, porque no te querremos.

—Estoy tratando. —Mi labio inferior tiembla. —Pero fallé. Estoy fallando.

Él suspira. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaste en la alucinación, Mik?

—No lo sé. —Niego con la cabeza. —¿Media hora?

—Tres minutos. —Responde. —Lo hiciste tres veces más rápido que los otros Iniciados. Lo que sea que eres, no eres un fracaso.

—¿Tres minutos?

Sonríe un poco. —Mañana serás mejor en esto. Ya lo verás.

—¿Mañana?

Él toca mi espalda y me guía hacia el dormitorio. Siento su mano a través de mi camisa. Su suave presión me hace olvidar las aves por un momento. —¿Cuál fue tu primera alucinación? —Le digo, mirándolo.

—No fue un "qué" tanto como un "quién" —se encoge de hombros. —No es importante.

—¿Y ya superaste ese miedo ahora?

—Todavía no. —Llegamos a la puerta del dormitorio, y él se apoya contra la pared, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos. —Nunca podré hacerlo.

—¿Así que, no se van?

—Algunas veces lo hacen. Y algunas veces nuevos temores los reemplazan. —Sus pulgares se enganchan alrededor de las presillas de su pantalón. —Pero volverte audaz no es el punto. Eso es imposible. Se trata de aprender a controlar tu miedo, y cómo liberarte de él, ese es el punto.

Asiento con la cabeza. Solía pensar que los Intrepidez eran audaces. Así es como parecían ser, de todos modos.

Pero tal vez lo que vi como Audaz era en realidad miedo bajo control. —De todos modos, tus temores son rara vez lo que parecen ser en la simulación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ¿realmente tienes miedo de los cuervos? —dice, con una media sonrisa. La expresión de sus ojos llena de calidez, tanto, que olvido que es mi instructor. Es sólo un chico, hablando casualmente, acompañándome a mi puerta. —Cuando ves uno ¿huyes lejos gritando?

—No. Supongo que no. —Pienso en acercarme a él, no por una razón práctica, sino sólo porque quiero ver lo que sería estar así de cerca de él, sólo porque quiero hacerlo.

Tonta, una voz dice en mi cabeza.

Doy un paso más cerca y me apoyo contra la pared también, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo. Como lo hice en la Rueda de la Fortuna, sé exactamente cuánto espacio hay entre nosotros. Quince centímetros. Me inclino. Menos de quince centímetros. Me siento más caliente, como si él estuviera emitiéndome algún tipo de energía que sólo estando así, lo suficientemente cerca puedo sentirla.

—Así que ¿De qué realmente estoy asustada? —Le digo.

—No lo sé —dice él. —Sólo tú puedes saberlo.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente. Hay una docena de cosas que podrían ser, pero no estoy segura de cuál es la correcta, o incluso si hay sólo una.

—No sabía que convertirte en un Intrepidez sería así de difícil. —Le digo, y un segundo después, me sorprende el haberlo dicho, sorprendida de haberlo admitido. Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y observo a Cuatro cuidadosamente. ¿Fue un error decirle eso?

—No siempre fue así, me han dicho —dice Cuatro, levantando un hombro. Mi admisión no parece molestarle. —Siendo Intrepidez, quiero decir.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—El liderazgo —dice. —La persona que controla el entrenamiento marca la pauta de comportamiento Intrepidez. Hace seis años, Persona y los otros líderes cambiaron los métodos de entrenamiento para hacerlos más competitivos y más brutales, dijeron que pretendían probar la fuerza de las personas. Y eso cambió las prioridades de Intrepidez en su conjunto. Apuesto a que no puedes adivinar quién es el líder de los nuevos protegidos.

La respuesta es obvia: Goshima. Ellos lo entrenaron para ser cruel, y ahora sé que entrenará al resto de nosotros para ser crueles también.

Miro a Cuatro. Su entrenamiento no funcionó en él.

—Si tú fuiste el que clasificó primero en tu clase de Iniciados —le digo. —¿Cuál fue el puesto de Goshima?

—Segundo lugar.

—Así que fue su segunda opción para el liderazgo. —Asiente lentamente. —Y tú fuiste la primera.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Por la manera en que Goshima estaba actuando en la cena la primera noche. Celoso, a pesar de que tiene lo que quiere.

Cuatro no me contradice. Debo estar en lo cierto. Quiero preguntarle por qué no tomó la posición que los líderes le ofrecieron, por qué es tan resistente al liderazgo, cuando parece ser un líder natural. Pero sé cómo se siente Cuatro acerca de las preguntas personales.

Sorbo por la nariz, limpio mi rostro una vez más, y aliso mi cabello.

—¿Me veo como que he estado llorando? —digo.

—Hmm —.Se inclina cerca, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera inspeccionando mi rostro. Con una tensa sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Se inclina más cerca, por lo que respiramos el mismo aire, si pudiera recordar respirar.— No, Mik —dice. Una mirada más seria sustituye su sonrisa y agrega. —Luces fuerte como una roca.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

**Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Cuando entro, la mayoría de los otros Iniciados .nacidos en Intrepidez y transferidos igualmente. están abarrotados entre las filas de camarotes con Kounji en el centro. Él sostiene un pedazo de papel en ambas manos

—El éxodo en masa de los hijos de los líderes de Abnegación no puede ser ignorado o echado a casualidad —lee él, —la reciente transferencia de Mikan y Tsubasa, los hijos de Izumi Yukihara, cuestionan la validez de los principios y enseñanzas de Abnegación

El frío trepa lentamente por mi columna vertebral. Sumire, permanece de pie en el límite del gentío, mira sobre su hombro y me descubre. Me da una mirada preocupada. No me puedo mover. Mi padre. Ahora el Sabiduría está atacando a mi padre

—¿Por qué más los hijos de tan importante hombre decidirían que el estilo de vida que él ha encaminado hacia ellos no es uno admirable? —continua Kounji, —Anna Umenomiya, una compañera transferida a Intrepidez, alude que una educación perturbadora y abusiva podría tener la culpa. La escuché una vez hablando en sueños, Anna dijo: "Ella estaba diciéndole a su padre que se detuviera a hacer algo. No sé qué era, pero le dio pesadillas".

Así que esto es la venganza de Anna. Ella debió haber hablado con el reportero de Sabiduría al que Sumire le gritó.

Ella sonríe. Sus dientes están torcidos. Si los extraigo de un golpe, podría estar haciéndole un favor.

—¿Qué? –demando yo. O trato de demandar, pero mi voz sale ofocada y chirriante, y tengo que aclarar mi garganta y decirlo de nuevo. —¿Qué?

Kounji para de leer, y unos pocas personas se dan la vuelta. Algunos, como Sumire, me miran de una forma compasiva, sus cejas juntas, sus bocas bajadas en las esquinas. Pero la mayoría me da pequeñas sonrisas burlonas y se miran uno a otro insinuantemente. Kounji es el último en voltearse, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Dame eso —digo, alargando mi mano. Mi cara arde.

—Pero no he terminado de leer —replica él, risa en su voz. Sus ojos escudriñan el papel. —Sin embargo, tal vez la respuesta no yace en un hombre moralmente desolado, sino en los ideales corruptos de una Facción entera. Tal vez la respuesta es que nosotros hemos encomendado nuestra ciudad a un grupo de tiranos proselitistas quienes no saben cómo guiarnos fuera de la pobreza y dentro de la prosperidad

Me dirijo hacia él y trato de coger el papel de sus manos, pero él lo sostiene en alto, muy arriba sobre mi cabeza así yo no puedo alcanzarlo a menos que salte, y no saltaré. En lugar de eso, levanto mi talón y piso tan fuerte como puedo donde los huesos de su pie se conectan a sus dedos. Él aprieta sus dientes para ahogar un quejido

—¡Ese es mi padre! ¡Mi padre, tú cobarde!

Koko me aparta, levantándome del suelo. Mi respiración se acelera, y lucho para agarrar el papel antes de que cualquiera pueda leer otra palabra. Tengo que quemarlo, tengo que destruirlo, tengo que…

Koko me saca a la fuerza del cuarto y dentro de un pasadizo, sus uñas profundizando en mi piel. Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de él, me deja ir, lo empujo tan fuerte como puedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no podía defenderme contra ese pedazo de basura de Sinceridad?

—No —dice Koko. Él se para en frente de la puerta. —Imaginé que te detendría de iniciar un alboroto en el dormitorio. Cálmate

Me rio un poco. —¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? ¡Es mi familia de la que están hablando, esa es mi Facción!

—No, no lo es— .Hay círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, él luce exhausto.

—Es tu antigua Facción, y no hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de lo que dicen, así que podrías ignorarlos también.

—¿Siquiera estabas escuchando? —El calor en mis mejillas se fue, y mis respiraciones son más fuertes ahora mismo. —Tu estúpida ex-facción ya no solo está insultando a Abnegación. Ellos están exigiendo el derrocamiento del gobierno entero.

Koko se ríe. —No, no lo están. Son arrogantes torpes, y es por eso los dejé, pero no son revolucionarios. Ellos solo quieren algo más que decir, eso es todo, y están resentidos con Abnegación por rehusarse a escucharlos.

—Ellos no quieren que las personas los escuchen, quieren que estén de acuerdo —replico. —Y ustedes no deberías intimidar a las personas para que estén de acuerdo. —Toco mis mejillas con las manos. —No puedo creer que mi hermano se uniera a ellos

—Hey. Ellos no son del todo malos —dice él abruptamente

Yo asiento, pero no creo en él. No puedo imaginar a cualquiera emerger de sano y salvo de Sabiduría, aunque Koko parece estar bien.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, y Sumire y Mochu salen andando.

—Es mi turno de tatuarme —dice ella. —¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Aliso mi cabello. No puedo volver a entrar al dormitorio. Aún si Koko me dejara, soy superada en número ahí. Mi única opción es ir con ellos y tratar de olvidar lo que está pasando fuera del recinto de Intrepidez. Tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme sin expectación por mi familia

Delante de mí, Mochu le da a Sumire una carrera a cuestas. Ella chilla mientras él arremete a través de la multitud. Las personas les dan un amplio espacio cuando ellos pasan.

Mi hombro aun quema. Sumire me persuadió para unirme a ella en hacerse un tatuaje del sello de Intrepidez. Es un círculo con una flama dentro. Mi mamá ni siquiera reaccionó a él sobre mi clavícula, así que no tengo tantas reservas para hacerme tatuajes. Ellos son parte de mi vida aquí, igual de íntegro para mi Iniciación como aprender a pelear. Sumire también me persuadió de comprar una blusa para exponer mis hombros y clavícula y delinear mis ojos con un lápiz negro de nuevo. Ya no me molesto en objetarle los intentos de cambio de imagen

Especialmente desde que me encuentro disfrutándolos. Koko y yo caminamos detrás de Sumire y de Mochu.

—No pudo creer que te hiciste otro tatuaje —dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza

—¿Por qué? —digo. —¿Porque sigo las reglas?

—No. Porque eres… sensata. —Él sonríe. Sus dientes son blancos y derechos. —Así que, ¿Cuál fue tu miedo hoy, Mik?

—Demasiadas multitudes —replico. —¿Tú?

Él ríe. —Demasiado acido.

No pregunto qué significa eso.

—Es realmente fascinante cómo todo funciona —dice él. —Es básicamente una pelea entre tu tálamo, el cual produce el miedo, y tu lobo frontal, el cual toma las decisiones. Pero la simulación está toda en tu cabeza, así que aún cuando tú sientes como si alguien lo está haciendo, eres solo tú, haciéndolo a ti misma y… —Su voz se desvaneció. —Lo siento. Sueno como un Sabiduría. Solo un hábito

Me encojo de hombros. —Es interesante.

Mochu casi deja caer a Sumire, y ella encaja sus manos alrededor de la primera cosa que puede agarrar, la cual simplemente resulto ser la cara de él. Él se encoge y ajusta su agarre en sus piernas. A simple vista, Mochu parece feliz, pero hay algo serio acerca hasta de sus sonrisas. Estoy preocupada por él

Veo a Cuatro parado por el Abismo, un grupo de gente alrededor de él.

Él se ríe tan fuerte que tiene que agarrase de la verja para mantener el equilibrio. A juzgar por la botella en su mano y el resplandor en su cara, está ebrio, o punto de estarlo. Yo había empezado a pensar en Cuatro como rígido, como un soldado, y olvide que él también tiene dieciocho

—Uh-oh —dice Koko. —Alerta de instructor.

—Al menos no es Goshima —digo. —Él probablemente nos hará jugar a la gallina o algo.

—Seguro, pero Cuatro da miedo. ¿Recuerdan cuando puso el arma en la cabeza de Kounji? Yo creo que Kounji se orinó.

—Kounji se lo merecía —digo firmemente.

Koko no discute conmigo. Él lo podría haber hecho, unas pocas semanas antes, pero ahora todos nosotros hemos vistos de lo que Kounji es capaz.

—¡Mik! —grita Cuatro. Koko y yo intercambiamos miradas, mitad sorpresa y mitad aprensión.

Cuatro se aleja de la verja y se acerca a mí. Delante de nosotros, Mochu y Sumire paran de correr, y Sumire se desliza al suelo. No los culpo por quedarse mirando. Somos cuatro, y a mí es a la única que Cuatro me habla.

—Te ves diferente. —Sus palabras, normalmente claras, son ahora torpes.

—Entonces tú… —digo. Y lo hace, él se ve más relajado, más joven. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Jugando con la muerte —replica con una risa. —Bebiendo cerca del Abismo. Probablemente no es una buena idea.

—No, no lo es. —No estoy segura de que me guste Cuatro de esta manera. Hay algo inquietante acerca de eso

—No sabía que tenías un tatuaje —dice él, mirando mi clavícula.

Bebe a sorbitos de la botella. Su aliento huele ácido y viscoso. Como el aliento del hombre Sin Facción

—Cierto. Las multitudes —dice él. Mira sobre su hombro a sus amigos, quienes están continuando sin él, a diferencia de los míos. Él asiente. —Te pediría que te quedaras con nosotros, pero no debes verme de esa manera.

Estoy tentada a preguntarle por qué quiere que me quede con él, pero sospecho que la respuesta tiene algo que ver con la botella en su mano

—¿Cuál manera? —pregunto. —¿Beber?

—Si… bueno, no. —Su voz se suaviza. —Realmente, supongo.

—Pretenderé que no.

—Qué lindo de tu parte. —Él pone sus labios a un lado de mi oreja y dice: —Te ves bien Mik.

Sus palabas me sorprenden, y mi corazón brinca. Deseo que no lo hiciera, porque a juzgar por la manera en que sus ojos se deslizan sobre mí, él no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo. Me río.

—Hazme un favor y mantente alejado del Abismo, ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. —Él me guiña un ojo.

No puedo evitarlo. Sonrió. Koko aclara su garganta, pero no quiero alejarme de Cuatro, aun cuando él camina de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

Luego Mochu se abalanza sobre mí como una gran roca rodando y me echa sobre su hombre. Yo grito, mi cara se pone roja.

—Vamos, niña —dice él. —Te estoy llevando a cenar

Descanso mis codos en la espalda de Mochu y saludo con las manos a Cuatro mientras él me lleva lejos.

—Pensé que tenía que rescatarte —dice Mochu mientras nos alejamos. Él me coloca sobre el suelo. —¿De qué se trató todo eso?

Él está tratando de sonar alegre, pero hace la pregunta casi tristemente. Aún se preocupa demasiado por mí.

—Sí, pienso que a todos nosotros nos gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta —dice Sumire con una voz monótona. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. —Sacudo la cabeza. —Él estaba borracho. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. —Aclaro mi garganta. —Por eso estoy sonriendo. Es… divertido verlo de esa manera

—Cierto —dice Koko. —Probablemente no podía ser porque…

Yo le doy un codazo fuerte a Koko en las costillas antes de que pueda terminar su oración. Él estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar lo que Cuatro me dijo acerca de verme bien. No lo necesito diciéndole a todo el mundo acerca de eso, especialmente no a Mochu. No quiero hacer que se sienta peor.

En casa solía pasar calmadas y agradables noches con mi familia. Mi mamá tejía bufandas para los niños del vecindario. Papá ayudaba a Tsubasa con su tarea. Había fuego en la chimenea y paz en mi corazón, mientras estuviera haciendo exactamente lo que debía hacer, todo estaría tranquilo. Nunca había sido cargada por un chico de gran estura, o reído hasta que mi estómago me doliera en la mesa del comedor, o escuchado la vociferación de cientos de personas todos hablando al mismo tiempo. La paz está restringida, eso es libertad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumen:** Mikan "Mik" Yukihara ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Intrepidez, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la puede poner en peligro mortal.

Ni los personajes de Gakuen alice ni la historia son mios pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia pertenece a Veronica Roth

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Respiro a través de mi nariz. Adentro, afuera. Adentro.

—Es sólo un simulacro, Mik —dice Cuatro tranquilamente.

Él está equivocado. El último simulacro marcó mi vida, tanto despierta como dormida. Pesadillas, no sólo con los cuervos, sino también con los sentimientos que tuve en el simulacro; terror y desamparo, que sospecho es de lo que verdaderamente tengo miedo. Repentinos ataques de terror en la ducha, en el desayuno, en el camino hacia aquí. Uñas tan mordidas que mis lechos ungueales duelen. Y no soy la única que se siente de esa manera; puedo asegurarlo.

De todos modos asiento y cierro los ojos.

Estoy en la oscuridad. La última cosa que recuerdo es la silla de metal y la aguja en mi brazo. Esta vez no hay ningún campo, no hay cuervos. Mi corazón late fuertemente con anticipación. ¿Qué monstruos saldrán arrastrándose de la oscuridad y robarán mi racionalidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperarlos?

Un orbe azul se enciende unos pocos metros encima de mí, y luego otros, llenado la habitación con luz. Estoy en el suelo del Foso, cerca del Abismo, y los Iniciados están de pie a mi alrededor, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro en blanco. Busco a Sumire y la encuentro parada entre ellos. Ninguno se mueve. Su quietud hace que mi garganta se sienta apretada.

Veo algo enfrente de mí; mi propio reflejo tenue. Lo toco, y mis dedos encuentran el vidrio, frío y suave. Miro hacia arriba. Hay un panel encima de mí; estoy en una caja de vidrio. Presiono encima de mi cabeza para ver si puedo abrirla. No se mueve. Estoy encerrada dentro.

Mi corazón late más rápido. No quiero estar atrapada. Alguien golpea la pared frente a mí. Cuatro. Él apunta a mis pies, sonriendo.

Unos segundos antes, mis pies estaban secos, pero ahora estoy parada en un centímetro y medio de agua, y mis medias están empapadas. Me agacho para ver de dónde está viniendo el agua, pero parece estar viniendo de la nada, levantándose desde el fondo de la caja de vidrio. Miro a Cuatro y él se encoge de hombros. Se une a la multitud de Iniciados.

El agua sube rápido. Ahora cubre mis tobillos. Golpeo contra el cristal con mi puño.

—¡Ey! —digo. —¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

El agua se desliza por mis pantorrillas desnudas mientras sube, fría y suave. Golpeo el vidrio más fuerte.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Miro a Sumire. Ella se inclina hacia Kounji, que está a su lado, y le susurra algo al oído. Ambos ríen.

El agua cubre mis muslos. Golpeo con ambos puños contra el vidrio. Ya no estoy tratando de llamar su atención; estoy tratando de romperlo. Frenética, choco contra el cristal lo más fuerte que puedo. Retrocedo y me pongo de costado, golpeando la pared con mi hombro, una, dos, tres veces, cuatro veces. Golpeo la pared hasta que mi hombro duele, gritando por ayuda, viendo el agua subir hasta mi cintura, mis costillas, mi pecho.

—¡Ayuda! —grito. —¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayuda!

Aporreo el vidrio. Voy a morir en este tanque. Arrastro mis temblorosas manos por mi cabello.

Veo a Koko parado entre los Iniciados, y algo hace cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi mente. Algo que él dijo. Vamos, piensa. Dejo de intentar romper el vidrio. Es difícil respirar, pero debo tratar. Necesitaré todo el aire que pueda conseguir en unos segundos.

Mi cuerpo se levanta, sin peso en el agua. Floto más cerca del techo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua cubre mi barbilla. Jadeando, aprieto mi rostro por el vidrio encima de mí, succionando tanto aire como puedo. Luego el agua me cubre, sellándome en la caja.

No entres en pánico. No tiene caso; mi corazón se acelera y mis pensamientos se dispersan. Pataleo en el agua, golpeando las paredes. Pateo el vidrio con toda mi fuerza, pero el agua ralentiza a mi pie. El simulacro está sólo en tu cabeza. Grito, y el agua llena mi boca. Si está en mi cabeza puedo controlarlo. El agua quema mis ojos. Las caras pasivas de los Iniciados miran hacia mí. No les importa.

Grito de nuevo y empujo la pared con mi palma. Escucho algo. Un crujido. Cuando saco mi mano, hay una línea en el vidrio. Golpeo mi otra mano cerca de la primera y doy un nuevo intento, impulsando una nueva grieta a través del vidrio, ésta se extiende fuera de la palma de mi mano, de mis dedos largos y torcidos. Mi pecho quema como si acabara de tragar fuego. Pateo la pared. Mis dedos duelen por el impacto, y escucho un largo y bajo gruñido.

El panel se rompe, y la fuerza del agua contra mi espalda me tira fuera.

Hay aire de nuevo.

Jadeo y me siento. Estoy en la silla. Trago y agito las manos. Cuatro está parado a mi derecha, pero en vez de ayudarme, sólo me mira.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Romper el vidrio.

—No lo sé.

Cuatro finalmente me ofrece su mano. Balanceo mis piernas sobre el costado de la silla, y cuando me paro, me siento estable. Calmada.

Él suspira y me agarra por el codo, medio llevándome, medio empujándome fuera de la habitación. Caminamos rápidamente por el pasillo, y luego me detengo, tirando mi brazo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? demando.

—Eres una Divergente .responde.

Lo miro fijamente, el miedo pulsando a través de mí como electricidad. Él lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Debo haber metido la pata. Dicho algo mal.

Debería actuar casual. Me recuesto, presionando mis hombros en la pared.

—¿Qué es un Divergente?

—No te hagas la tonta —dice él. —Lo sospeché la última vez, pero esta vez es obvio. Tú manipulaste el simulacro; eres una Divergente. Voy a borrar la grabación, pero al menos que quieras terminar muerta en el fondo del Abismo, ¡tendrás que encontrar la manera de ocultarlo en los simulacros! Ahora, si me disculpas.

Él camina de vuelta al cuarto de simulacro y da un portazo detrás de sí. Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta. Manipulé el simulacro; rompí el vidrio. No sabía que eso fuera un acto de Divergencia.

¿Cómo lo sabía él?

Me empujo a mí misma lejos de la pared y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. Necesitaba respuestas, y sabía quién las tenía.

Camino directo al salón de tatuajes donde vi a Serina la última vez.

No hay mucha gente afuera, porque es media tarde y la mayoría de ellos están en el trabajo o en la escuela. Hay tres personas en el salón: el otro artista tatuador, que está dibujando un león en el brazo de otro hombre, y Serina, que está clasificando una pila de papeles en el mostrador. Ella levanta la vista cuando entro.

—Hola Mik —dice ella. Mira al otro tatuador, que está tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que ni nos nota. —Vamos a la parte trasera.

La sigo detrás de la cortina que separa las dos habitaciones. La siguiente habitación contiene algunas sillas, agujas para tatuajes de repuesto, almohadillas de papel, tinta y obras de arte enmarcadas. Serina cierra la cortina y se sienta en una de las sillas. Me siento a su lado, golpeando mis pies en el suelo para tener algo que hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice ella, —¿Cómo están yendo los simulacros?

—Bastante bien —asiento algunas veces. —Un poco demasiado bien, me han dicho.

—Ah.

—Por favor, ayúdame a entender —digo despacio. —¿Qué significa ser…? —dudo. No debería decir la palabra "Divergente" aquí. —¿Qué diablos soy? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los simulacros?

El comportamiento de Serina cambia. Ella se recuesta y se cruza de brazos. Su expresión se vuelve cautelosa.

—Entre otras cosas, tú… tú eres alguien que está consciente, de que cuando está en un simulacro, lo que está experimentando no es real —dice ella. —Alguien que puede manipular el simulacro e incluso cerrarlo. Y también… —se inclina hacia adelante y me mira a los ojos. —Alguien que, debido a que también es Intrépido… tiende a morir.

Un peso se asienta en mi pecho, como si cada frase que ella dice se acumulara allí. La tensión aumenta dentro de mí hasta que ya no puedo soportarla más, tengo que llorar, o gritar, o…

Suelto una carcajada un poco forzada que termina casi tan rápido como empezó y digo

—¿Así que, voy a morir entonces?

—No necesariamente —dice, —los líderes de Intrepidez no saben sobre ti todavía. Borré tus resultados de aptitud del sistema inmediatamente y cargué manualmente tu resultado como Abnegación. Pero no te engañes, si descubren lo que eres, te matarán.

La miro fijamente en silencio. Ella no parece loca. Suena firme, aunque un poco urgente, y nunca he sospechado que esté desequilibrada, pero debe estarlo. No ha habido un asesinato en nuestra ciudad desde que nací. Incluso si las personas son capaces de eso, los jefes de una Facción no pueden serlo.

—Estás paranoica —digo, —los líderes de Intrepidez no me matarían. La gente no hace eso. Ya no. Ese es el punto de todo esto… de todas las Facciones.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —Planta sus manos en sus rodillas y mira fija y directamente hacia mí, su rostro se tensa con una súbita ferocidad. —Ellos mataron a mi hermano, ¿por qué no te matarían a ti? ¿Qué te hace especial?

—¿Tu hermano? —digo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí. Mi hermano. Él y yo nos transferimos de Sabiduría, sólo qué su prueba de aptitud no fue concluyente. En el último día de los simulacros encontraron su cuerpo en el abismo. Dijeron que fue un suicidio. Sólo mi hermano lo estaba haciendo bien en el entrenamiento, él estaba saliendo con otra Iniciada, era feliz. —Sacude su cabeza.— ¿Tú tienes un hermano verdad? ¿No crees que tú sabrías si él fuera un suicida?

Trato de imaginar a Tsubasa matándose a sí mismo. Incluso la sola idea me parece ridícula. Incluso si Tsubasa fuera miserable, esa no sería una opción.

Sus mangas están subidas, así que puedo ver el tatuaje de un río en su brazo derecho. ¿Se lo hizo cuando murió su hermano? ¿Fue el río otro miedo que superó?

Ella baja la voz

.En la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, Georgie lo hizo muy bien. Dijo que los simulacros ni siquiera eran atemorizantes para él… que eran como un juego. Así que los instructores tomaron especial interés en él. Se amontonaron en la habitación cuando él fue abajo, en lugar de sólo dejar que el instructor les informara sus resultados. Susurraban sobre él todo el tiempo. El último día de los simulacros, uno de los líderes de Intrepidez vino a verlo en persona. Y al día siguiente, Georgie se había ido.

Yo podría ser buena en los simulacros, si lograba dominar cualquier fuerza que me ayudó a romper el vidrio. Podría ser tan buena que todos los instructores lo notarían. Podría serlo, pero ¿lo haré?

—¿Eso es todo lo que es ser Divergente? —digo. —¿Sólo cambiar los simulacros?

—Lo dudo —responde, —pero eso es todo lo que sé.

—¿Cuántas personas saben sobre esto? —pregunto pensando en Cuatro.

—Acerca de manipular los simulacros.

—Dos tipos de personas —dice. —Las que te quieren muerta. O las que lo han experimentado por sí mismas. De primera mano. O de segunda mano, como yo.

Cuatro me dijo que borraría la grabación de mí rompiendo el vidrio. Él no me quiere muerta. ¿Es él un Divergente? ¿Era miembro de una familia? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿Novia?

Empujo el pensamiento a un lado. No puedo dejar que él me distraiga.

—No entiendo —digo despacio, —¿por qué a los líderes de Intrepidez les importaría que yo pueda manejar los simulacros?

—Si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho a estas alturas. —Junta sus labios, presionándolos. —Lo único a lo que he llegado es que cambiar los simulacros no es lo que les importa; es sólo un síntoma de lo que verdaderamente les importa. —Serina toma mi mano y la presiona entre sus palmas. —Piénsalo —dice, —estas personas te enseñaron a usar un arma. Te enseñaron cómo luchar. ¿Crees que están por encima de lastimarte? ¿Por encima de matarte?

Ella suelta mi mano y se levanta.

—Tengo que irme o Bud hará preguntas. Sé cuidadosa Mik.


End file.
